Bonding Experience
by teamLNMM
Summary: L wants for Mello and Near to get along and takes them on a special trip as an attempt to do so. Matt wants Mello to understand Near from a different perpective and Light gets himself involved in the situation.  /related to the effects of bullying/
1. News

**Chapter 1**

**News**

* * *

"Roger, are you serious? L's coming _tomorrow_?"

The elderly man turned and chuckled softly. "Yes, Mello, L is coming tomorrow and bringing a friend of his from Japan, as well."

Mello jumped in excitement. "Cool! Is he working on the Kira case with him? What's his name?"

"Yes, and his name is Light Yagami... Quite the interesting name, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess..." the young, blond boy flicked a stray hair away from his face and sprinted towards the nearest flight of stairs.

"Where are you going, Mello?" Roger called.

The boy continued up the stairs without slowing. "To tell Matt! He'll be excited to hear this!"

"Make sure and tell Near too!" the man shouted back. "He would want to know!"

Mello reached the top of the stairs, turned right, and bolted for the room he shared with Matt.

_That little sheep thinks he's so smart, he can figure it out on his own... I'm not saying a thing!_ Mello thought bitterly. He absolutely hated Near for always being so perfect and being one step ahead of him on everything. It was _always_ so irritating!

He saw the door and, when he reached it, thrust it open with the force of a herd of elephants. Matt gasped in shock and fell from his position on his bed to the hard, wooden floor. The Nintendo DS, he was playing, slipped from his hand in the process.

"Dude, not cool!" he shouted from the floor. "I was finally about to catch the legendary Pokemon Mew and because of _you_ it got _away_! Why, Mels, _why_?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Ah, stop being such a drama queen; you've already done that ten times!"

Matt seized his beloved DS and sprang up from the floor. "I know, but it's just so _satisfying_ to win!"

"I'm sure it is, but I've got some great news straight from Roger!"

"Are we finally getting the bathroom redone because, truth be told, I am _so sick_ of that awful shade of green they call a color, and don't get me started on those God-awful curtains."

Mello frowned and slowly shook his head. "Are you _serious_, Matt? Geez..." he shook his head even harder, "No, not that!"

The boy lifted his goggles to the top of his head and thought more deeply. "Okay... Oh, my new game came in the mail, didn't it?" His cerulean eyes glimmered with hope.

"_No_," Mello sighed, "think harder! Think _better_!"

Matt widened his eyes. "... _Better_ than my game? Hmm... I'm drawing a blank."

The blond slapped his own forehead. Matt was third place in the entire Wammy house and he couldn't come up with anything?

"Matt, L's coming tomorrow!"

The dark, brown haired teen's mouth dropped open. "R-Really?"

Mello nodded. "Yeah, and he's bringing a friend from Japan who's working on the Kira case with him! Roger said his name is Light Yagami."

"This... is _awesome_!" Matt yelled excitedly, pumping a fist through the air. "I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" a familiar, monotone voice asked from behind.

Mello cringed. It was him... _Near_.

"Why do you care?" Mello snapped, sharply turning around to face the younger, white haired boy. "It's of no importance."

Matt gaped at his friend. "What do you _mean_ it's of no importance? _L is coming!_"

Mello glared daggers at Matt. _Geez, Matt, what is _wrong _with you today?_

Near's vacant, dark eyes suddenly seemed to brighten at the news. "Are you positive of this?"

The smile on Matt's face grew wider. "Yeah, Roger told Mello, then he told me, and now I'm telling you! Isn't this great? He's even bringing a friend who's working on the Kira case with him."

Near flashed a rare, almost unnoticeable smile, and he reached up one hand to twirl a pure, white lock of his hair. "This is good news... Thank you, Matt."

Matt gave him a thumb's up. "Sure thing, Near!"

The albino boy nodded politely and shuffled away from the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Mello roughly slapped the back of Matt's head.

"_Ow_!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him!"

Matt ruffled his hair back in place. "Now, how was _I_ supposed to know _that_? And why not? He should know too."

Mello crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep sigh. "Because... It's _Near_!"

The striped clad other shook his head. "Take some advice from me Mels, there's no reason at all to hate Near. Sure he's quiet and different, but he's not a bad guy." He sat back down on his bed, turned on his DS and started his quest for the rare Pokemon again. "Maybe, if you just got to know him-"

"No_ way_!" Mello interrupted. "I am not communicating with... _that!_"

Matt sighed in disapproval. Mello had always been his best friend, and like a brother for years, but he felt that he shouldn't hate Near. Matt knew the source of Mello's hatred came from the fact that Near was the number one student at the Wammy Orphanage, while Mello was in second place.

Near had never done anything to harm him emotionally or physically... unlike Mello. He verbally abused Near on a daily basis, and beat him around occasionally, but Matt had never once heard Near complain. In fact, Near always seemed content with the fact that someone was even acknowledging his existence. Near was always alone, and the only company he ever had was a small toy or puzzle… No one understood him.

Matt always made sure that he said a friendly 'hello' to the boy whenever he got the chance, but he knew there was a greater good he could accomplish.

_If only I could get Mello to understand..._


	2. Arrival

**Thank you Eternally1Yours and DarkAngelJudas for the kind comments. They really made my day!**

**Side Note - This isn't important, but I recently changed my pen name to 'teamLNMM'. I wanted something a little shorter and represent my support for the Wammy boys, all at once.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

* * *

_Any time now! _Mello thought anxiously, staring out of his room window. _Gah, the suspense is _killing_ me!_

The blond had not gotten a wink of sleep the previous night or even, to Matt's surprise, eaten his favorite chocolaty snack. How could he? His idol was coming! It was a rare treat whenever L came for a visit and he always had some surprise waiting for them.

_In this case it'll be a fellow 'Kira' investigator... Awesome!_

The sound of footsteps pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned around, expecting to see Matt, but locked eyes with Near instead.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Oh, isn't this a _pleasant _surprise... Why are you even in my room?"

"Well, technically it's Matt's room too-"

"Just shut up, and tell me why you're here, fluff ball!"

Near expressed no emotion, as usual, but cut to the chase. "Roger sent me. L phoned him recently to let him know that he should be here within the next five minutes."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Mello rushed for the door. He bumped past Near without uttering another word.

The preteen exhaled deeply and followed.

_Mello... I wish you didn't hate me._

* * *

"MOVE IT, LOSERS!"

Mello was shoving every kid aside in the large mass gathered at the entrance. He was going to be the first to see L, whether these people liked it or not!

"Mello, _please_ behave yourself!" Roger scolded.

The blond had reached the front at this point. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't have a hissy fit!"

"Lord, _please _give me strength," the man muttered to himself.

Matt was already one of the few in front and waited alongside Mello for L's arrival.

"I wonder what L's friend looks like," Matt whispered to his friend.

"Hey, that's right. I hadn't thought about that," Mello replied. "We don't even know how old he is... Ugh, it's gonna suck if he's some really old geezer, like Roger."

"I _beg _your pardon, young man?" Roger approached the younger boy. "Do you _ever _use your manners?"

Mello shrugged. "I don't think I have those, sir."

Fellow children giggled while the old man walked to the front door. _Lord, I would also like to pray for _patience_!_

Suddenly, the sound of a car parking came from outside. He... _L_ was here!

"Mello, I mean it! Behave!" Roger pointed a warning finger in his direction.

Matt snickered under his breath, along with a few others, at the comment while the blue eyed teenager scoffed. _Come on, Roger, I haven't even done anything yet!_

The main door, at last, opened and revealed the hunched figure everyone recognized as L. He smiled tenderly at every child and teenager as he stepped inside to greet them.

"Good morning, everyone," L monotonously acknowledged.

Some kids replied back with a 'good morning' while others marveled at his presence. L, who was still smiling, nodded once and continued, "Now, I'm sure most, or all, of you know about my friend's visitation."

"Yeah, L, where is he?" a tall, freckled boy in the back asked.

"Getting our luggage," the famous genius simply replied.

"Ryuzaki, _why_ aren't you helping me?" a new voice complained from outside.

Mello cocked his head in confusion. _Ryuzaki?_

L turned to look at a young man dragging numerous amounts of bags up the pathway. "Because I was eager to see the kids," he responded politely. "Oh and, kids, 'Ryuzaki' is my Japanese, alias name."

Matt nodded to himself. "Cool."

"Yes, indeed, Matt."

Mello jumped in minor shock. In between himself and Matt was that _same_ all, white boy.

"Near, _back_ off!" the blond threatened in a hushed tone. "You always pop up at the times I don't want you to... That means you do it _all the time!"_

"I apologize, Mello," said Near, blankly twirling a strand of hair, "but I want to see L and the new comer, for myself, as well."

"Oh, yeah, well-"

"Mello, I certainly hope you are _behaving_ yourself," an elderly, British voice gruffly stated.

The sharp eyed teen snorted rudely in response.

L noticed Mello's tension and cleared his throat. Everyone was quiet again and stared directly at the young man standing to L's left.

"Aright everyone," the detective started up again, "this is my friend and fellow worker in the Kira Investigation, Light Yagami."

The whole room burst into chaos as questions about the 'Kira' case were asked. Near had nothing to ask, but, instead, gazed up at Light and studied him intently. He was a bit taller than L, looked to be very young—maybe eighteen years old—dressed in a nice suit, had chestnut colored hair that barely fell behind his shoulders, and his eyes... were so strange, it seemed. They were almost menacing, in a way. Near couldn't help but feel that something was a little off about this guy, but he hoped he was just, perhaps, being paranoid or a bit overly cautious.

_Still, he seems odd._

* * *

After about a half an hour of questions, the residents of Wammy's departed into different rooms. Only Mello, Matt, and Near remained with Light and L. They were still much too curious to leave.

Mello found Light to be interesting, somewhat weird, and had also figured out something a little fascinating about him all on his own. He wasn't going to hesitate to bug him about this!

"Hey, Light, I have another question," Mello stated, nonchalantly.

"Yes, what is it?"

The blond teenager smirked. "Did you have any idea that your last name spelled backwards is 'I'm a gay'?"

Near's eyes expanded in amusement. _How interesting._

L and Roger were, for the moment, on the other side of the room discussing another matter until they heard the sound of Matt's shocked gasp.

Something happened!

"Mello, what did you do?" Roger automatically accused.

Light blinked once, then twice before answering, "I-It does not!"

"What?" L asked.

"Oh, yes it does!" Mello laughed.

"What does what?" L tried asking again.

Light's left eye started twitching. "How would you even know how to spell it?"

"Know how to spell _what_?" L tried once more. He still didn't think he would get a response though.

"I figured it out on my own," Mello pointed out, clearly enjoying Light's embarrassment. "I spelled it out frontward and backwards mentally."

Roger rubbed his temples in distress. Why was this boy _so_ bent on bothering people?

L sighed and approached the two. "Would someone _please_ care to explain?"

"Mello found out that 'Yagami' spelled backwards is 'I'm a gay'," Near calmly, and truthfully, answered.

Mello whirled around, fiercely glaring at the white haired boy. "Thanks for _tattling_, Near!"

"I was not 'tattling' Mello. I was simply answering L's question."

The irritated blond clenched his fists, narrowed his eyes, and quickly began to approach the smaller boy. "Would you _stop it_ already with your smart remarks, you _lousy_ son of a-!"

"Mello, that's quite enough!" L firmly took hold of the teen's shoulders from behind. "That kind of language won't get you anywhere."

Light glanced down at Matt, who had moved next to him during Mello's little outburst. "So... I'm guessing those two must not get along."

Matt's eyes focused on the wooden floor, pondering the situation at hand. "No... No they don't."

* * *

**I like how this turned out, and I hope anyone reading this thought so too.**

**I like helpful criticism, so if anyone would like to point out anything or has any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	3. Road Trip

**I would like to thank WarriorKitteh and Lauren-the-Lynx for their kind reviews. Thank you very much. **

**I hope I can make this more interesting, for anyone who reads this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Road trip**

* * *

L was already aware of the fact that Mello wasn't exactly fond of Near, but, after that display, he knew something had to be done. He talked with Roger about taking Near and Mello on a trip of some kind to sort out whatever differences were among them. L knew he couldn't leave without knowing for sure that his top pupils were alright, and Roger had accepted the idea almost instantly. He, too, agreed that something would have to be done in order to solve the problem.

L had also decided that he wanted Matt to come along for peace making purposes. He did, after all, live at the same residence with them and knew the two a bit more on a personal level.

Light was also being forced to go as well and, as much as Light didn't want to, he didn't really have a say in the matter. To be perfectly honest, he would have rather spent an entire week with _only _Misa Amane (the alleged, second Kira), but, instead, he would have to stay at a place that Ryuzaki wouldn't tell him of. Not to mention he would also have to spend time around Mello, who he had personally dubbed as 'the spawn of Satan'.

"L, would you _please _just tell us where we're at least going?" Mello whined. He was currently being dragged, by Matt, towards a small, five seated, rental car that would be taking him to only God knows where.

"Now, where would all the fun be in that, if I told you?" L replied. "That would spoil the surprise."

The stubborn blond scoffed. "Well, anywhere Near's going I _surely_ don't wanna go!"

"... Of course you don't," L muttered. He, Light, and Near were already sitting inside of the vehicle.

Near wasn't entirely sure that this little 'trip' would allow him and Mello to cooperate, but he was at least willing to try. _What's the worst that could possibly happen?_

Matt forced Mello into the backseat and quickly hopped in, to secure any chances of the blond getting out.

"I got him! Drive, Light, drive!"

"Matt, you _idiot_!" Mello exclaimed, trying to push his 'friend' out of the way. "Move it!"

The brunette crossed his arms and shook his head. "No can do, buddy."

"Besides, I'm already driving," Light added, looking back at the three. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Can it, 'I'm a gay'!" Mello growled.

Light's brows furrowed angrily. This kid was so _unbelievably_ annoying! "Hey, don't you _dare_ start that up again! I am **not** gay, and I _will_ turn this car around!"

"Don't say that!" L hastily whispered, "That's what he wants to hear!"

"Go ahead! That's what I want!"

"... See."

Light groaned in irritation. "Look, kid, I'm not going to give into you or any of your childish comments."

Mello raised a brow and crossed his arms. "_Kid?_ I'm almost fifteen, and you can't possibly be _that_ much older than me!"

"Well, actually, Mels," Matt leaned over towards the blond, "your birthday's a ways off... It's not in _May, _it's_-_."

Mello nudged the younger teenager in the ribs. "Light doesn't have to know _that_!"

"I'm eighteen," Light retorted coolly, smirking to himself. "That makes _me_ the adult and _you _the annoying brat."

"Light, I wouldn't agitate him if I were you," Ryuzaki warned lightly.

Mello smirked dangerously. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say... _Mr. _Yagami."

"_Thank you_," Light emphasized triumphantly. "You see, Ryuzaki, I do_ indeed_ have a way with kids."

The detective sighed, "Of _course,_ you do."

* * *

Unfortunately, for Mello, Matt had basically thrown him into the middle seat and that meant he was shoulder to shoulder with Near. He tried his best to keep his eyes forward—to avoid any sort of contact with the albino boy—but, after riding in a car for over two hours, anyone could get bored.

He cautiously glanced at the preteen. Near's head was laid against the glass of the window, a slender finger twisting a usual strand of hair, seemingly off in his own, little world. What went on in that kid's head, anyway? He was always so... distant.

"Hey, L," spoke Matt, "How far away are we from our destination?"

The great detective placed a thumb on his lower lip. "Hmm... approximately fifty-eight minutes."

"So, basically, an hour?" Mello questioned.

"No, less than that," L unemotionally corrected.

"... Yeah, by like two minutes."

The great detective held up two, long, piano-like fingers. "Two minutes is still two minutes, Mello."

Mello sank back into his seat. He was sitting next to Near, so the sooner he could get out of this car the better. _I am _not _about to complain about lesser time!_

"So, Light, do you know where we are headed?" Near asked. It was the first time he had spoken since the trip began.

"Uh, no, I don't actually," Light replied. He was a little surprised that the younger boy had even said anything. "Ryuzaki gave me some instructions to follow, but other than that I have no idea."

The white haired boy nodded understandingly. "Oh, all right then. Thank you, very much."

"No problem... Hey, Ryuzaki?"

L retracted himself from his thoughts. "Yes, Light?"

"I like Near," he declared, pointing towards the silent boy sitting in the back.

Mello snorted in disgust. "Kiss up!"

"I am _not_!"

"Not _you_, Light! I was referring to Near!"

"Why?" Matt asked. "What did Near do wrong?"

"He's trying to get on his good side!"

Matt shook his head. "He only asked a question, Mels."

"It's called 'reading between the lines', Matt."

"Do I get a say in this?" Near mumbled.

Mello's eyes blazed in annoyance. He grasped the pale boy's over-sized shirt collar, with both hands, and pulled him up to his face. "_No,_ you bothersome, little _sheep_!"

"Geez, Mello,_ shut up already!"_ Light suddenly snapped.

All three boys immediately became silent, wide eyed, and stared at the older teenager.

Light swerved the car over to the side of the road, causing a sharp jolt, and turned around fully to face Mello. "Okay, I am _so_ tired of your complaints and insults! Leave Near and _my last name_ alone, before I stuff you in the trunk!"

Matt began to laugh uncontrollably at Light's fuming behavior, Mello's only reaction revealed pure amusement, and Near remained silent.

L massaged the sides of his aching head. This would work... It just had to! _Just fifty-three more minutes... Fifty-three._

* * *

**Thank you, for reading, and I hope this was good.**

**If anyone has suggestions, or has anything they would like to point out, please comment on it.**


	4. Back to Basics

**Thank you for the kind and supporting reviews and comments everyone! I really appreciate them! I'll continue to write to the best of my ability.**

**I should have said this before, but I obviously do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Back to Basics**

* * *

Mello was not about to let Light off the hook that easily. He almost got away with making another joke about Light's name, but, apparently, the man was serious when he said he would stuff Mello in the trunk. He stopped the car again and actually tried to pry the blond out of his seat!

L tried his best to hold Light back, while Matt and Near attempted to keep Mello in his seat. Mello wasn't happy that Near was even touching him, and that created a whole new set of arguments. Not to mention, a brief fist fight was started between Light and Mello... in the car. Not outside, in the vehicle. This action caused a few people to drive by slowly and watch for a few moments while the two went at it. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the remainder of the trip was a total wreck on Light's nerves.

"Okay, Light, turn right here," L instructed.

"All right."

They were now off the main road and the area they were now driving through was nothing, but a wooded area with a simple, dirt road. Mello squinted out of the window, looking through the thick trees for any sign of civilization... _Unless this is a... Oh, no._

"A _camping_ trip, L?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Why, yes, it is, Mello."

Mello blankly stared out into the forest. _"Why?"_

"Because," L began, "we will be going back to basics. In other words, we will all need to depend on each other in order to survive." He turned his head to look at Mello in the eye. "I _want_ you and Near to learn to trust each other."

Near said nothing and gave no indication as to what he thought.

Matt nodded in approval of L's goal. "Good idea, L!"

"Thank you, Matt."

"So, let me get this straight, L," Mello acted as if he was going to have a seizure, "No... _chocolate_?"

"Correct. I will not have any sweets," the great detective cringed slightly, "nor will there be video games or toys... That isn't a problem is it, boys?"

"Nah, its fine I suppose," Matt twiddled his thumbs around. _Stay strong Matt... It'll be okay. Sorry Pikachu... Many apologies, Princess Peach._

L's eyes then cut to Mello and Near. "How about the two of you? Is this acceptable?"

"_No_," Mello bluntly stated, "but if that's what you wanna do... then so be it." _God, this is _so _wrong!_

"Agreed," said Near, who was still leaning against the car's window, "Who knows, this could be interesting."

L nodded, clearly satisfied, and crouched in his seat frontward again.

A sudden thought clicked into Mello's mind. "Whoa, _whoa_, wait a minute, L... Does this also include smores?"

"Yes, that also includes those," he pointed to the right, showing Light which way he was supposed to turn. "It wouldn't be fair if you and I got to have something that we enjoy, while Near and Matt would not."

The blond teen blinked. "L, that's ridiculous. Everyone loves smores on a camping trip!"

"No," the wise detective said again, "we will not have them. I didn't even bring any sweet foods along, on this trip."

"Yeah, but... _ah_, whatever." Mello leaned back into his seat in defeat. _Wow, this is lame. How can you _not _have smores on a camping trip?_

"So, where do you want me to park this thing, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, as he viewed the surrounding area.

L pointed forward. "There is a small clearing up ahead. It would be best if we parked there."

Near was suddenly curious about something. "How do you know about this place, L?"

"Watari took me up here when I was about your age," the man smiled, "He has been my greatest father figure, since I never really knewmine."

"... I see," Near responded. "How... nice it must have been."

L ran his hand through his messy, black hair. "It really was... Oh, Light, here it is!"

Light parked the vehicle in a grassy area, shaded by a magnificent oak tree.

"_Wow_," Matt gazed up the impressively massive tree. "I know we've studied about plant life, at Wammy's, but... seeing this kind of thing, up close, is totally different!"

"Yes," L said, as he was sliding out of the passenger's seat. "It reminds me of how small _we _really are."

Mello quickly got out of the car and stood behind his friend. "I... guess so."

Light got out of the driver's seat to stretch, when he noticed that Near hadn't moved from his position in the car just yet. He opened the back passenger seat, revealing the quiet, twelve-year-old boy. He stole a brief glimpse of Light's face before looking back down at his lap again.

Light was confused. This boy seemed... sad, maybe? "Aren't you coming, Near?"

The white haired boy didn't move or acknowledge what Light had asked. His face was completely downcast.

Light was not used to younger kids at all, aside from his little sister... and secretly being Kira was difficult with L and three, genius kids around... but there was something about this kid that actually made him _want_ to get to know him. He couldn't explain it himself, but in the short time Light had known Near, he had already grown fond of him. It was very unlike him to feel like this, since he was out to eventually kill them all anyway.

_Thankfully, Ryuk isn't here; he would definitely tease me about this. _He mentally rolled his eyes, thinking back before he had left Japan. He had given his Death Note to Misa, to hold onto, and told Ryuk to stay with her and Rem. _At least he won't be bugging me for apples._

He held out a hand, face up, directly towards the young boy. "Come on, Near. I trust Ryuzaki, and I believe his plan will work out. Just give it some time."

Near looked up from his lap and stared at Light's hand. He hesitated for a moment, feeling a cool breeze of wind blowing from outside. He still wasn't completely trusting of Light, but took the young man's hand regardless and stepped out onto the soft, green grass.

* * *

L had a map of where Watari had taken him so many years in the past, and led them to a place that seemed to not even exist.

The five would be camping on a hill, next to a crystal, clear lake, that sparkled like a hoard of sapphires, and was surrounded by a lush, full forest. In the very middle of the lake was a small island with a gorgeous Weeping Willow tree, rooted upon it, that seemed to dance in the wind. In the distance they could see a glorious, mountain range reaching for the skies.

"Whoa," Light said, "I can honestly say, I've never been anywhere like this before."

Matt shook his head, taking in all of scenery. "Me either."

L looked out at the shimmering water and smiled thoughtfully. Things were always so much simpler as a child. He loved what he did in life, as in bringing justice to wherever it was needed, but sometimes he wished he could just be that little boy again. No worries, fear, or dealing with the mass murder known as 'Kira'... which he still suspected Light of being said criminal, but still trusted him enough to take him out there with the boys. Why? Even he didn't know.

"Hey, L!"

L snapped back into reality. "Hm? Oh, yes, Mello?"

"Where should we set up the tents?"

"Right here will be just fine," L bent down, reached into the bag he was carrying, and pulled out some clothes. "Also, we will need to change into more suitable clothing. I think you'll all be more comfortable in these."

"Will we change in the tents?" Near asked.

Mello laughed in short, small breaths. "Are you afraid to change in front of a couple of other guys or something? It's not anything we haven't seen... _is it_?"

Near showed no expression, but the light blush appearing on his cheeks indicated his minor embarrassment. "I'm just-"

"Small?" Mello interrupted, smirking widely.

The younger boy paused for a moment. "What does that mean?"

Mello choked back an outburst of laughter. "_'What does that mean_?' Are you serious?"

Near said nothing, but cast his gaze downwards, and began to twirl a strand of his hair. The pinkness in his cheeks mildly started to darken a shade.

"He's just modest, Mello," Matt quickly defended the white haired boy. He could see that Near was uncomfortable, and wanted to stop Mello from saying anything else about it. "That's not a bad trait to have."

Mello rolled his eyes. "_Sure_, take the squirt's side."

"Mels, I'm not picking sides, I'm just-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mello cut him off, "Let's just set up these tents."

Light narrowed his eyes, watching the boys set up the tents. Why was Mello so hateful towards Near? He had, obviously, seen behavior like that at school before, but it just never made any sense. People like that were just as terrible and annoying as criminals, in Light's book... literally.

After setting up tents, and changing clothes, the five headed towards the shining waters of the lake to catch fish. Mello and Light would man the fishing rods, while Matt and Near would use nets. L would view everything from a large rock resting a few, short feet away, and he prayed that things would go more smoothly this time.

It was just fishing, after all. How bad could it be?

* * *

**I suppose L forgot that he had allowed Mello to have a fishing rod... Things could get **_**very**_** bad.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	5. Fishing With Trouble

**As usual, I want to Thank everyone for the comments! I feel completely motivated when I see what people's different thoughts, of the story, are. **

**I have meant, since the beginning of this, to mention that I have already written out most of the story, but I am perfecting and adding to it, as I go along. However, if anyone has a thought or take on something in particular I wouldn't hesitate to read about it. New ideas are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fishing with Trouble**

* * *

"Hey, Light, I bet I can catch a bigger fish than you!"

"Ha! In your dreams, Mello!"

"Let's make it a bet," the blond grinned, "Whoever loses, has to gut it."

"You're on, you little runt!"

Matt shook his head amusingly. "Hey, Near, I think this'll be a good source of entertainment, for us."

"I... suppose so."

Matt's brow furrowed. Near's tone was more soft, than usual. "Something wrong, Near?"

"Hm," Near glanced upwards, "It's nothing."

The brunette teenager wasn't convinced. "Yes, it _is_ in fact something, and _you_ will tell me what it is."

"Seriously, forget it. It's really nothing to worry about."

Matt tried to stare Near down, in hopes that he would crack... That proved to be a waste of time since Near's round, black eyes never revealed a speck of emotion... Well, actually, he had grey eyes, but that was beside the point. He hadn't even blinked!

Matt finally gave up. "Fine, but if you feel like talking, just tell me... okay?"

The white haired boy blinked, almost as if he was surprised. "Uh... all right?"

Matt smiled at this reaction and grabbed his net. "Come on! I wanna see who wins the bet!"

Near picked up his net, as well, and followed Matt to where the others were. The two boys had walked up just in time to see Mello lose a fish.

"_Ah_, come on!" Mello shouted in frustration. _It was a big one, too!_

Light laughed at the younger teenager's suspense. "Looks like you'll have to bait your hook again, Mello."

Mello crossed his arms with an impatient look crossing into his facial features. "... _Well_?"

Light raised a skeptical brow. "Well, _what_?"

"Are you gonna hand me the bait box, or not?"

"You have two legs; get it yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Mello questioned, clearly irritated with the older teenager. "It's on the other side of you! Why can't you just-"

The tip of Light's fishing rod started to jerk down and pull. "Sorry, can't hear you!" Light jumped up and pulled on his fishing rod. "Seems I've got a fish on the line! Hey, Near, Matt, get those nets ready! It's gonna be a big one!"

An idea suddenly flashed into Mello's thoughts. Smirking evilly, he quickly picked up his rod, ran behind Light, aimed, and launched the hook towards the back of the young man's leg.

L's pupils shrank. "Light, watch out! Mello is about to-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

"... Never mind!"

Light limped back a few feet and let go of the fishing rod. When he fell to the ground, Mello seized the rod and took over.

"Get the nets! Get the nets!" the blond boy yelled.

"Yes, but what about-"

"Yeah, Near, I know the jerk's in pain! Just grab the freakin' nets!"

Near did as he was instructed while Matt ran to Light's side. The chestnut haired teenager had moved even father back then before because of his writhing. He must have been, and still had to be, in some serious pain.

"Matt," Light gasped, clutching his bleeding calf, "why are you friends with that little _weasel_?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, but let's get some bandages for that... flesh wound."

"_Flesh wound_?" Light exasperated, "He tore off five, _freaking_ inches of skin! I would hardly call _that_ a 'flesh wound'!"

"... Ow."

L strolled over towards the two on the ground. "I apologize, Light. I did try to warn you in time... and I also recall warning you, in the car, _not _to agitate Mello, did I not?"

A low growl erupted from Light's throat in response.

At that moment Mello approached the small group with the huge fish, tangled within the nets, nestled in his arms.

"Well, well, _well_, Light," Mello taunted, "It looks like _I _win. This thing is at least three feet long."

"But that was _my _catch!" Light retorted angrily, "I had it first!"

Mello snorted. "Yeah, but _who_ caught it?"

"Only because you played dirty!"

"... So?"

Light fumed at this behavior. "You... _you_... cocky brat!"

"Ouch," Mello winced mockingly, "that _really _hurt my feelings. I think I might cry."

L finished wrapping up Light's new wound and turned to Mello. "Where, exactly, is Near?"

The blond teen nonchalantly pointed behind him and there was Near, a few meters away, soaking wet and shivering as he dragged himself from the lake.

L placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Mello in disapproval.

"_What_?" Mello yelled, "He fell in!"

Light stood up and crossed his arms. "Did you _help _him fall in?"

"... If I did, it surely wasn't _intentional _if that's what you're thinking."

Matt snatched a towel off of the ground and ran towards the younger boy.

"Are you all right, Near?" Matt asked in concern, as he wrapped the towel around the boy's shoulders.

Near, again, indicated no form of emotion, but nodded 'yes'.

"Did he push you in?"

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about," Near assured him, "It's only water."

Matt glanced back at Mello. L seemed to be giving him some sort of speech, while Light towered over him, still seething in anger and irritation. He placed his attention back on the cold, dripping form that was Near.

"I know, but still... It's bullying."

Near wrapped the towel more tightly around himself and started off towards the tents. "... It's fine... I'm fine. So, please, don't worry."

Matt stood there and watched the younger boy slowly walk away. He knew in his heart that Near was bothered by this, even if he didn't show it. His emotions and feelings were always kept locked away, in hope that no one would notice... but there was some sort of glint in Near's eyes before he walked away. Something that made Matt's stomach twist into knots...

Sadness.

"Oh, for the love of cake, _I'll_ gut it!"

Matt snapped his attention back to the other three. L had abruptly taken the fish away from Mello and stormed away with it. Light and Mello watched him leave, faced each other, and began arguing again. The scene truly resembled a scene from a comedy sitcom.

_Oh, good, more entertainment. _Maybe Mello would lay off Near for a while now... hopefully.

* * *

**The title pretty much speaks for itself. Light fished alongside Mello and that led to nothing, but trouble. Near, also, experienced that 'trouble' firsthand... Poor boy. **

**I hope this was good enough and I, also, hope that I have tapped into their personalities correctly. If anyone liked it or has a critique, please say so.**

**Thank you, for reading. **


	6. First Friend

**Thank you all so much for your encouraging and kind comments! I deeply appreciate them. I will, as always, try to make this story as well written and interesting as possible.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**First Friend**

* * *

L gutted the fish, cooked, and served it. He was not in the mood for more arguments, and such nonsense, so he took on all of the dinner preparations by himself. He had, after all, not eaten a single sweet food in almost twenty-four hours... He was slightly irritable, because of that sole reason alone.

Dinner, itself, was tame enough, to say the least. There were no fights or misunderstandings and everyone seemed content. Near never said a word, but, as soon as he had finished his meal, he silently walked over towards the edge of the lake and sat down. He gazed up at the full moon and millions of stars glowing down on the earth.

_It's so different out here, away from the orphanage. _Near took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the cool, night air gently wisp his ghostly hair around his face. It was just so peaceful here...

Near kept his eyes closed and began to pray. He prayed that God would somehow allow Mello to give him a chance in friendship. He never let people know what he was feeling, but, whenever he prayed, Near felt that he could vent—something he could never do in front of someone else. He would always do this whenever something didn't feel right, and tonight was no exception.

While it was true that he felt lucky to possess such a knowledgeable mind, Near had always admired that Mello could openly show his emotions and make friends easily... That was something he wasn't good at and envied. Would he ever tell Mello this? No, probably not.

"Please, allow Mello to see that I am not who he thinks I am," Near silently prayed, "I really would like to have him as a friend. He's a good person... but he hates me. I don't hate him... and I don't always like to be alone, so why am I? I know I am not an emotional person and I am aware that others see me as a cold and strange individual, but..."

"You aren't."

Near's body stiffened as he awkwardly glanced up to see Matt smiling down at him. He turned his attention to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. _How long has he been standing there?_

Matt positioned himself next to Near, on the ground, and placed a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder, causing Near to flinch uncomfortably.

"So... are you ready to talk now?"

Near paused, thinking it over. Should he? "... I... I don't know."

"Hey, you can trust me," Matt said. "I promise, nothing said here will be repeated to L, Light, and _especially _Mello. Just tell me what you're feeling."

Near continued to stare at the moonlit water and said nothing. Was he ready to open up? Was he even capable of doing that?

"Come on," Matt kindly encouraged, "I'll act as your psychiatrist... and _be _your friend."

Near's eyes widely rounded. Had he just heard Matt say... that he would be his friend? Near didn't know Matt very well, but he _had _always treated him fairly... One thing was for sure, Mello would definitely not be happy if he and Matt were to become friends at all.

"Mello will not like it," Near stated, dropping his head onto his knees. "I don't want to interfere with the friendship you both have."

Matt smirked lightly. "Forget about it; I'll take care of him. He shouldn't be able to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Besides... I _want_ to get to know you."

He was truly sincere about this, and that alone surprised Near entirely. He wasn't anywhere near as exciting as Mello, yet he had just heard Matt say...

_I guess, _Near thought, as he finally faced Matt, _this could work._

He nodded, 'yes'.

"Great!" Matt lifted his goggles to the top of his head, revealing his dark, cerulean blue eyes. "First, I wanna know how long Mello's been giving you a hard time."

"Not long after we met, it seems," Near explained. "After a few test results, he wanted nothing to do with me. Soon after, and since then, he has always tried to make everything a competition."

Matt frowned. "... I've seen him push you around, but what's it like, from your point of view? How does it affect you?"

Near looked back to the still water. "It's not a pleasant feeling, but I've never let it get to me... Well, to a certain degree that is."

The brunette teenager furrowed his brow in concern. "Certain degree? How far, exactly, does that feeling go?"

"Don't worry about that," Near responded, "It's not as major as it sounds... I just don't want Mello to think he can bother me so easily."

"... I owe you an apology, Near."

He was puzzled by this sudden comment. Why would Matt have any reason to feel as though he needed to apologize? _He hasn't done anything... has he?_

"Why?"

Scratching his head, Matt looked to the ground and quickly became interested in a blade of grass. He wrapped it around his index finger and plucked it from its roots. "For not stopping it sooner... the abuse, I mean. No matter how minor _you_ say it is, it's still torment and I've always noticed... and not done enough to stop it... I'm sorry."

"Matt... that wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for not getting involved."

"You... _don't_?" he asked, dropping the little blade. "Please explain."

"Well," Near began, "it's not a comfortable situation to begin with. It never has been and always will be. People are always afraid of making a situation worse and usually assume that speaking up will do just that... but you have."

"..."

The white haired boy continued, "You've never treated me wrongly, and have done more for me, in the past few days, than anyone ever has... and since you and Mello are like brothers, it amazes me that you've done this much. I can't thank you enough for your kind efforts."

Matt's nervous expression changed into a relived, happy one. He had made a difference... and that, he felt, was his greatest accomplishment so far. He was still sure that Near was holding back on more details, but maybe, from these conversations, they could form a close bond. _Near might open up more easily, once he gets to know me._

The two boys heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, and they simultaneously turned to look.

It was L.

"Is everything all right, boys?"

"Yes," Near answered, rising to his feet, "Matt and I were just having a conversation."

L's eyes twinkled in curiosity. "Well, that's... _good_."

"Yeah," Matt said, also getting off the ground, "just talking. So, uh, where are Mello and Light? They haven't killed each other yet, have they?"

"No, but," L pointed towards the two tents resting on the hill, "they've already fallen asleep. Why, I'm not sure, but I find it strange that they have... _especially _Mello. Maybe it was all that blasted fighting... Are you both tired?"

"Maybe a bit," Matt replied. "How about you Near?"

"I am."

L nodded once. "Okay then and, since we will be quite active tomorrow, it might be best to get a good night's rest, wouldn't you both agree?"

"Yep," Matt answered.

L turned around and started off towards the tents, but stopped momentarily. "Near, I hope you will be all right in the same tent as Mello."

"I'll be fine," Near responded. "Matt will be the supervisor, I'm sure."

L cast a glance towards Matt. The brunette grinned cheerfully and gave him a thumb's up.

L smiled in return and continued up the hill. _Well done, Matt. It seems that Near has opened up to you... That's a good start._

When they reached the top of the hill, Near and Matt peeked into their tent to find Mello, very much asleep, in the back corner. He adorned a rather peculiar, goofy grin as he slept.

Near studied his odd expression, wondering what Mello could be dreaming about. It seemed rather obvious that he was...

"Matt, what do you suppose he's dreaming about?" he whispered.

Matt chuckled quietly. "He must be dreaming about chocolate again."

"... Is this a regular routine?"

"Oh, yeah," Matt nodded, "It's usually about him taking over Willy Wonka's factory."

Near raised a brow. "... I'm not surprised, but it's still odd."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"No, you aren't gonna beat me," Mello slurred, abruptly turning his back to the other boys as he slept. "The chocolate is mine, Augustus! Get away... selfish pig."

Near blinked once, and then turned to Matt. "So, it's normal?"

Matt swiftly nodded a few times, "Yep... Well, anyways, I'll get in the middle. That would save at least _one_ argument."

"All right, sounds good."

As they slid into the tent, Near recited a quick, simple prayer within his head. _God, thank you for my first friend._

* * *

**As you can tell, this story is centered around bullying and its effect on people. Please, if you know someone who is hurting because of it or is causing trouble for others, don't hesitate to speak up... I wish someone had spoken up for me.**

**I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one (hopefully not too cheesy), and Thank you, for reading.**


	7. Feelings

**Happy New Year! I hope everyone's holidays were great!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I also want to Thank those who have messaged me about the bullying topic and sharing parts of their experiences. That is the main reason for this story. It's a rough thing and I hate it for everyone, but bullying will never cease to exist. It's just one of the flaws of the world, and it will never be perfect; however, we, as people, can reduce it. We have to support each other, as much as we can. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings**

* * *

"_Mihael Keehl, I want you to be the new, proud owner of my factory," Willy Wonka declared, as they soared above the entire city in his flying machine. _

_Mello pressed his face against the glass, gazing down at the giant factory below them... and it would all be _his_! He spun around and hugged the man. "You're my hero, Mr. Wonka!"_

_Willy smiled down at the blond boy and pat him upon his head. "You deserve it, Mihael. I know you will become even greater than I."_

"_What?" Mello gaped in surprise, "I should never be compared to you!"_

_Mello hugged the man even more tightly. This was the greatest moment of his life... and yet, something seemed _really_ strange all of a sudden. _

Did mister Wonka shrink?

_He opened his eyes and looked at the floor... white socks? _

... No... freakin' way! _Near_!

Mello awoke to see that he had, in fact, not dreamt that last part. There he was, lying on his side, hugging a startled looking Near and staring right into the younger boy's wide, grey eyes.

The blond teenager's blood ran cold. _What... the..._

* * *

"Ah, good morning, L," Matt greeted sleepily.

L was already awake, despite the fact that it was still dark, and appeared to be writing in a journal of some sort. "Good morning to you too, Matt," L replied. "I can see that you are still tired."

"Yeah, I just had to take a quick bathroom break. I'm definitely gonna catch a bit more sleep before the sun rises."

At that moment, a deafening scream sounded throughout their campsite.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, GOD, _NO_!"

"Oh... _dang_!" realization flooded into Matt's mind._ I left them alone!_

"Matt, why is Mello screaming?" L asked, disturbingly calm in tone.

Matt sped off towards the tent before he could answer. _I'm so _stupid_! Even if he was still asleep, it wasn't a good idea to leave Mello alone with Near, in the same tent! That's only asking for trouble!_

When he reached the tent, Matt slung its entrance open and saw that Mello had Near trapped in a death-gripping headlock.

"You invaded my dream and, more importantly, _my _space!" Mello hissed into the younger boy's ear.

Near couldn't say anything, due to his inability to breathe properly at the moment. He, instead, tried to pry Mello's arm off from around his neck, but his efforts proved to be futile. He didn't even know what was going on!

"Mello, let go of him _right_ now!" Matt ordered.

"Why should I?" Mello questioned, tightening his grip around Near's throat.

Near, then, started to show sign's of passing out. His arms fell limply, his eyes slowly began to close…

"Because you're choking him to death, that's why!"

The stubborn blond raised a brow. "Why would you care?"

Matt growled under his breath, threw himself into the tent, and wrestled Near out of Mello's tight hold. The white haired preteen fell to the side of the fighting boys, immediately took a deep breath of air, and coughed harshly. _Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning..._

Light and L were suddenly at the boy's tent entrance, watching the scene unfold. Light reached in and snatched up Near, before he was caught up in Matt and Mello's brawl. Then, without hesitation, L jumped in and impressively separated the two.

"What's going _on_?" the detective's tone increased with each word.

Matt and Mello panted and stared intensely at one another without saying a word. Mello, however, seemed less angry than Matt was… He appeared to be confused.

"Must I repeat myself?"

"... No, L," Matt answered, "Mello attacked Near, and I did likewise to stop him."

"Matt...?" Mello was baffled by this. Wasn't Matt supposed to be his right hand man?

L then focused on Mello. "Care to explain?"

"Hey, the only reason I did anything was because _he_," referring to Near, "was all over me and taking up space!"

"Wait," Near began from where he was sitting with Light, "You were hugging me in your sleep... I don't even know what's going on."

"Mello," L began again, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Mello, knowing he couldn't really explain himself there, gave up on trying to win this argument quickly. "Okay, fine, I was dreaming... and maybe I got a bit carried away with my actions."

"A _bit_?" Matt questioned, "You were practically strangling him!"

_Matt? _Mello was absolutely floored. His best friend was always on his side! What had happened..._ Near,_ he thought angrily. _This is Near's fault! That sheep must have befriended him somehow!_

"Mello?" L asked again, "_What_ do you have to say for yourself?"

"... Forget it," Mello answered stiffly. "Let's just forget it."

"Oh, no you don't," Light scolded, "You aren't getting off that easily... and aren't you forgetting something?"

Mello groaned, "_What_?"

"I believe you owe him," he pointed down to a certain, albino boy, "an apology."

Matt smirked. _This should be interesting. Mello's never really apologized before for anything or anyone._

"... Seriously?"

"Yes," L stated in a matter a fact tone, "and you should become friendlier to say the least... for _all_ of our sakes."

The blond boy's left eye began to twitch. "Okay, fine. If I do, will you all get off my case?"

"That all depends on the way you act, Mello," L calmly replied.

"Ugh, whatever..." he tentatively turned his gaze to the pale boy, "Near... I'm very... _very_..."

"Come on, buddy, you can do it!"

"Shut it, Matt!" he than continued, "very... entirely and eternally..." _Ugh, this is _so_ stupid!_

Light was stating to get annoyed. "Would you just say it already you little punk?"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Mello shouted, "I'm _sorry_! Happy?"

"Uh, say it like you mean it," Light went on, agitating the blond even more so.

Near rolled his eyes up towards the chestnut haired man. "You know, this isn't exactly necessary."

"No, he's going to say it right," Light responded to the younger teenager, "In fact, he would be _happy_ to do this."

Matt snorted. _Light, you're butt's as good as toast, when Mello gets a hold of you._

Mello sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever... Near," he started again, "I'm... sorry." Mello inwardly gagged. That left the absolute, worst, toxic taste on his tongue.

"It's all right," Near didn't hesitate to respond, "It was only a misunderstanding."

Mello grunted and turned his gaze to the bottom of the tent._ I really_ hate _that kid. He's even managed to hypnotize Matt... Try to steal my best friend will he? We'll then... I'll just have to get even with him._

* * *

It was now mid afternoon, and L decided it was about time for an activity. "Hey, is anyone up for swimming?"

He didn't have to ask. Mello and Matt threw off their shirts and dived right into the lake.

"The water's great!" Matt yelled at the remaining three. "It's warm and-" Mello ducked him under, laughing and splashing water into the other boy's direction.

"Hey, Near, are you going in?" Light asked. He, too, was about to join in on the activity.

"I'm not sure. It sounds all right, but..."

"You don't know how?" Light guessed.

Near shook his head. "No, actually, I know how... I'm just not used to this sort of thing... and I don't know if I should get in."

"Is it because of Mello?"

" ... Well, not necessarily, but-"

The older teenager placed his hand on Near's shoulder. "Hey, Matt and I will be there, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Ah... okay," Near replied softly, "I'll join too, but I will **not** take off my shirt."

Light laughed at the comment and, without warning, reached down around Near's waist and tossed the boy over his shoulders, as if he were a young lamb. He then began walking towards the lake.

"What are you... doing?" Near hesitantly asked. He was almost afraid to find out, though he already had an idea of Light's intentions.

"This," he stopped at the shore line, "Hey, Matt, catch!"

Matt turned around, laughed at the sight of Near on Light's shoulders, and readied a position for the upcoming catch.

"Count of three!" Light warned. "One... two..."

Near's eyes widened, as he tried to slip himself off of Light's shoulders. "Wait, what, _no_! Light, don't-"

"Three!"

Light flung him towards Matt. Matt caught Near head on and both went under, on impact. After a few seconds, Matt popped up, while Near kind of floundered to the surface, clearly shocked in expression.

Mello took the opportunity to laugh at the boy's suspense. _It's weird to see Near showing so much emotion, but this is hilarious!_

Light jumped in and waded over to Near. "Haha, are you all right?"

Near didn't move, but shot an unidentifiable expression at the older teenager. "Yes, but... _why_ did you do that?"

"Come on," Matt encouraged, swimming over to him, "Loosen up and have some fun!"

"... Well, I- "he was abruptly hoisted onto Light's shoulders again. _Why must he do this?_

Light glanced up at Near. "Too late; you're having fun, now!"

L stood on the bank of the lake, ever present, but always watching. Near seemed to emerge from his secluded shell more and more over the time spent swimming, thanks to Light and Matt. Mello, unsurprisingly, would still have nothing to do with the pale boy and continued to tease or stay away from him. Hopefully, by the end of this trip, Mello would come to understand Near a little better... That's all L could really hope for anyway.

"Hey, L," Mello called, getting out of the lake," I'm starving! Are we catching fish again?"

"Yes, we are," L replied, "and I have an assignment for you and Near to do together after we dine."

Mello cringed. "Oh, wonderful. I _can't_ wait."

* * *

**Does anyone want to guess what L has in store, this time?**

**This chapter's title represents Mello's hard 'feelings' towards Near. I can also say that it, too, represents how Near feels about the difficult situations. **

**I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking and was written well. Please, let me know if I haven't stayed true to all of the character's personalities, and I will fix it. I think I've done well with Near's character so far. It's still him, but who knows what he's really thinking? As cliché as it sounds, he might just be lonely.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	8. Cruelty and Change

**Thank you for the responses, everyone! I am very pleased that I seem to be doing well with this and hope to only make it better.**

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write. One thing I would not want to happen, is for this story to be overdone or not have enough detail. Still, I think this came out well.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Cruelty and Change**

* * *

**"When we do evil, we and our victims are equally bewildered." ~ W. H. Auden**

* * *

"Okay, L, dinner's over. What's the assignment?" Mello was _so_ ready to get this out of way.

L humorously rolled his eyes at the boy, noticing the unenthusiastic tone in Mello's voice. "There is an area, a mile away from here, where wild berries grow. I have only been there once before, but the grove should still be there."

Mello raised a brow. "... And?"

"_And_," L continued, "I would like you and Near to go there, together, and pick some for us all."

"… Seriously?"

"Yes, Mello, and you will _not_ start another argument about this."

"But-"

"No buts," L cut in, "Now take this basket and map," handing him the specified items, "and be on your way."

"L, what's the map for?" the blond boy asked, holding up the folded paper. "You said it was a mile away from here; that shouldn't be _too_ far."

"Yes, but let me tell you something Mello. While it's not that far away from here, it's very easy to get lost in these woods... How do I know this exactly?"

Mello shrugged.

"This forest is terribly thick and unidentifiable. Watari and I, years ago, hiked through there," he pointed towards the trees, "and found it incredibly hard to understand where we were going. In simple terms, that is why I made this map."

"... I see," Mello said simply.

"Just hurry, all right? Sunset is exactly one hour and thirty minutes away and I don't want the two of you to be wandering around in the dark, so..." L pulled two, small flashlights out of his pockets, "I'll give you these, just in case."

"Okay, thanks, L," Mello looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Near!"

"Yes?" The white haired boy wasn't sitting that far away.

"Get your butt over here! We have to go _now_!"

Near glanced back at Matt and Light—who he had been sitting with—once more, stood up, and headed towards the impatient, blond teenager.

"Near," Mello shook his head, "why are you wearing those pajamas? We're going through the woods, not taking a nap."

It was true, Near was wearing what anyone would usually see him wear back at Wammy's every day: his simple, baggy, white, pajamas and matching socks.

Near looked down at his clothing. "Well, they're comfortable and it seemed reasonable enough to wear them, after swimming."

Mello rolled his blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come on, we don't have time for this." He grabbed Near's arm and began dragging him away from the site.

"Be careful!" L called after them. "Stay together!"

"Whatever!" Mello sarcastically yelled back.

"Would you please tell me where L is sending us, Mello?" Near requested.

Mello released the preteen's arm, reached into the basket, and pulled out the map L had given him. "We're going to a berry grove about a mile away from here to, you know, pick some berries. Simple as that."

"All right," Near replied. "Which way do we go?"

Mello focused on the map, pinpointing their location. "First of all, we'll just keep going this way and then we'll turn left after about sixty paces."

* * *

Mello continued to read the map and instruct, while Near trustingly followed him.

_Mello is being somewhat... nice, _Near thought, still following the older boy. _He has not insulted me once... Is it possible that he has changed his mind, about me? That's kind of a long stretch, to think, but maybe-_

"We're almost there," Mello ducked under a low tree branch, "It should be right around… here."

The boys viewed the area in astonishment. The berry grove was nothing like they had expected.

The final rays of the afternoon's sunlight filtered through the trees, around the circular area—in a dream-like visual—and there were numerous varieties of berries to choose from. The two wondered why so many different types would be clumped together all of the way out there, but it seemed everything from blackberries to, L's favorite, strawberries grew there.

"Well," Near spoke up, "we should begin before the sun goes down. It's nice here, but I don't want to be out here when it gets dark."

"Agreed, now let's get started."

Near knelt next to the strawberry patch first, since he knew L would be mostly excited about those. Mello strolled over to random ones and picked a good amount of each. He glanced back at Near who had now moved on to a raspberry patch.

_This will be all _too_ easy. _Mello smirked, calculating a plan_. I'll just make him find his own way back without me to guide him. That'll teach him to steal my best friend and mess with me. Besides, what's the harm it could do? I'll just tell L that I thought he was behind me and we'll come back and get him. Knowing Near, he'll probably just stay put and, plus, he'll have his flashlight. When we do come back for him, I'm more than sure he wouldn't blame me. Heh, he would be too soft, to speak up about this!_

Mello looked at the contents of what they had picked and it was almost, completely, full. Perfect. Now would be a good time to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Near, I think we should head back now. The sun's going down soon... What are you doing?"

Near was lying flat on his chest, trying to reach something from beneath a bush. "Just give me a second, Mello. I dropped my flashlight under here."

Mello grinned maliciously at the younger boy, as he silently started to slink away into the trees. "Okay, just find it quickly and follow." He continued his quiet, steady, backwards pace, until he was sure Near couldn't hear or see him anymore, and crept away.

Near finally retrieved his flashlight and pulled himself up into a kneeling position. "All right, Mello, I got," he turned around and saw no one, "... it."

He scanned the small grove, hoping to see a head of golden hair or even hear his name being called...

Nothing. Mello was gone.

_Did Mello... leave me behind? _he wondered, hoping with all of his heart that he was wrong... but Near quickly realized that it was definitely what it seemed. Mello couldn't be in danger because, if that was the case, he would be too, and he heard nothing that would clarify that.

_Mello deliberately left me here. _His eyes narrowed. _He purposely used the map on the way here, and I know he had to have had it when he left. He had this planned from the start... but maybe I can remember the way back. _

Near stood up and studied the area. He first looked at two, particular shrubs and remembered entering through them. He walked in between them and strained to see past the trees. It was really difficult to understand which way to go next.

_How am I going to get out of here? Should I even attempt to leave this place?_

* * *

Mello was coming upon the camp site and could see a fire beginning to blaze. As he walked closer, he could make out the silhouettes of L, Matt, and Light.

He took a deep breath. _Okay, remember to make it believable. Act as if you really didn't know he wasn't there._

"Hey, guys," he said, placing the basket of berries on the ground, "we're back!"

L smiled, still staring into the campfire in front of him. Mello's tone seemed to indicate that he and Near had gotten along. His plan had worked, after all!

The detective glanced at Matt and Light first, to witness their expressions... confusion? Horror? Why did they appear that way? L whirled around and saw Mello... but Near was not with him.

"... Mello," L's voice slightly quivered, "_Where_ is Near?"

The blond boy raised a skeptical brow, slowly turned his head, and then jumped in surprise. "No... _no_... He's gone!"

"Mello, what _happened_?" Light yelled.

Mello shook his head, his eyes bulging in apparent shock. "I... I-I don't know... He was behind me, earlier!"

L ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it in worry. "I am... an _idiot_."

"No, Ryuzaki, you're not!" Light exclaimed. He too, was concerned. "Why would you blame yourself?"

L's hands now began to, almost unnoticeably, shake. "I... I should have known better then to send two, young boys off alone, in there!"

"N-No worries, L" Mello spoke up, "All we have to do is go back and get him... right? He couldn't have gone far."

L suddenly grabbed Mello's shoulders. "Remember what I told you Mello? Even if you aren't far, it's easy to get lost... and I should have mentioned something else."

Mello's blood started to run cold, sending shivers throughout his body. "W-What?"

"There _are_, in fact, wild animals out here. This area is basically a home for deer, elk, and... cougars."

Mello gulped in horror. "What... _cougars! _H-How do you know? _Why_ didn't you tell us?"

L sank to the ground. "I've seen certain tracks before and... I foolishly thought that if I spoke it, I would jinx the situation or strike too much fear into you... but that was incredibly stupid, and I should have known better. I just..."

Light cut straight to the point, "We have to go find him, now!"

"Y-Yes," L quickly rose from the ground, "we have to leave now, before something happens!"

"I'll get the backpacks!" Light quickly volunteered, sprinting towards the tents.

L hastily followed. "Wait, I'll help you! We need to make sure we have everything ready, for any situation! We also need to extinguish the fire!"

Mello stood there, blankly staring into the dark, gloomy forest. It looked so unforgiving in there... What if something were to happen? What if something already _did _happen?

_I hate Near, but... this wasn't the prank to pull. If he winds up missing or dead... Ugh, that look on L's face... He looked so scared. I've never seen him look like that before. I didn't think he _could_ look or feel that way... _

"Mello."

He snapped his attention from the frightening woods and locked eyes with Matt.

"Mello," Matt sternly repeated, "... You left him alone on purpose, _didn't you_?"

" ... "

Matt scrunched his eyes shut in disbelief. Mello didn't have to say anything for him to know. "I knew it… _Why _would you_ do _that?"

Mello rubbed the nape of his neck, beginning to feel heat rise into his face. Matt had seen right through his act... and L and Light didn't? "I... I w-was..."

"Jealous?" Even behind Matt's goggles, anyone could see how infuriated and disappointed he was.

_Matt's never been like this._ The blond swallowed roughly. "Y-You could say that."

Matt turned around, refusing to look at the other boy. "Tell me, then... of what?"

Afraid to say anything more, Mello replied with nothing. _I can't believe I'm even feeling this way..._

"_Of what_?" Matt stiffly repeated, lowering his head, "The grades, the rank of being first behind L... thinking I wasn't going to hang around you as much?"

"... Y-Yes," Mello admitted. His voice uneasily lowered as he continued, "I didn't want someone else to beat me at everything... including your friendship, Matt... You know how I've always been. I've never done anything, but try to be the best... but, I guess... that was wrong."

_Did I just hear that correctly? _The brunette boy's head snapped back up. _He almost sounded sincere._

Matt finally turned back around. "The reason I've been sticking around Near, for the past few days, is because he has no one... No one, Mello! He's always being treated unfairly by _everyone,_ and you've always made it worse for him. Try to look at things from his perspective, for once!"

"M-Matt, I-"

"I am _not _done!" Matt firmly interrupted, "Here's another thought. What if _I_ was number one and _Near_ was number three? Would you have hung around me then, or would you be treating me like you do Near?"

That did it... Matt was right. Mello had never thought of that, and had always hated a boy who had done nothing to deserve such treatment... and now, because of his childish behavior, there was no telling where Near could be. He still might be in the berry grove, but he never told Near about the difficulty of finding your way back or, worse, something that could have already found him. Mello played the possible scenarios over and over in his head, instantly regretting everything.

"What do I do now?" Mello whispered, "How do I fix this?"

"First of all," Matt began, "I would _not_ tell L about this. That would only tear him apart, to know what you did."

Mello bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Second, find Near and prove to him how sorry you really are."

Mello gazed out into the forest again and curled his fists. "Yeah... I'll do that." He would straighten out this mess, he created.

"Mello, Matt," L called. He and Light hurried back to the boys, backpacks in hand, "We'll leave now, and we will also need these." He held out two, communication devices towards the teenage boys.

"We don't have anything to contact the authorities?" Matt asked, taking one of the devices.

L shook his head remorsefully. "No, I don't. I figured reception out here would not be well received... but these should be all we need."

Matt nodded understandingly. "We're going to berry grove first, right?"

"Yes," L responded, "we will check there first and if Near isn't there, we will have to split up. I would hate to resort to that, but we don't have a large range of options. If that were to happen, I would go with Light and you would go with Mello."

"Okay, L, that sounds good," Matt agreed.

Light turned his flashlight on. "Let's go! We shouldn't stand here any longer!"

They all nodded in agreement and clicked their lights on, as well.

Mello glared into the thick trees once more. _We'll find Near and bring him back by any means necessary._

* * *

**The title of this chapter represents Mello's terrible behavior towards Near, what he did to him, and his realization in that. He now wants to change for the better. Poor Near though... I really don't like doing this to his character, but it's for the story's development. I must admit, I am putting some things that I have personally experienced into Near's perspective. While I have never been left alone in the woods before, I have been left behind, without knowing, countless times (in different ways). I know that most people could relate to that feeling.**

**I hope this was written well enough, and Thank you, for reading.**


	9. Fear and Faith

**I am an official college student, now! It's exciting, but strange too. The thought of college reminds me of how quickly I'm growing up... and I hate it. I know that age is just a number, but, in truth, I wish I could stay a teenager for a little while longer. Well, one thing is for certain, the teachers and professors didn't hold back on the work load! **

**Thank you all for so many great reviews! I am more than happy to know that people are still reading this, and I enjoy the thoughts you share. It's a truly honorable feeling.**

**In the last chapter, it ended with Mello beginning to change his thoughts about Near. Also, L, Light, Matt, and Mello have gone off in search for him. Did Near stay within the grove or did he try to find the camp site, by himself? **

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fear and Faith**

* * *

Since Mello had 'disappeared', Near decided it would be best to stay within the grove and hope that Mello, or someone else, would show up soon. That and the absolute darkness of night had convinced him to stay put. Sure, he had a flashlight, but it would be rather useless in this forest and there was a decent amount of moonlight to say the least.

Near sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, just waiting... waiting for L, Light, Matt or... Mello. The obvious question, he now thought, was 'why'? Why would Mello leave him alone in the dark? Why did it seem that Mello would never change his opinion of Near?

_Will he always, and only, see me as his rival and enemy? _He twirled a lock of his white hair and shined his flashlight around him, taking in what was underneath the blanket of darkness. Near closed his big, dark eyes and concentrated on listening for a sound...

_Wait, what was that? _

Leaves we're rustling. Someone was coming and, by the sound of it, they weren't far. _It's probably Mello. For all I know, he may have been watching me all along. _He opened his eyes again. "Mello... is that you?"

No answer.

_Is he fooling around? _he rolled his eyes and called again. "Mello, stop and come out already!"

The white haired boy's only response was another series of silent, rustling noises_._ _If that had been Mello or anyone, for that matter, they would have answered... unless this is all just some cruel joke._

Near pulled his legs into his chest and kept calm as the unnerving rustling grew louder. The sound was coming from somewhere ahead of him... then it suddenly ceased. After a moment of complete silence, he heard another sound... a low, cat like growl.

Near's heart began to pound wildly against his chest. _No...! _

He slowly rose to his feet, and hesitantly shined the flashlight towards the bushes in front of him. Near was rarely afraid of anything and was always so careful to hold such emotions back... but what he saw next was far more horrifying than anything he had ever seen or imagined... a large mountain lion, standing mere meters away. The boy took notice of a long scar slashed across its frightening face. The marking, itself, added to the lion's ferocity.

Near froze, staring at the terrifying creature and began to wonder why a cougar was even down here. There were some mountains around after all, but thinking about that wouldn't help him at all. He, instead, hoped it would keep moving along...

It didn't.

The cougar licked its whiskers, growling much deeper than before. It's demonic, amber eyes continued to pierce directly into Near's large, grey ones.

_I can't keep staring at its eyes. _Near trembled as he, carefully, backed away. _If it comes towards me, I'll have no choice, but to run... and I'm not at all athletic. _He glanced to his side. He could escape in between those trees and run in a zigzag pattern. _It might not be enough to save me, but I would rather go down fighting for my life than stand here, and get mauled to death._

He took another cautious step towards the trees, and the lion, still, did not budge. Then another... another... another... and another. _I just might make it, _Near thought hopefully, _I must try to maintain myself and not reveal too much fear. _He was almost there, just a little bit more...

_This is it! I'm at the edge of the grove. All I have to do now is- _he accidentally stumbled over a tree root and fell backwards. _No!_

He looked back to the beast from his position on the ground. It was still there. Near's fallen flashlight's shine revealed the lion's hungry, studying gaze. Its eyes seemed to resemble the fires of Hell as it crouched to the ground and placed one paw forward, ready for the attack.

Near's pale lips quivered... He could actually see its claws... those long, knife-like claws...

He had to run, **now**!

The wide eyed preteen slowly got to his feet, not once breaking eye contact with the beast. _Okay… now! I have to run _now_! _He turned and bolted through the trees.

Near heard the screeching howl of the monster bellowing from behind him. The chase had begun, but because of his zigzag strides and with the total thickness of the forest to aid him, Near could avoid the lion... for now, at least.

* * *

His chest burned and screamed for rest, but he remained at the same pace. He couldn't allow himself to slow down, not for a second. Even if he was running at a fast enough pace, Near was surprised that the lion hadn't caught him yet! One moment he would hear it and then the next he wouldn't... almost as if the creature was toying with him, extending the horrific game for its own enjoyment. Near couldn't hear it now, but that didn't mean it wasn't lingering in the shadows like the devil it appeared to be.

Near didn't know how long he had been running, or how far, but his legs were threatening him to stop. Looking ahead, he spotted a high-length tree that he could easily climb up. The cougar wouldn't be able to follow him up the tree because of how thin the branches were towards the bottom. It would support him, but not the lion…

He made it to the tree and impulsively swung into its branches, quickly climbing one after another. Near hoped his analysis was correct, as he looked down towards the ground and caught a glimpse of the beast. It growled deeply and dug its front paws into the trunk. Near watched from above as the lion circled the tree, seeming to understand that it would not get to its prey so easily.

After a few more minutes of glowering, the large animal gave up and bounded away into the forest.

_Just like _that_? I-It's gone…_ Near balanced himself on a thicker branch and settled his aching body into a leaning position. He took short, deep breathes of blessed air and questioned how he had actually lived through that. _I can't believe it... I just, barely, escaped that lion by climbing up a tree... How did I do _that_?_

Running a shaky hand through his wavy, colorless hair, he tiredly thought over the entire ordeal.

_How could this have happened? _Near's eyes closed from exhaustion as he continued reading his thoughts_. I must calm myself. First of all, I know I can't stay in this tree forever... but I will need to keep moving when morning comes. Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am and how far I've come. The others will have a hard time finding me... and they, also, might have to deal with that lion._

Deep within his rapidly beating heart, he could feel a twinge of fear. _I cannot hide the fact that I am... _afraid_. I could have been killed by that lion... and the others may be put in danger as well... I don't know if it's gone for good, but... I can only hope that _if_ it comes back...' _sleep began to over take him_, 'I'll be prepared._

* * *

"He's not here!" Mello scowled, cursing himself under his breath. He and the others had desperately searched the grove and its surroundings, but found no sign of Near. All they had recovered was his abandoned flashlight and nothing more.

"L," said Matt, "If you could give an estimate time, how long would you say that Near's been alone out here?"

The man sighed, "I would say he's been alone for, at least, an hour... A lot can happen in one hour."

A cold chill slithered up Mello's spine. Breathing deeply, he clinched Near's flashlight within his fist. "What could have caused him to leave this behind?"

"Uh… M-Mello," Light stuttered, "I-I think I know why... Everyone... look at this."

Mello hated the way Light's tone sounded. Whatever Light had found, it would **not** be good.

Light shined his flashlight on the ground... where a large, feline paw print had been embedded into the dirt.

Mello gasped in horror. "T-That... wasn't there earlier."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah... I was around that bush earlier and I don't remember seeing _that_," Mello answered, staring at the print with disbelief.

"Ryuzaki," Light's voice cracked, "You don't think that... Near's been-"

"No, I don't, Light," L quickly cut in. "If Near was dead, there would definitely be traces of blood around here and," he shined his flashlight around the area, "I, thankfully, don't see any."

Mello gulped harshly, feeling sick to his stomach. He pictured Near, all alone, being brutally massacred at the claws of a horrendous lion... The blond teen rapidly banished the awful image from his mind. He didn't want to imagine something so horrible. _If that happens, or _has_ happened... I-I could never forgive myself! _

Matt nervously glanced behind him. "Do you think the cougar is still around here, L?"

"Hmm..." L pondered, thoughtfully placing a thumb to his lips. "To be honest, I don't know. It's rather peculiar that one would be away from its rougher terrains of the mountain, but all I can say is that Near might have left before the cougar came around... or he saw it and ran... His flashlight is here, and I don't think he would have forgotten it so easily, knowing how dark it was getting."

"So, basically, you think that Near saw it and ran?" Light questioned.

"... More than likely," L responded. "I have no way of knowing if the cougar followed him or not, but..."

"But, what!" Mello exclaimed in a softer tone. "L, he might not have been able to get away from it, for all we know!"

"We cannot allow our minds to accept that theory," L's voice shook sternly, "We _have _to think positively, for Near's sake."

Matt bit his lower lip, glaring hatefully at the lion's print. "Should we still split up?"

L stared into the forest around them. "We have no other choice."

Light inwardly gasped. "Ryuzaki, are you _sure _we should go through with this? I mean, what if Matt and Mello get lost, too?"

"They won't."

"But how do you know?"

"Light," L said, turning to him, "we will all be taken care of. Near is still alive out there, and we are going to find him. We need to have faith in that."

"L..." Mello was near speechless. His guardian was so sure of himself.

"We can do this," L encouraged, "Remember, God is on our side."

Light's eyes widened. _What... I haven't thought of God ever since... _

Mello and Matt exchanged a glance of hope. L was right. He had always told them, and the other children, that God was there and on the side of justice. No one can really explain all that happens in life, but there is always a reason, even if the situation is not in your favor.

"All right, L," Mello said, sounding a bit more confident, "We'll split up and look for Near... and L, if you don't mind me asking, can we uh... f-form a quick prayer circle? I've seen Roger do it, with other people, before."

Matt side glanced at Mello, completely in awe of his new-found attitude. It was like his friend had transformed completely!

L smiled and took Mello's hand. "Yes, Mello... I'm proud of you."

Matt happily took Mello's other hand and held out his other for Light to take. The eighteen-year-old, somehow, felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Why was he feeling so strange about this? Was it because he had once studied in a weekly Bible and Scripture class before finding the Death Note? Maybe it was because he was trying to become God, himself... and now that Light thought of it, Ryuk had told him—when they had first met—that, because he had used the Death Note, he could neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity...

"Come on, Light!" Matt kindly smiled, still offering his hand. "We'll all need this."

Light hesitated. These kids… because of them, his views on things had gradually been changing. He couldn't deny the fact that he cared for all three of them. It had happened so quickly, but it was as if he couldn't _feel_ 'Kira' as much anymore... _Why am I just _now_ thinking about this? It's ridiculous._

The chestnut haired, young man accepted the younger teenager's hand and Ryuzaki took his other. _Ryuzaki... L... He doesn't really deserve to die, after all, does he? These kids genuinely love and respect him..._

As Ryuzaki recited a quick prayer, Light couldn't help but think, for the first time, _Is the Death Note really worth using?_

* * *

**I will now explain a few things, on Light's sudden thoughts about the Death Note he uses. For me, (and I don't want to offend anyone who likes his character) I personally believe that sacrificing your soul for an already corrupt world is foolish. While watching "Death Note", I could tell that Light's heart was in the right place, but it wasn't the right move. I didn't like that his character became more and more arrogant by the episode (I didn't like him while watching the first episode) and he allowed his own self righteousness to become his ultimate downfall. **

**I always pitied Light's soul, but his character represents chilling facts and taught a few lessons. We all (Well, I hope most of us) want evil to disappear from the world, but it isn't perfect and, no matter how hard anyone tries, it is impossible to save everyone. Also, do not sell yourself short. Instead of wishing pain and death upon those who are violent and insane, try to change them or do your best to stop the horrible actions. In this story, he will now begin thinking more deeply into his past and current actions... That's right; he is going to become a big, soft teddy bear! **

**This chapter was difficult to write, because I wanted to put the right words together and represent everyone's characters, in the best way possible. It was incredibly hard writing out the part with Near and the cougar. I hope I did well enough on that. **

**The main topic of the story will not change, by any means. It is still going to center around Mello and Near. They are the main characters of this story.**

**Thank you, for reading. **


	10. On Track

**I wanted to update this yesterday, but I was a bit occupied. Thankfully, I finished every writing assignment, for the week, ahead of schedule.**

**I was happy to see so many reviews and comments, on the last chapter. Some of them gave me a few interesting ideas and allowed me to think of things I had not thought of before. Thank you all, so much! As always, I appreciate the comments and everyone for giving this story a chance. I had no idea this story would get such a positive response, but I am more then happy to see that people seem to like it.**

**The last chapter "Fear and Faith" obviously describes Near's fear and everyone else's faith. Near was chased by a mountain lion, and was able to escape it, but now L, Light, Matt, and Mello don't have the slightest idea where to look for him. Still, they will have to have faith and cannot give up. Also, because of L's testimony, Light is now beginning to doubt the Death Note he has used. **

**Will he regret using it later?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**On Track**

* * *

"L, we sill have no sign of Near," Mello reported through his communicator, "How about you?"

"No, nothing," the great detective responded. "Light and I will now turn around and head back to the campsite."

"Why? Do you think he found his way back?"

"... There's a fifty percent chance, but I would rather be certain than sorry."

"Okay," Mello agreed, "Matt and I will keep searching."

"Take a bit of time to rest," L added. "I don't want either of you to tier yourselves out."

"Don't worry about us," Mello exchanged a glance with Matt, "I don't think either of us _can _slow down. If he isn't at the campsite, we'll work even harder to find him."

He heard L chuckle lightly over the speaker, "All right then boys. Please don't hesitate to call me for help."

"Sure, L. Bye," the blond switched off the small device.

"So, Mels," said Matt, observing the forest, "where do we go now? I can hardly tell which way is which!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing L gave us a copy of the map," Mello held it up to his face and traced his finger along the paper. "But still, this map has a limit to how far it spreads out and I hope that Near hasn't gone beyond that yet."

"Yeah..." Matt gazed up through the trees. The signs of dawn were approaching. "Hey... we've been at this all night, Mels."

Mello's eyes widened in brief surprise. "Oh... we have."

"Gee," Matt sighed sadly, collapsing down onto the leaf covered ground, "I wonder what Near's night was like."

_If he's still alive that is, _Mello thought grimly. He joined his friend on the ground. Matt took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I hope he's not in danger."

There was a short moment of silence before Mello spoke again. "If anything does happen to Near... I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Mels-"

"No, Matt," the blond teen interrupted, "I was wrong. It's _my fault_... _all _my fault."

Mello had been angry with himself throughout the entire night. He had realized that it had been a stupid idea to leave Near behind a little too late, and was now kicking himself for it. _It's weird though, _he tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear_, it feels a lot easier to _not _hate Near... Why is that?_

"Mello?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, Matt?"

"Just... please don't beat yourself up, for this," the brunette's cerulean orbs focused on his friend's icy, blue ones. "It _was_ your fault, but it's not worth dwelling on now. What you can do, is make up for that mistake... and you have been."

Mello broke the gaze. "I... I-I know, but I can do better." He buried his face in the palms of his hands and mumbled something that was unidentifiable to Matt.

"What did you say, buddy?" Matt leaned closer to his friend.

Mello slowly tore away from his hand and sighed. He looked Matt in the eye and surprised him with his next question. "Would Near even forgive me for this?"

He was serious. Matt knew he was serious, and it was _so _unlike Mello to feel this way, or say something like that. He didn't know what was going on his best friend's head or heart, but he liked the new change. He grinned unexpectedly, much to Mello's confusion.

"W-What is it, Matt? Why the weird face?"

Matt's eyes brightened. "Because... Mello... you _really_ care."

"_Matt_?" Mello blinked, "What the heck are you _on_? Of _course,_ I care! I-I don't want him to hate me... even though I'm sure he does now, if not before."

The striped clad boy laughed. "Nope, not true."

"... H-How do you know?" _Is he serious?_

"I talked with him the other night... Mels, he never hated you, and I'm more than sure he doesn't now. In fact, I think he looks up to you in a way."

He was taken aback. _I've always been harsh towards him. There's no_ way_ he could think highly of me! Huh... Matt seemed like he wanted to say more, _Mello couldn't help but notice._ He looks like he wants to say something else. _

" ... He, Near I mean," Matt continued nervously, fidgeting with the loose straps on his backpack, "... prays for you."

So that's what it was. "For... _me_?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I heard him the other night."

_Wow, I am the biggest _jerk _in the world! _He had had enough. Mello did not want to sit there any longer and hurriedly hopped to his feet.

"M-Mello," Matt stared up at him in concern, "what are you doing?"

"I can't stay here any longer, Matt," Mello replied quickly, slinging his own backpack over his shoulder, "Near's waiting for us. The faster we are, the sooner we'll find him."

* * *

Near stiffly made his way through the thick forest. He had fallen asleep and had, miraculously, stayed perfectly balanced in a tree all night, but his joints were now cramped and sore. _At least it's morning... I can see what's around me._

Warm, morning light shone down on the white haired boy's face. It was a simple, yet comforting pleasure that made him feel more than grateful to be alive. Standing still in the warm spot, he intertwined his fingers and stretched his arms over his head. _I wonder how long I've been walking, this morning. _

Near finished his stretch and continued to walk again. It was already bright when he had awoken and when he had stepped onto the grass, a minimal amount of wetness greeted his socked feet. _Bright sun, not much dew... It has to be at least- _an uncomfortable rumbling interrupted his thoughts.

_Great, now I'm hungry. _Near sighed thoughtfully, wondering if he could somehow find the berry grove again. That's what he had been trying to do ever since he had awoken, but everything around him appeared to look the same. Still, he wasn't about to quit that easily.

Suddenly, he felt an abrupt irritation stinging his left ankle. When Near bent down to investigate, he noticed a portion of the bottom, left part of his pajama pants had been torn off. Traces of dried blood stained the white color around the tear. _Definitely from last night,'_ he decided. _'It's odd that I notice this now._

Lifting the remaining fabric, he found a semi-deep cut around the side of his ankle. The blood that came from it had completely hardened around the area and part of his sock.

… _That's not exactly how I pictured this to look._ What bothered Near was that the cut was swelling. While it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it could still become worse. _If I don't clean and treat this soon, an infection will start... I have to find that grove!_

* * *

It was now mid morning and Matt and Mello still had nothing to determine Near's whereabouts. They had called his name dozens of times, but no response ever came in return.

The whole situation was getting more and more frustrating for Mello the longer they were out there. As much as he wished he could, he could not change what had been done.

_Just a sign, _the blond prayed_, just _one _sign to give us a clue, as to where Near might be. Please, God, there _has_ to be something that will-_

"Hey… Mello, I see something!" Matt ran ahead towards a brier bush and crouched in front of it.

"Matt, what is it?" Mello curiously asked. _I don't know if Matt found something that's related to Near, but that was _fast_!_

"M-Mello…" Matt tried to answer, "Mello… I can't believe it! Look… _look_!"

The blond held his breath. Matt's tone of voice sounded... excited, maybe? He sprinted over to where his friend was kneeling and anxiously peered over his shoulder.

There, stuck within the thorns, was a piece of white fabric.

Matt carefully unhooked the white cloth and stood to his full height. "This _has _to be Near's! Not only is the color white, but its condition is perfect. He's been here!"

"I know... This is a great find," Mello responded, looking intently at the torn material. "Hey is that," Mello took it from Matt's hands, "_blood_?" Little spots of red could be seen on one of its torn edges.

"Matt, you don't think-"

"No, remember what L said? We shouldn't jump to that conclusion," Matt reminded him.

"Yeah, I know... but he might be hurt!" He folded the white fabric and stuffed it into his jeans' front pocket. "Well, at least we know he came through here. Now we just need to figure out which direction he went..."

Matt's eyes slightly narrowed. "Just a thought, but when I found it," referring to the torn fabric, "the thorns seemed to be leaning to the left... as if it had been _forced_ in that direction."

"I see," Mello responded, his eyes lighting up, "He could've been running that way… and the hem of his pants got caught in the briers!" He side glanced at the briers and then at the direction they pointed. "Good thinking, Matt! We'll head east, but let's call L first. He'll be happy to hear we found a clue!"

"All right, I've got the communicator," Matt dug into his pocket to retrieve the wireless device. "Should I tell him, or would you like too?"

"You go ahead and tell him," Mello answered, "I'll listen."

"Okay," the goggled teen switched it on and held it to his mouth. "L, are you there?"

"Yes, Matt, I'm here," the great detective responded.

The brunette smiled, thinking about the new hint to Near's possible whereabouts. "Good. Where are you and Light?"

"We are searching west of the berry grove. As you know, Near was not at the campsite, so we came back around here..." Matt could hear the depression in L's tone. It was really hurting him. "I really should have known better, Matt."

"It's all right, L," Matt comforted, "We didn't know this would happen, but... Mello and I _did_, however, find a clue as to where Near might be."

"What? Really, Matt!" L enthusiastically questioned, "Tell me, what is it?"

Matt then filled L in on what they had found and where they would go next. The detective told him that he and Light would find out where their current location was, and follow as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Light," L addressed, switching the communicator off, "can you believe it? A clue!"

"That's great," Light agreed, smiling outwardly. "Things are starting to look up."

"Yes," L nodded, "I couldn't be prouder of those two... especially Mello."

"Ryuzaki, if I may ask... why does, or _did_,Mello hate Near so much?" He had been curious ever since he had arrived in England. It just never seemed to make any sense…

"Well," the detective sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I'll explain, as we travel. Come now, we must be quick if we want to find Near sooner."

* * *

**I hope this was a chapter worth waiting for.**

**I cannot reveal what will happen in future chapters, but there will come a time when I ask a certain question of opinions. I don't think I should ask now, because it would only fill everyone's heads with a few, possible scenarios... What type of scenarios, I will not say. **

**Thank you, for reading. **


	11. Lonely Memories

**I can, thankfully, say that college is going well so far. It's tiresome, but I enjoy feeling productive. **

**I want to Thank everyone again, for reading and reviewing still. I want to do my absolute best when writing this because, for me, it's more than just a story. I have been trying to learn new writing techniques, as I go along, and I am putting some of my own personal experiences and feelings into this. I'm glad I decided to write this and, again, I Thank everyone for taking their spare time to read it.**

**The last chapter, "On Track", was mainly about Matt and Mello searching for Near and finding a clue, as to where he might be. As for this chapter, it will be more different than what most people are or might be expecting.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lonely Memories**

* * *

_That sound... it's unmistakable!_

Near's slow, steady steps quickened despite the uncomfortable throbbing in his left ankle.

_Water... A river must be nearby!_

The sound grew louder and louder with each passing step. He would finally be able to quench his thirst and clean his burning wound.

Finally, he made it to the source of the sound. The trees seemed to thin out near the wide river and the terrain was rocky. The water, pulsing through, seemed a bit fast, but it was still safe enough to touch. Near walked to the edge, took off his soiled socks, and dipped his aching feet beneath the water.

"That feels so much better," he sighed in relief.

The white haired boy, then, gently rubbed off all of the blood that had been clumped around the cut. Afterwards, he lifted his injured foot out again and lightly gasped at how gruesome it really looked. The slash was longer than Near had originally thought and a minimal amount of blood seemed to be seeping through still. Even worse, an infection seemed to be spreading.

_What could I have done to create a wound like this?_

Near needed to cover it with something. Thinking back to his tarnished pajama bottoms, he tore off some of the ripped material hanging from them and wrapped it carefully around the cut.

_I know I must be way off course. How will I find my way back, now? I might just have to sit here and wait... but for how much longer? _He shaded his sensitive eyes from the bright rays of the afternoon sun. _I have been out here all of last night, this morning, and part of the afternoon... I feel useless in this situation._

The young boy cupped his hands into the cool water for a long-awaited drink. Feeling the liquid trickle down his dry throat, Near thought about the others. They had to be looking for him. Not even Mello would leave him alone in the woods forever... right?

_I just don't understand Mello at all... Maybe I'm not worthy to be his friend._

L was not only an admirable figure, but a good example of a father figure to Near, even though L rarely visited Wammy's. Matt had told him that he would be his friend, and Near had accepted him as one. He was still curious about Light, but all in all, the man seemed to care about him. _Mello, on the other hand, will always hate me. Whether I come out of this dead or alive he will feel the same... For all I know... Mello might _want _me to die._

Near's heart began to ache. He didn't want to believe that theory, but, somehow, it wouldn't surprise him if that was Mello's true intention. Near had often wondered if his own parents had felt the same, and he remembered how ashamed they had appeared to be of him. He could never understand why.

They had never been violent towards Near, but they had never shown him true love. Even holidays and special occasions seemed lonely. The truth was that there was not one, real, decent memory he could recall having with his parents... and then... that very last day with his parents...

_How could a day begin so wonderfully... and then end so tragically?_

* * *

_A young couple and their son—no more than the age of six—arrived at a small, isolated park outside of their town. The sun was high in the sky and the air smelled of nectar and pine. The child smiled brightly as he made his way to a wooden swing set. He snuggled a tiny, black and white, stuffed puppy in his arms and giggled excitedly. He sat down on one of the seats, anxiously waiting for his mother and father to join him._

_The young boy watched the two approach him. His mother smiled down on him lovingly and ruffled his curly, white hair, while the father strangely glanced to the right and left of him. He then began swinging his son through the air. The boy felt so happy and free and wanted to remain like that forever. He clutched the stuffed puppy in one arm and held onto one of the swing's ropes with his free hand._

_His parents usually didn't want to be seen with him... and he was already aware of that, but, for some strange reason, they were today. As he swung through the air, he spotted one other family in the park. There were people here. His mother and father didn't seem to mind him today and whether they would stay this way or not, did not concern him much... He only wanted to feel truly loved by them for once, in his life._

**...**

_Later on, in the afternoon, the other family left the park. Now, the little boy and his parents were alone. Still, everything seemed to be going well. He sat on the ground with them and played with his stuffed animal, feeling overjoyed by their presence and sudden closeness. Maybe they would really stay like this, after all..._

"_Nate," the young mother began, turning to her son, "I need you to do your father, and I, a favor."_

_The child's innocent, grey eyes met his mother's own pair of eyes. "Yes, what is it, mother?"_

"_Your father and I need to make a quick phone call in the car. We will come back for you, as soon as we can."_

_He was suddenly puzzled. Why couldn't they just call whoever they needed to call here, and what did she mean by, 'as soon as we can'? They wouldn't be gone long, would they?_

"_I left my cell phone in the car," his father smiled down at his son and continued, "It's an urgent business call, and your mother needs to help me with some choices I'll make."_

"_Why can't I go with you?" Nate asked. "I'll be all alone."_

"_Well... you could say it's sort of like a surprise," his father awkwardly answered._

_The young boy's eyes brightened at the news. "Is it for me?"_

"_Yeah," his father answered again, "you could say that too."_

"_We need to hurry, if we want to meet our schedule," the mother lightly tapped her husband's shoulder._

"_Right... of course... uh, be a good boy all right, Nate?"_

_The child smiled up at them. "I will."_

_The young couple stood up and walked away from their child, disappearing into the trees that surrounded the park. _

They will come back,_ Nate told himself. _A surprise... I wonder what it is.

**...**

_Something was wrong. The late, afternoon sunlight was fading... His parents had been gone, for far too long! Nate remembered that they had said they would be back soon... Had something happened to them?_

_He stood up, still holding his stuffed puppy, and clumsily ran to the edge of the park. He peered through the trees, hoping to see or hear them. _

"_Mother... Father?" he called. No one answered._

_He slowly walked past the shaded trees. He was afraid of the dark and what might be in it, but he didn't care. All he wanted, at the moment, was for his parents to embrace him and tell him that they loved him. They had never really done that before, but he had high hopes that they would, then._

_Nate made it past the trees and looked for the car... _

_It was gone. It _wasn't_ there._

No… they… they didn't…

_He fell to his knees and shut his eyes, trying to block out negative thoughts. _

No, no, _no_... They didn't leave me! This... I-It's just a bad dream. I have to wake up! Please... _please_, somebody, wake me up!

_It was real... This was all _really _happening! His parents had left him alone... It was such a crushing blow, and he was totally unprepared. _

_How_... H-How could they? I should have known this was too good to be true... This proves it... They never loved me!

_Breathing heavily, Nate looked to the sky. The sun was going down. It would be dark soon, and who knew what would happen than? He collapsed on his side, clutching the stuffed puppy more tightly then ever, and cried. The boy felt broken and worthless. His parents _didn't_ want him... They never had. _

"_Something must be wrong with me," his sobs intensified, "I must be no good!"_

**...**

_A middle aged man and woman, walking by later that night, found Nate lying on the dusty ground. Concerned for the child, they asked why he was alone. Nate tearfully told them that his parents didn't want him, and that they purposely left him there. _

_Hoping that the boy was only mistaken, the couple asked where he lived, so that they could take him back. Nate told them it wouldn't matter, but he would show them anyway._

**...**

_As they approached the residence, Nate felt that something was terribly wrong. The car was not only missing, but every light was out. It appeared to be deserted... Were they trying to pretend that they weren't home?_

"_That's odd," the man said, shaking his head, "No one seems to be home." He turned to the small child. "Are you sure that this is your home?"_

"_This is the place," Nate stated, wiping dried tears from his pale face. "I wouldn't make an incorrect statement of where I live."_

_The man studied the dark house curiously. He walked up to the front window and peeked inside. He gasped and whirled around to his wife and Nate. "N-No one's here! All that's in there are a couple of boxes!" _

_The woman scooped Nate into her arms, balanced him on one hip, and jogged over to her husband. She squinted through the glass and saw nearly a thing, as well. Nate looked along with them in silence, feeling worse then ever before. They had truly left him... for good._

"_Sir... ma'am," his tiny, choked voice spoke, "i-it's _my _fault they left." The broken hearted boy placed a shaking hand on the window's glass and stared at his reflection. The house was abandoned, much like himself. He would never see his parents again, and they obviously didn't care whether they saw him again or not._

"_Why would this be your fault, young man?" The older man asked sternly, "I can't _believe_ a mother and father would do this to their own child! Why, I would...!" He resisted the urge to slam his fist into the window, but was clearly furious. _

_Nate stroked the smooth glass and held his stuffed animal tightly. "I... wasn't a good enough son for them. T-They've never liked me. It's always been that way... always."_

"_Dear, _please_ don't blame yourself," the woman told him, "This was a cruel act done upon you..." tears began falling from her eyes, "You... y-you are not at fault!" _

_The boy turned his gaze to the ground, unable to say anymore. He nestled his head into the kind woman's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel one of her slender arms wrap around his back, comforting him. Nate appreciated her efforts, but everything was wrong. He was worn out from the day's shocking occurrences and still didn't want to believe it. _

_Nate felt like he was nothing, and the only family he had ever known was gone. He just wanted all of the pain to disappear..._

* * *

If it had not been for that kind couple, Near didn't know where he would have ended up. They had told him that they knew a kind man, who ran an orphanage in Winchester, England, by the name of Quillish Wammy. _He_ had taken him in and found special talents from within him... Near knew, then, that he wasn't _completely_ useless.

No one was ever able to track down his parents, but living at Wammy's didn't seem any different, to Near. While the adults were always very kind, he still felt lonely. Whenever the pallid boy tried to make contact with the other children, they would run from him like he was some sort of plague. Because of the rejection, he detached himself from everyone and everything; his sensitivity could not bear it, anymore.

Mello, especially, was someone that gave Near a hard time. He knew it was because he had beaten the blond at every test and challenge they were given, but he never understood way the hatred was so intense. Still, he had always admired Mello for his ability to 'feel'. Near could never socialize properly with anyone, because no one had ever given him a chance to connect... and for that, he would always be alone.

He squinted up towards the sun again and saw that it was a bit lower than before. The sun wouldn't set for a few more hours, but Near knew that he would have to find shelter and, hopefully, a berry bush that was safe enough to eat from soon. He surely didn't want a repeat of last night's previous events.

The boy stood on his feet and began to limp along the side of the river. His ankle was burning even more so, now, then before.

_Just a little more walking. I'll find somewhere to stay sooner or later._

Suddenly, a low growl came from within the trees. Near stopped in his tracks and gasped one, short breath; he prayed that the sound was only his mind playing tricks on him.

_It can't... it just can't be..._

He nervously peeked into the forest... nothing.

"Oh, thank God," Near sighed aloud, holding a hand up to his rapidly beating heart. "It wasn't that-"

A deep snarl sounded this time and was closer than the last noise. He began to feel himself shake and tremble. No, this was no mind game. That _had _to be real. He spun to the right of him again... and saw the form of a terrifying cougar. Time seemed to stand still, as human and animal stared into each other's eyes.

Near had immediately recognized the marking on the lion's face. _That scar... This is the same lion from last night! Has it been stalking me?_

* * *

**This was a horrible chapter for me to write, and I feel terrible for Near's character here. I hate to do it, but this is how I will end the chapter. **

**No one knows what happened to any of the Wammy boys' parents or how they became orphaned. Anything could have happened, and I wanted to try this theory. It's a pitiful one and, again, I feel terrible for it, but this is what I thought of. I hope it wasn't too predictable or boring. **

**I want to ask a question now, and I definitely need an answer. When I first published this, I rated it K+. Even then, I wasn't entirely sure about it. I have written minor phrases and violence that would be considered harmless, but I feel like I should move it up to T. There are future scenes that I am curious about. Before I do anything, I want an honest opinion. **

**I hope this was a good chapter. I read, once, that a writer should not write flashbacks into a story because they are unnecessary. I, personally, don't agree with that, but please don't hesitate to give me any advice.**

**Thank you, for reading. **


	12. Realizations

**Again, I Thank everyone who has ever read or commented on this in such a positive manner. It pleases me to know that I can affect or even relate to someone through a story. This will sound stupid, and I apologize in advance, but... it honestly leaves me with a fluttering feeling in my heart. I appreciate every person who reads this, and that is no lie or exaggeration.**

**The last chapter was an emotional one, for me to write; most of this story is. Near took a look into his tragic past and, soon after, the cougar came back... **

**What happens now?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Realizations**

* * *

_The beast had, in fact, stalked Near. It had been secretly following him at a distance ever since he had climbed down from that tree that very morning. _

_Why? _

_Pure curiosity. This white creature was unlike anything it had ever seen and desired to taste its blood. _

_It had let its prey get away the first time, because the lion wanted to watch and learn what the creature's strengths and weaknesses were before killing it... Perhaps _now,_ would be the time to do it. _

* * *

Near bit his lower lip, trying to think of a way to escape this cougar. _There's no way I can possibly outrun it... and there's no way I can hide from it. Not this time._

A deep, rumbling growl erupted from the monster. It took a confident step towards the white haired boy and crouched to the rocky ground. Its tail flicked from side to side, anxiously waiting for the unknown creature to make a move. After all, taking prey down easily was no fun at all.

_Okay, running into the forest is not an option,_ Near calculated, his heart thumping all the while. _I wouldn't make it. My ankle is hurting, and there's too much space between me and the forest... and turning around to run wouldn't be very smart... What can I do? _

The lion took another low, step forward and the boy mimicked the motion by taking one step back. Near knew he had limited options. He didn't know when the cougar would finally pounce, and he didn't know how much time he had left, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. Dying here would be too easy... He just had to make it!

Something clicked. _The river._ He glanced down at the rushing water. _This lion wouldn't follow me. I could jump in, let the current carry me a ways down, and then get out... but there are two possibilities if I go through with this. One, the currents might be too strong, and I might drown. Two, I might be carried too far away from the others, and they may not find me..._

A piercing roar screeched through the air. Near gasped and looked back to see the lion spring from its position and race towards him.

_It's too late, I have to jump _now_!_

Near lept away from the cougar and down into the cold, fast moving waters. He immediately felt himself being harshly pulled through and under. He struggled to stay above the surface, but the current, as he had originally guessed, was too strong.

He desperately gasped for air, hoping to latch onto something. _Everything is slippery from the water. I can't hold onto a boulder, and there are no tree roots or fallen limbs to grab!_

Freezing water poured into his lungs, as his vision started to become blurry and distorted. He could feel the stinging blows, from colliding with rough rocks and boulders. All he could hear were muffled crashes of water. Near found that the river was quickly becoming wilder and deeper the farther down he went. At the pace the river's current was going, he couldn't even distinguish how far down he was.

He splashed through the rushing water furiously, just trying to reach one of the river's sides. He was going far too fast to even catch a good enough glimpse of anything. He could, however, see that the afternoon sky was now hidden completely behind gloomy clouds, only making the experience that much more surreal.

Suddenly, a faint, but loud, crashing sound came from in front of him. Near whipped his head around to see what he would face next. Up ahead, he could see were the wide river was cutting off...

A waterfall.

Near's eyes shot wide open. _Oh, no! No, please...! _He was coming upon it quickly and from the looks of it, it would be a long drop.

_I... I-I can't avoid this; it's inevitable._

The preteen's strength was almost gone, and he allowed his body to relax._ It can't be helped, _Near thought, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see what was about to happen to him. _I am going over, and there is nothing I can do about it._

Near felt more of the swift, powerful currents... and then came the frightening sensation of falling. He fell silently, back first, down the powerful wall of water, imagining sharp rocks waiting to gut him below. Maybe the fall alone would be enough to kill him...

The fall felt like it would last an eternity, but Near knew it would be over in seconds. As he braced himself for whatever impact he would feel, Near pictured the faces of his parents, Quillish Wammy, Roger, L, Light, Matt, and...

Mello.

His heart tightened again, at the thought of the blond teenager. Near couldn't explain why it hurt to think of him, but... maybe Mello would be satisfied now. The young boy was certain he would die, and he knew that his body may not ever be found.

_Mello might have wanted this all along…_ His heart ached once again. W_ithout me around, he could succeed in anything... I really don't want to believe that._

Even after everything Mello had done, Near could never bring himself to hate or feel bitter towards him. He had always wished the best upon the blond, and had always hoped that Mello could, somehow, see him as a friend… Perhaps, it was never meant to be.

One, warm teardrop fell from underneath his eye lid and, feeling that this was truly the end, he thought one, final prayer...

_God... please, don't blame Mello._

* * *

"Matt, I hear water! Come on!"

The two teenagers rushed through the thinning forest and soon came upon a wide river.

"Wow, it's _huge_!" Matt exclaimed. "Mels, do you think Near's been here?"

"... Yes," the blond answered, taking a few steps forward, "In fact... it _feels_ like he's been here."

The goggled boy tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean, Mels?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a strong feeling. He... He _had _to have been here," Mello's sharp eyesight caught something on the ground next to the river. He walked over to the spot and knelt beside his discovery. "And _here's_ my proof. Come and look, Matt!"

Mello heard his friend run up to his side. "What is it?"

"Look," he said, "Here are Near's socks." Mello picked up the tarnished footwear and observed the amount of blood on one in particular. "This is his left sock... so his injury must, obviously, be around his left ankle."

Matt knelt down to look. "I can see what you mean. There's even a spot where fibers were ripped... and here," he pointed to the pebbly ground, a few inches away, "there's a little bit of fresher looking blood on the ground, than what's on the sock."

"Hey, you're right, Matt!" Mello looked intensely at the blood spots and then at the cloudy sky. "I don't know what time it is, but judging on the color and dryness of the blood..."

"He had to have been here within an hour's time!" Matt finished.

"Yeah," Mello stood and turned to the left, the direction the river was flowing. "My best bet is that Near went this way. If I were in his position, I would follow the river."

Matt nodded positively. "I think you're right. We should go this way and fast!"

"Right... but there just seems to be one problem, though," the blond narrowed his blue eyes in thought.

Matt's suddenly felt perplexed. What was Mello thinking about, now?

"W-What? It's a good thing we found this much... right?" the brunette asked.

"Truth is, I don't know myself," Mello admitted, "But still... something doesn't feel quite right..." he shook his head, "Forget it; we need to go!"

* * *

"So, you're saying it's because of Mello's desire of being first, in succeeding you, is the reason he hates Near so much?"

"Yes, Light," L responded, "that is correct."

The two, young men were making their way through the thick woods. They had found the thorns that Matt had told L about and changed their course of direction. Now, they were on the right track.

"Ryuzaki," Light began, "How would you solve this problem? You've told me already that they're both brilliant, but work in different ways."

The dark haired detective breathed softly and shoved his hands in his jeans front pockets. "I would, personally, want the two of them to work together. Mello thinks with his emotions, while Near thinks more like I do. I believe that, if I were to die, those two would be an unstoppable team... I believe that they would be more capable than I."

"You... really think that?" Light asked. "Do you also think that they could catch Kira?"

"Yes."

"... Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. _Wow, he didn't hesitate on that answer._

"Wait, then," Light wondered aloud, "why haven't you had them around for the case?"

"Because, _I_ am the one who challenged Kira," L answered. "I have to finish what I started."

_I suppose that's the kind of answer I would expect. _He had one more question. "Do you think Mello would want to work with Near now? I mean, after all that's happened?"

The two of them walked in silence before Ryuzaki finally proclaimed his answer. "That would be all according to Mello, now. Hypothetically speaking, if I were to ask him if he would work with Near before, he would definitely turn it down. I have reason to believe that he would have rather given up the job of 'L' to Near entirely, before ever working with him."

Light nodded, wanting to know more. "And now?"

"Hmm... I would hope that he would want to, now. Mello seems to have changed dramatically because of Near's disappearance..." he paused for a moment, "and I have a few thoughts on that, as well."

"Huh?" Light was a bit puzzled now. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"What I mean," L started again, "is that he is like a completely different person now. I didn't see it at first, because of my concern for Near, but I quickly realized that Mello seemed... guilty."

The chestnut haired teenager raised a brow. "_Guilty_?"

Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, he did. What I am thinking, is that he left Near behind, on purpose."

Light halted his steps, digesting what the detective had just said.

L turned around, that same, unexpressive face greeting the younger man's. "Light, we have to keep going... Light?"

"Ryuzaki... how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked. "I would have thought the guilt was for leaving him behind, but by accident. I thought that was it."

_I thought he would've thought the same thing I did... _The great detective wagged a finger from side to side. "No, his eyes revealed differently and, while I am disappointed about that... I am also not so worried."

Light, again, felt more confusion. "Why?"

L chuckled to himself and began walking again, waving for Light to follow.

The younger man caught up to him and asked again. "Why?"

"Because, Mello seems to have understood his mistakes... and he might see Near from a different perspective, now. In fact," he smiled, "I have no doubt that he and Matt will find Near, before _we_ find them."

* * *

"Mello, it's a dead end!"

Matt and Mello had been running alongside the river, and had now come to realize that it cut off into a large waterfall.

Matt shook his head, looking in every direction. "Now what? Where could he be?"

Mello said nothing, but stared at the waterfall's edge. That feeling from before... it was stronger now. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he already had an idea of what it was. The boy took an uneven, deep breath and slowly walked towards the cliff.

"Mels, what are you... doing?" Matt asked, watching his friend from behind.

Mello continued to walk, as if he had never heard Matt.

The brunette suddenly began to feel sick. _What is going on? _Ever since they found the river, Mello had been acting strangely... and now Matt felt like he was going to lose his balance... What was happening?

The blond stopped at the cliff's edge and gazed down below. After a few moments of silence, he gasped and fell to his knees.

"Oh, my _**God**_!"

"M-Mello!" This was getting weird! "What's going on? Why did you-"

"Matt!" Mello screamed, "It's Near! He's down there!"

* * *

**Well... this one... literally _hurt _to write. I never knew I could feel such strong emotions while writing a story. Then again, I am not surprised... Bless Near's heart, that was horrible. **

**I will not reveal a single detail of what will happen next, but I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy it.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	13. Care and Despair

**I was unhappy while writing the last chapter, and, from what most of you wrote in response, it reaped. The emotions were strong for me in the last chapter, as for everyone else, I suppose. **

**Thank you, to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I always enjoy the occasional, encouraging messages from you readers. **

**My little brother found out about this story, and I had no idea of how he would like it, but he really seems to enjoy it. Every day, since I last updated, he's been urging me to write and post again. **

**The title for the previous chapter, "Realizations", represented three, different perspectives. One, Near realized he couldn't escape the waterfall, he was racing towards, and simply surrendered. Two, Light was realizing and understanding what L was telling him, about the boys. Three, Mello realized there was a gut feeling that something was wrong... and he found out what it was.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Care and Despair**

* * *

Goosebumps ran up and down Matt's body. Near was _really _down there… and according to the tone of Mello's voice…

What happened to him?

_Near... he must have..._ He glanced at the waterfall's edge. His teeth began to chatter. No question about it, Near had somehow fallen in the river and then...

Matt shakily ran to his friend's side and collapsed to his knees as well. He, too, gasped at the sight below them. The drop was much farther than either boy had expected, but they could still spot Near's unmistakable, white form lying in the water below.

The two teenagers knelt there in utter silence, feeling a cool breeze blow around them.

They had wanted to find Near... but not like this. How much pain was he in? Was he even still alive? Could he have really been lucky enough to survive such a fall?

"M-Matt."

The goggled boy continued to stare at the pitiful scene hundreds of feet below them. "Mello?"

Mello's body twitched uncomfortably. He placed a hand on the side of the cliff and then scooted forward. "I'm going down there."

Matt quickly grabbed his arm. "No, not by yourself you aren't! You could fall; there has to be another way!"

"Near is down there, Matt!" the blond snapped, snatching his arm back. "He could be seriously hurt or worse... I _have_ to go."

"Mello, I..." he paused.

Dark, blue eyes met frustrated, icy ones. "Yeah, Matt, what is it?"

Matt took a deep breath and continued. "All right, I won't stop you from going down there. I was going to refuse, but you're right. Near could be fatally injured, and he needs our help more then ever."

Mello solemnly nodded. "Yeah... he does." He looked below them again and felt his stomach tighten. _It's such a long way down… _He then, carefully, swung his left leg over the side and eased his right one down beside it.

"D-Do you want me to come?" Matt asked.

"Yes," the blond answered. "Of course I want you to come, but I think you should call L and Light and tell them what happened. You should also go wait for them at that place where we first walked out of the woods. They _will_ find it."

"... Okay, I'll do that," he stood and pulled out the communicator. "Mello, please be careful. Don't let that backpack drag you down."

"I won't," he replied. "You be careful too, all right?"

"All right."

With that, the boys separated to begin their missions.

* * *

Mello silently worked his way down the tall cliff. He had done rock climbing before, for fun, but that was all child's play. This was reality and he had no rope to assist him. He couldn't afford to fall for his life or for Near's life.

He had been concentrating on what rock he would set his hands and feet upon, but took a moment to look up. He was now a third of the way down, but those clouds... They seemed to be getting darker.

_I hope it doesn't rain. That would make the rocks slippery and I might fall. Not to mention, it might freeze Near even more than he already might be._

He continued to climb down, but a little more rapidly this time. If it was going to rain, he had to get off this cliff side quickly!

_I'm almost at the half-way mark now, _Mello thought, glancing down, but still climbing. _I haven't had any trouble with these rocks. I'm thankful for that, but anything could go wrong- _he blinked harshly, removing the rest of the invading thought.

_No, I'm _not_ going to fall! I _will_ make it to the bottom!_

* * *

This was it! Just a little bit more and he would be on the ground.

_Almost... got it!_

Mello felt his feet touch the solid earth. He looked down and saw grass.

_I made it!_ he smiled, satisfied to have achieved this goal.

It was, however, short lived.

He looked over to his right, towards the waterfall's end, and saw Near's body lying still in the shallow water. His heart began to feel heavy and pained. Blinking tightly, he grasped a hand over his chest. _It really does hurt to see him like this... I used to wish things like this _would_ happen to him..._

He tossed his backpack aside, sprinted over to the water's edge, and stood over the younger boy.

_Oh... my God..._

Near was barely floating in the water, on his back, and his head was slightly lulled over to the side. His wet, white hair framed his all too peaceful expression, and his complexion was even paler than it normally was... Ashen, really. He literally resembled a porcelain doll.

It was such a sickening sight, and it only made the blond feel ill. Mello's vision seemed to blur for a fraction of second, causing him to almost loose his footing. He recovered and craned his neck to look at the long drop, Near had plummeted. From what he could calculate, Mello guessed that the waterfall was nearly eight-hundred feet tall and its width, anywhere around seventy to one-hundred feet.

_How could there be one of this size out here? Did I _really_ climb all that way down?_

He hesitantly gazed back down upon the fragile looking boy lying in the water, and felt his heart drop once again.

_He looks... _dead. The blond teenager bit his lower lip. He was praying with all his might that it wasn't what it appeared to be. _If he's... what it looks like... I could never forgive myself._

Mello bent down, carefully took Near around the torso, and gently pulled him out of the freezing water. He then lifted the pale boy's limp, dripping form into his arms, and began carrying him to a nearby tree.

_Ah, man, even his lips look blue! _Mello thought grimly, finally reaching the tree. _Not good..._

He settled Near's unmoving body underneath the tall tree's shade and knelt beside him. _Okay... now I have to check for a pulse._

An expression of nervousness spread over Mello's face as he placed two fingertips on the side of Near's frozen neck, feeling for a sign of life. _Nothing._ He moved his fingers an inch over. _Still nothing... again!_

Once more he tried… and the result was exactly as he feared.

"Come on!" he yelled in frustration, clenching his free hand, "_Where's_ _the pulse?_"

He tried again... nothing.

Mello's body began to shake, his heart pounding within his chest. He was responsible for this and wanted more than anything to take it all back... but it was too late.

Multiple thoughts flew into his mind. _If only I hadn't been a jerk! If only I had listened to L and Matt! If only I hadn't left Near alone!_

If only, if only, if _**only**_...

_I... can't give up... not yet. I have to keep feeling for a pulse._ He concentrated harder. _I just can't give up on him!_

Mello moved his fingertips to the higher part of Near's neck now and pressed down gently. He waited for a moment...

_Thump, thump._

Mello gasped. There it was… Near was still alive! The pulse had been weak, but he found it. Relieved, he sank closer to the ground and clutched his head with his shaking hands.

_Thank God... Near's still alive! I haven't failed him... but still..._ He looked down at the white haired boy's serene face. _When he comes to... Will he forgive me? I don't deserve it… Wait his ankle!_

Mello flipped his blond, nearly shoulder-length hair out of his face and glanced to the unconscious teen's feet. Sure enough, there was a slightly, red-stained piece of white cloth tied securely around Near's left ankle.

_I better fix that._

He got up and ran over to where he had previously abandoned his backpack. Grabbing it, Mello sprinted back over to Near's side, and began pulling out the necessary items: a first-aid kit, a blanket, and bottled water.

_Near's probably sick of water by now though,_ he humorlessly thought.

Mello settled down next to the afflicted ankle and removed the cloth. He grimaced at the long slash that was underneath the material.

_Matt and I found a ripped piece of Near's clothes, and it was obviously torn from his pants._ He looked at the ripped area of the clothing. _But how did something like _that_ happen? That cut... we found that cloth on a brier bush, so... what could have caused it? A little thorn couldn't have possibly done that!_

He placed his attention back on the cut and began treating it properly. He cleansed it to the best of his ability and then wrapped clean bandages around Near's ankle. After he had done so, Mello sat back and sighed.

_It's weird. I thought I would always hate this guy... and it was all over something stupid... _I_ was stupid._ He was still kicking himself for that. _Even if I did still hate him, would I still feel sympathy and help him? I guess I'll never know... but I hope I would have._

Sighing deeply, Mello took the blanket and laid it over Near's body. He faintly smiled, crossed his legs, and propped his elbows onto his knees, resting his chin in the palms of his hands.

_Now, I wait._

* * *

Darkness.

Complete, sheer darkness.

It was eerie and cold.

He was surrounded by it... captured by it.

Where was he?

_Strange... I feel alert, but it's as if I'm still asleep._

Near couldn't feel anything under his back, but it didn't feel like he was floating either... Was he numb? Yes, that had to be it... but that didn't, exactly, explain where he was.

_Am I dead? Is this an in-between Heaven and earth? Maybe I'm partially dead._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the forms of his parents appeared a mere distance away. He squinted, wondering if what he was seeing was real.

"M-Mother... _Father?_"

He hadn't seen them in such a long time...

_No, that can't really be them. This is just an illusion._

Even so, the 'illusions' began speaking to him.

"Nate," the woman spoke.

He was at a loss for words. Her voice... It hadn't changed. It still held that light, gentle tone.

"Y-Yes?" he answered.

"Your father and I... We were cursed to have had you."

His heart sank and mind blanked, as a freezing chill swept throughout his entire body. He was trying to comprehend what she, his biological mother, had just told him. All he could do was stare back at her.

Her sickeningly sweet voice spoke up again, "You were a fool to think that we ever loved you. It's pathetic, really."

A sharp, bitter stinging pricked Near's heart. It didn't match! That tone, those words... How could a woman, who had carried him from within her for nine months, say such things? Had they really thought of him in that way?

_No, they are _not_ real! _He had to keep reminding himself of that. This was just a nightmare, a trick of the mind.

His father spoke next. "We always thought you were a freak of nature," he smirked cruelly, "and just look at you now... _my son_... all the more a nobody, then when we last saw you!"

Near's lips began to tremble, trying to hold back unforgiving tears. _I can't do this! I can't show them, these illusions, my tears! That's what this nightmare wants... my vulnerability._

The man before him mocked Near with laughter. "If you were so smart, then how did you wind up in the position you're currently in?"

He visibly winced. _Why is it so difficult to hide myself from this?_

"Aw, does the boy genius feel like he's going to cry?" the woman cackled. "Come on, _cry_ for us!"

Forcing back his emotions, Near clinched his fists and spoke out boldly to them, "You are both _fake_, mere illusions. I suggest that you _both_ disappear immediately!"

The couple stared at him and than tilted their heads to each other, smirking wildly. They turned back around to face Near and slowly began walking towards him.

The white haired boy glared at them, trying to achieve a good poker face. _What are they planning? _

The man and woman stopped a foot in front of Near, their expressions unreadable. What would they do now?

Near's 'father' lightly shoved him, causing him to loose his balance. He was falling... until something prevented it. The white haired preteen had fallen against something or, more appropriately termed, someone.

"Back off, sheep!"

Near was suddenly pushed away and hit the floor... ground? Whatever was in this total blackness? Near expected to see his parents hovering over him like reapers, but they had completely vanished...

"Near!"

He quickly turned his attention back to the blond teenager, but remained sitting on the... invisible, dark solidness beneath him.

"Mello?"

The older boy took a few steps forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you still here?"

* * *

**Near's still alive, but I can't seem to give him a break... Poor boy. Believe me, I _hate_ it! Now that I think about it, changing the rating for this story was a good move...**

**Mello is now caring for, and watching over, Near. Near is, currently, in a dream-like state of mind... and it isn't looking very good for him, at the moment. **

**I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	14. Unburied Emotions

**Thank you, to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story, of mine. It's a good feeling to know that there are people out in the world who like it. Thank you all very much.**

**I had informed some of you that I would be updating soon, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to meet the time specified. The reason why, is because I have been suffering from the flu (type B, to be specific) for the past few days. I had no idea what it was until today, but all of my crazy symptoms and fevers should have given me a hint. I have never once had the flu, before now, but I should have known.**

**It isn't hard to understand the meaning behind the last chapter's title, "Care and Despair". Mello was caring for Near and was in despair over his well being. Near, sadly, experienced nothing but despair, throughout.**

**I have said it before, and will say it again, I have put some of my own personal experiences and feelings into this story and the characters. Not only that, but also things I have wondered about and seen, for myself... This chapter is no exception.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Unburied Emotions**

* * *

Near stared up at the older boy. "What do you mean?"

"_What_?" Mello seemed to be mocking him now, "You _don't_ know? That's a first."

The white haired boy tilted his head to the side, completely confused. What was Mello trying to say? _I don't understand..._

The blond teenager huffed loudly, an obvious sign of him growing impatient. Without waiting another moment, Mello bent down and roughly grabbed Near's shirt collar. He yanked him up onto his feet and glared into the twelve-year-old's dark, grey orbs.

"Mello," Near began calmly, "What are you doing, or, better yet, what are you trying to say?"

Mello, still clutching Near's shirt, smirked cunningly. "You're just a burden, you know."

"... Pardon?"

"What are you, slow?" Mello jerkily let go of the younger boy's collar. "No one's ever wanted you around!"

Near flashed a soft glare towards him. "Mello, that is not true. Mr. Wammy saw my purpose."

Mello laughed at this response. "That's _just_ what I would expect from you... You don't seem to get the picture."

Near's glare subdued. _What picture? What am I not seeing?_

The black clad boy answered his thoughts. "You don't see that everyone is either freaked out by you, pity you, or simply use you!"

"Trust me," the younger boy sighed, "I know that I am not liked by everyone, but L, Matt, and Light Yagami have all been-"

"Wrong," Mello interrupted, slowly beginning to walk menacing circles around the boy, "Everyone that you mentioned, people that _'care'_ about you, are only putting on an act... No one liked, likes, or even _loves _you. Heh, your parents sure didn't!"

Near's heart tightened and stomach lurched, causing him to wince. No_, don't start! _he reminded himself. _This isn't the real Mello, he's a fake. Not even the real Mello would be this cruel... would he?_

The blond halted his steps, laughing in spiteful amusement. "_Finally_, you actually showed an emotion... pain! I was wondering if you even _had_ a heart!"

Near averted his gaze downwards, trying not to show anymore of what he was feeling. Again, he wondered why he was currently having such difficulty in covering up his emotions. He was always so passive, regardless of any circumstance.

"Mello," his voice, barely above a whisper, "please... stop."

The older of the two laughed even harder this time. "Oh, so _now_ you're gonna stand up to me? You've never done that before!"

"I don't want to repeat myself, Mello," Near looked up into the slightly taller boy's eyes, "Please, _stop_."

Mello smirked again, revealing his teeth this time. His appearance had not changed, but he began to resemble something ungodly, something evil it seemed.

Near didn't express it, but a cold, uncomfortable chill traveled throughout his body... He had never experienced something so ominous.

_This Mello… _He began to feel a dark, overwhelming intensity. _This doesn't seem to be an illusion, nor is he the real Mello… Is he a demon, of some sort? Is this more than a simple nightmare?'_

The unknown Mello suddenly, with both hands, grabbed Near's alabaster tresses and pulled him into his face. He pressed the younger boy's forehead against his own, forcing him to look more closely into his sinister eyes.

Feeling 'Mello's' tight grasp on his hair, Near didn't dare to try and move. He was unaware of what this supposed demon would do now, but continued to keep a steady gaze locked with the being… He would lose if he began showing fear, now.

"You're always hiding behind that mask of yours," the demon murmured condescendingly, "and as long as you hide… I'll _always_ be around, lurking in the shadows around you."

Near, still careful of his reactions, calmly retorted, "You aren't real. This is all just a figment of my imagination."

"Really, now; I'm _not _real?" the dark being's lips twisted into a frightening smirk and tightened his grip on Near's hair a little more, causing the younger boy to wince. "I'll tell you what, I'll be waiting and watching for you to make a mistake," he turned Near's head to the left, so that he was whispering into his ear now, "Show me your weakness."

Then, within the blink of an eye, 'Mello' disappeared. Near gasped softly and took an unbalanced, alarmed step back.

"Where did... he go… Hello?"

No response.

He stood there, feeling more afraid of this silent darkness then before and hesitantly looked around him, expecting to see something terrifying. Nothing, but the pitch, black surrounding greeted him.

_He said he would be waiting and watching for me to make a mistake... Then he told me to show him my weakness, _Near pondered, gently rubbing the sides of his head where 'Mello' had grabbed him. _I don't know where I am, but this seems to be more than a nightmare… Even so, I won't let it get to me… I can't_ _afford_ _to let that happen._

It was then that voices began to speak. No scenes or pictures, just sound.

"_See that kid over there? He's smart, but a cold creep!"_

His eyes widened. These voices... They were from the kids at Wammy's, boys and girls alike!

"_Oh, God, it's him again!"_

"_He's so weird!"_

"_Get lost, geek!"_

"_Why does he always wear so much white?"_

"_With that skin and hair of his alone, you'd think he bleached himself or something!"_

"_Heh, he acts even weirder than he looks! Always so freaky and quiet..."_

"_No one's probably good enough for him!"_

"_No one wants you around, albino white trash!"_

Near clamped his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the voices. They were simple words and phrases, but they had all hurt. No matter how many times he had heard those comments, it would _always_ hurt. He had _always_ been able to hide what he felt… Why did it feel that he was, now, failing? Was this what 'Mello' meant by revealing his weakness?

_When will this end?_ Near shut his eyes and fell to his knees. _I want to see the others… L, Light, Matt, the _real_ Mello… I want to be with them. _

That's when an all too familiar voice spoke again.

"_We will come back to you, as soon as we can."_

His hands slipped from his ears and limply hung by his sides. _Her… That day…_

"_I'll be all alone,"_ his own, six-year-old voice sounded now.

"_Well... you could say it's sort of like a surprise."_

_Him... _Near's head began to ache. "No... don't!" he yelled out into the darkness, "Please _**stop**_!"

"_We need to hurry, if we want to meet our schedule."_

"_Right... of course... uh, be a good boy all right, Nate."_

"_I will."_

Those last words echoed all around him… His own, naïve words…

Near's heart burned and throbbed more then ever now... It had all been so... indescribably painful! He thought he had gotten over that a long time ago, but that proved to be a wound that had never healed.

The preteen suddenly felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek. He gingerly touched the area, realizing they were his own tears…

He was crying.

_N-No, I cannot... allow this. This nightmare... If I show it these tears, it will destroy me for sure!_

He tried to force it back, but it was too late. He could feel his mask shattering... It couldn't be helped. Near buried his face in the palms of his hands, and allowed the silent, unseen tears to fall. He could no longer hold it back... all of this pain and sorrow he had hidden, over the years.

_Why does this have to hurt so much? Where did I go wrong? Am I... Am I _really_ such a weak person?_

* * *

"Hm, what is... _that_?" Mello leaned over Near's head. "Are those... _tears_?"

Near was unconscious. His peaceful expression had not changed, but there were now small, delicate tears falling from the corners of his closed eyes.

Mello bent closer down to the younger boy's face. _What _is_ happening?_

Near's pale lips began to tremble, along with the rest of his body, and closed his eyes more tightly. He appeared to be in a vast amount pain.

Mello began to feel panicked._ W-What's going on? Does he have some kind of internal injury? I-I can't help him, if he does!_

Near's eyelids suddenly flew open. His gaze was fixed upon the cloudy sky, as his entire body continued to shake. He looked horrified!

"Near?" Mello blankly stared at the, obviously, startled boy, "Near… _Near_!" he grabbed the other boy's shoulders and gently shook him, "Near, you've gotta calm down! What's _wrong,_ with you?"

The white haired boy's tear-filled eyes cut from the sky to Mello's face. His shaking and trembling slowly began to cease, as well as his rapid heart rate. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes again, trying to retain a normal breathing pattern.

Mello continued to watch Near's face, still keeping a firm grip on the boy's shoulders. He was disturbed by this. What could have been going on in Near's mind, to make him react like this? That was something he had never seen anyone do before, and the last person he would have expected it to come from was Near!

Near slowly opened his eyes again. He looked at Mello's distraught expression, than turned his head away. _Is he real, an illusion... or something else?_

The blond boy slowly removed his hands from Near's shoulders. _Why won't he look at me? He seems to be... afraid of me?_

"Near."

The younger boy stiffly turned his fear-stricken gaze back to Mello, not saying a word. He really did look scared.

"What... W-What _happened _to you?" he asked, bewilderment overwhelming his mind. This was all so bizarre!

Near didn't answer, but continued to stare up at the teenager, beside him. He glanced to his chest, saw the blanket laid across him, and felt the cold dampness of his clothing. He could also feel a strange displacement within his torso…

_This is real... This Mello is real,_ he decided. _He has to be… I remember falling over a waterfall... Mello has found me and seems to be... caring for me...? _He recalled the events before and after falling over the waterfall, including the nightmare. _It was just a stupid nightmare. I shouldn't have let it get to me, like that._

"Near? Hey, Near, you still there?"

The white haired boy snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Mello waving a hand in front of his face.

Near nodded once, but still said nothing. So much had happened in reality and inside the nightmare. It was difficult to contemplate all that had gone on, and he didn't know if he could say anything. He had never felt so shut down before.

_Well, this is awkward, _thought Mello. _He's completely out of it, and I don't know what to say! Ah, he must be mad or scared of me! Look at what's happened to him... Near doesn't even appear to be the same person, anymore._

"Near," Mello tried again, "what happened to you? How did you wind up falling down that," he pointed to the ridiculously tall wall of water behind him, "… _t-that_ waterfall?" _I bet that was scary; maybe that's why he's freaked out._

Near's wide eyes panned over to the tower of water, meters away from them. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words or sound came out. _Am I really this hopeless? I can't even speak for myself... then again, I feel horrible, so-_

"It's all right," he heard Mello say. "You don't have to say anything, right now. You're probably too... _upset_."

That last word, Mello had muttered, seemed to have a bitter tone attached. Near had a vague idea as to why that was, but he needed to ask... That is, _if _he could ask. His throat felt choked and sore.

The younger boy cleared his throat to try and speak again. "M-Mello," he dryly gasped.

Mello's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah?" _So, he _can_ talk... I guess that's good._

"How did," Near coughed lightly, "you find me? Where are the others?"

"We separated into two groups," Mello recalled. "Matt and I went one way, and L and Light went another. We thought we could cover more ground, that way."

"I... see. Where's Matt then?"

_Man, he sounds awful. He must be getting sick from being left in the water, for God knows how long! Cold... Flu, maybe? I hope it's not pneumonia... _The blond scratched the nape of his neck. "He went to go find L and Light. They should come, soon." _I hope..._

"All right, I-" Near coughed again, but this time more violently. He tried to muffle the sound by using his hands, but it didn't distract from the fact that it was still pitiful to hear.

What worried the blond even more was that Near had removed one of his hands—from his mouth—and desperately clutched his abdomen during his brief, uncontrollable convulsions. He wouldn't be doing that unless…

_Oh, no… He might have broken ribs. _Mello cringed at the sound and actions he was hearing and seeing. How could he help Near? He didn't have any medicine or a warmer change of clothes, for him... Come to think of it, that only had to make his condition worse. Lying in freezing water for awhile and then having to stay in those wet clothes... _Ah, I hope L has something for him, because I sure don't!_

"Mello," Near's hoarse voice croaked, his body finally starting to relax, "I-"

"Near, you shouldn't be talking," the blond told him sternly. "It'll only make matters worse, for you."

"T-This must be asked."

Sighing deeply, he decided to let Near ask him whatever he was going to ask him. Maybe, then, the younger boy would try to rest. "Fine, what do you wanna ask?"

The white haired boy cleared his throat again, shivered, and looked up into Mello's icy, blue eyes.

"Why did you leave me alone?"

* * *

**This was the most emotionally intense chapter I have had to write, so far. The occurrences, in this chapter, could mean anything to anyone. For me, it was the harsh comments people have thrown towards me, and having to fight off my own inner demons. What I mean by 'inner demons' are those inside voices you might hear, or emotions you feel, trying to make you believe something about yourself that isn't true. It could also apply to those who feel their lives aren't worth living or that they are weak. Believe me; I have questioned these things about myself, in the past and with current struggles. **

**Near's nightmare sequence reveals all of this. I am certain anyone can say that they have felt an unwelcome presence or have heard an unwanted thought from within their own minds... or from someone else. I, myself, am the type of person who can hold back what I feel and remain fairly calm throughout most situations. For years, I was able to fool everyone into thinking I was all right, when I really wasn't... It was a mistake. If something is truly weighing down on your heart, you should talk about it. It may not be the most comfortable idea, but it may turn out to be the best thing, for you. **

**I wish I could reveal what happens next, but that will be for another time. **

**Thank you, for reading. I hope this wasn't a complicated, overdone chapter.**


	15. Learning

**Greetings readers.**

**Good news, I am well again and back into the swing of my daily routines.**

**I received a large response from readers on the last chapter, and I Thank everyone for taking the time to write what they feel about this story, favorite it, and even sharing their own personal background stories along the way. Some of you have told me about things in your pasts and how this story might relate to situations you have experienced. I am glad that my story can do something for someone else.**

**I have another question I would like to ask about this story. I had asked, once, about the rating of this, and now I would like to ask about its categories. FanFiction only allows two subjects to represent a story (as well as a lack of good summary writing). For mine, I have picked Friendship/Spiritual. To me, it also involves Angst, Suspense, and even a bit of Horror. I would not pick Horror as a representative for my story, but Angst and Suspense also describe it, as well. Do any of you have opinions about it? I would like to know.**

**Okay, the last chapter was titled "Unburied Emotions" for obvious reasons. At some point, in everyone's lives, we have covered up our thoughts and emotions and pretend to act differently. It's a natural, human action to hide what we really feel, but it can turn into something unhealthy. It could result in years of self therapy and discovery, before we actually begin to feel good again.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Learning**

* * *

Mello knew this question was coming and had been dreading it. Strange though... Near didn't sound angry, sad, or disappointed. His question had been asked as placidly as ever... Maybe he was holding back. Still, the young blond knew he would have to answer him honestly and prove that he truly was sorry. He just couldn't believe it took Near's disappearance and accident to realize how much of an idiot he had been.

"Well... I..." he lowered his eyes away from the ill, white haired boy. _This is harder then I thought it would be._

"It's all right, Mello," Near's soft voice spoke up, "I won't get angry with you."

Mello turned his gaze back to Near, astonished at how calm he appeared to be about this whole situation. If he was in Near's current position, he would be angry.

The blond sighed. "I haven't even told you yet... How do you know that you won't?"

"Because… I know I must have done something to make you become angry, with me."

He was taken aback. _What?_

The albino boy continued, "You are always angry with me, because of our status at Wammy's, but I feel that your emotions run deeper than that. Please, forgive me for whatever I might have done."

Mello shook his head unbelievably. He was kidding, right? "Near, don't think like that. _I_ am the one who should be asking for forgiveness here; you didn't do anything!"

"Then... what is-"

"No, no, let me tell you," Mello interrupted. "The reason I left you alone, was because I thought you were trying to steal Matt's friendship from me. Being the moron that I am, I didn't think twice about safety or," he bleakly remembered the lion's print they had found the previous night, "... _what_ may live out here."

"... I told Matt, when he talked with me the other night, that I was afraid something like this would happen... Believe me, Mello, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt either one of you," his hoarse voice began to lower in tone, "I just... needed someone to talk to."

Mello narrowed his eyes in thought. _Someone to talk to... Ah, man._

"Near, this won't make up for what I've done, but..." the blond gulped, then breathed in and out deeply, "I'm sorry... so sorry."

Near's eyes widened. That was unexpected! _Is he really apologizing... to me?_

"You didn't deserve it, Near," Mello continued. "You didn't deserve any of it. Everything I did and said to you, over the years... It was all stupid and childish, and now I just wish I could take it all back."

Near's mind raced with multiple thoughts and questions. Mello had just _completely_ apologized to him... for everything! He wasn't even sure how to react...

"Near."

"Y-Yes?"

Mello's gaze, again, uncomfortably shifted away from the boy lying upon the ground. This would be the hardest thing he had ever had to ask…

"Near... I don't, in any way, deserve this, but..." he bravely focused his eyes back on the younger boy, "Will you... forgive me? Can you?"

"... Mello?"

"Yeah?" the blond teenager quickly answered.

"Are you... feeling all right? This isn't like you."

Mello smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "No, well, I mean yes, but... _Ah_, Near, I just realize how much of an idiot I've been and well... I-I would like to get to know you. I don't even know anything about you besides the fact that you're smart."

_... And _now_ he's complementing me... That's never happened, even though he only said something as simple as that. If this is some sort of dream turn nightmare again-_

"So, what do you say?" Mello began to ask, "Will you forgive me and maybe allow me to try and be your, uh... friend?"

The blond watched Near, intensely waiting for his response. _He still looks shocked. Eh, it's kind of interesting to see him with so much emotion for a change._

The white haired boy kept his eyes locked with Mello's, trying to figure out if he was in reality or just hallucinating. _This is unlike anything I would have thought to happen, but... Mello _really_ seems sincere about this... _

Suddenly, Near's grey eyes brightened at the remembrance of his prayer, the other night…

…_**.**_

"_Please, allow Mello to see that I am not the person he thinks I am. I really would like to have him as a friend."_

…_**.**_

_My prayer, _Near thought, _it's been answered... All of this suffering... its happened for the sake of this moment. I'm sure of it! This has all happened, so that we could talk about this subject. Mello wants my forgiveness and he wants to befriend me..._

Near then did something he hadn't done since he was a child, something that Mello had certainly never seen...

He smiled. Not a tiny, inconspicuous smile... but a bright and glad one.

Mello raised both brows and blinked. "Near... are _you_…"

The preteen slowly, but as quickly as he could manage, balanced himself into a sitting position. He winced at the sharp, intense pain shooting throughout his body, but chose to ignore it.

"Whoa, _whoa_, Near, settle down! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

The pale boy held an arm around his throbbing abdomen and turned his attention to Mello.

"Mello," he spoke weakly, "I forgive you. I already had... Please, know that I never once hated you."

"... You never... hated me? _Ever?_"

"No."

"And... you had already forgiven me?"

Near nodded tiredly. "Yes."

"H-How?"

The younger boy swayed, due to his pain and dizziness, but remained upright. "I knew it wouldn't be healthy to hold grudges, of any sort. However, I've lately been reminded that it's difficult to let all bad memories slide... Not because of you, but... Never mind, this is neither the time nor place to discuss _that_ story."

"And why not?" Mello questioned, placing an arm around Near's shoulders. "I'm your friend now... You have to tell me!"

"... _What_?"

"Oh, come on," Mello put on a face of mock offense, "I thought friends were supposed to tell each other things."

They stared at one another, in a moment of awkward silence, before Mello cracked and began laughing.

"Mello, why are you…?"

"Laughing?" Mello finished his question, "I don't know, but..." he cleared his throat and stuck his hand out to Near, "Come on, let's shake on it. You wanna start over and... be friends?"

Near stared at the older boy's hand, and then into Mello's eyes. He meant it… It was a true offer of friendship.

"Yes, I accept," he took Mello's hand. "I would like that."

"Hey, yeah," Mello's lips curved into a small smile, "me too." _I've never felt so light-hearted before..._

_This would certainly be a moment for the history books, _thought Near. _I didn't think it was possible, but... Mello and I are friends now. I wonder what the others will think of this._

"Oh, uh, one more thing," the blond teenager suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Lay down," Mello ordered. "You're hurt and pushing your limits."

* * *

"**I've seen miracles just happen,**

**Silent prayers get answered,**

**Broken hearts become brand new,**

**That's what faith can do." ~ Kutless, "What Faith Can Do"**

* * *

"L, Light, _there_ you are!" Matt called.

"Matt!" The two men raced out of the forest and towards the young brunette.

"_Geez_, what took you guys so long?" Matt complained, "I've been waiting _forever_! Do you realize it could've _rained?_ It didn't, but now it's almost dark!"

"Like I had said," L started, rolling his eyes at the goggled boy's whining, "It's ridiculously easy to lose your way, in this forest. We apologize for being late."

The young teenager sighed exasperatingly. "Its fine, but we _really _need to get going... I don't know what kind of condition Near's in."

"All right, then, lead the way," Light urged.

"Right," Matt replied. "We won't reach the place right away, but I think everything will be fine. I'm sure Mello's taking great care of Near."

"I can't believe your parents _did _that to you!" Mello scowled, harshly tossing twigs into the small fire he had created. "That's diabolical and _sick_!"

"I know," Near replied hoarsely from the ground, "The memory of it is still fresh, but there's nothing I can do about it. I need to let it go. I thought I had, but..."

"Hey, that's _not_ your fault!" the older boy rotated his head around to look at Near, "They tricked and hurt you... I don't know how I would have reacted, in that situation."

"… Tell me, Mello," Near began, "what were your parents like? I don't even know your background story."

Mello silently threw another stick into the fire and got up to seat himself next to the younger boy.

"My parents... and my background story," he pondered, seemingly calculating the words to use. "I know they cared about me... loved me even, but..." he shivered uncomfortably, "unexplained things happen in this world. No one can ever really explain why things turn out the way they do, but that's just the way life is."

Near could already tell this wasn't going to be good. Mello's entire demeanor had changed... and it was unsettling.

The blond continued, "I, like you, was six years old when I was orphaned. My mother, father, and I had gone out to a movie one night... and came home to an intrusion."

* * *

_A couple and their young son drove home on a dark, silent road one night. The family had enjoyed a wonderful evening together and was now returning home._

"_Mihael, did you like the movie?" the mother's airy, tender voice asked her son. Her beautiful, angelic face turned to see his innocent, blue eyes._

"_Yeah, Mom, it was great!" the little boy enthused, "It was so funny, I thought I would laugh myself into a coma!"_

_The father laughed. "Well, we don't want that!" He always enjoyed his son's reactions to things. Mihael had always been such a bright, humorous child._

"_Not _really,_ Dad!" the young boy giggled. "People can't laugh themselves into comas... can they?"_

"_I don't know," his father laughed again. "Maybe one day you'll become a doctor and find out!"_

"_Yeah!" Mihael exclaimed excitedly. "I'll become the world's greatest anything! You just wait and see!"_

"_I know you will, sweetie," his mother encouraged kindly. "I know you will."_

_Mihael happily grinned and sank back into his seat. _

_Everything was perfect. Wonderful parents, wonderful life... Nothing could ruin this moment._

_The young boy suddenly realized that he must have dozed off, because he felt the car come to a halt and he heard the engine die down. _

_They were home. _

_He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car, to join his parents. The three then walked to their front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside the unlit house._

_As soon as Mihael's father switched on the light, someone shouted "Freeze!"_

_The small family jumped in surprise and whirled to the right. An intruder! Someone had broken into their house and was now pointing a gun in their direction!_

_Mihael gripped his mother's arm. _H-How'd he get in here? What's he gonna do...

_His father raised both of his hands and tried to reason with the intruder. "Look, we don't want any trouble. What do you want?"_

"_What do _I_ want?" the man, well dressed and groomed, laughed mockingly. "You don't even know who I am, do you?"_

"_N-No," his father's voice was steady, but Mihael knew he was scared. They all were. Now, they were just waiting for this man to reveal himself._

_Who was he?_

"_You stole the only woman I ever had eyes for!" he shouted, "I can't believe she's still with a low-life like you!"_

_His mother gasped. "Vince?"_

"_Yeah!" the seemingly delusional man yelled, aiming the gun directly at Mihael's father. "I came here to take back what's _mine_!"_

"_She was never _yours_, Vince!" the father spoke sternly, but calmly, "You only lust for her; that isn't real love! You stalked her because of her looks and only that!"_

_Vince said nothing. He only kept the pistol pointing at the father's chest._

_The little boy was even more frightened then before. _What's going on? They know him, but... what does he wanna to do? Does he wanna take my mom away?

"_Please, Vince," his father began again, "she married me. We have a son... He doesn't need to see this!"_

"_Vince, please leave," Mihael's mother pleaded, "I know your feelings for me, but I have never felt that way for you."_

_The man's left eye twitched._

"_Please, just leave us alone," she pleaded once more._

_Vince slowly made eye contact with all three of the family members, never once dropping his weapon. _

_He suddenly smiled sadistically. _"_So that's how it is..."_

_**BANG!**_

_Mihael watched in blank horror as his father fell backwards, to the wooden floor. He heard his mother scream and then-_

_**BANG!**_

_He could feel her falling, and because of his tight grip on her arm, fell alongside her. _

_Mihael lay motionless on the hard, wooden floor, not believing what had just happened. He was between his fallen, bloody parents. What was he supposed to think? He could feel their warm blood beginning to soak into his shirt and hair..._

"_If I couldn't have her, no one could," he heard Vince say. _

_The young boy heard footsteps coming towards him and fearfully looked up at the psychotic man, towering above him. His tiny chest heaved up and down in fright. _

_Mihael thought that the man would shoot him. He really did, but instead... Vince politely bid him a good evening and stepped out of the house, as if nothing had happened._

Just like that... He's gone?

_The horrified, little boy looked to his left and right. Both of his parents were bleeding profoundly from the chest and their eyes were wide open and glassy, blankly staring up at the ceiling. _

_Mihael's breathing quickened. He had never seen anything like this before... _

What's going on?_ he wondered frantically. _Are they... No! _No!_ They can't be! They just can't!

_What would he do? What could he do? It had all happened within the blink of an eye... _

_They were gone, and there was nothing he could ever do to change it._

"_Mom... _Dad_!"_

* * *

**I am not evil, I promise. This story just happens to have a lot of depressing situations... I apologize to the characters, entirely. In chapter 11, "Lonely Memories", I revealed my take on how Near's past could have been. In this chapter, it was Mello's past. Again, no one knows how the Wammy boys became orphans, so it leaves us fans with countless thoughts on what could have happened. I hope it was realistic.**

**The good thing is, Near and Mello have now become friends. I hope that part was well written and realistic enough, as well. I was happy to finally write something good happening to Near, despite the fact that he's endured plenty of terrible situations, in my story. When he thought about his prayer being answered, it represented some thoughts about my life. **

**It took me years to realize that I had gone through so much for the sake of getting to where I am now. I experienced a lot of pain and loneliness on a daily basis for years, but I believe that is why I am doing well now. I used to look back on my past and think, "I wish I could change that," or ",Why did that have to happen?" Now, I look at it as a blessing. I still have a few issues with my past situations, but, in the end, I realize that I would not have changed a thing. I would have continued to feel depressed, if I had still focused on my past hurts.**

"_**Nothing is set in stone, you gotta make the right choices and keep moving forward." ~ quote from the movie, "Meet the Robinsons" **_

**Thank you, for reading, and I hope this was a good chapter. **


	16. Target

**I usually try to update more quickly than this, but I had to finish some important assignments. Education first.**

**The last chapter title, "Learning", revealed that Mello and Near learned new things about each other. I was more than happy to write Mello's apology, along with finally forming a friendship between the two. **

**Towards the end of the previous chapter, Mello revealed, to Near, his tragic past. The obvious thing to write now would be to read and find out what happens in the story now, so I will not say anymore here.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Target**

* * *

"I'm sure you know what happens next," Mello concluded. "Police came, a double funeral was held, and some way or another, I wind up at Wammy's. My memory of that is a little foggy, due to the shock I was going through."

Near couldn't begin to understand what kind of pain Mello must have been in. Mello lost his parents, right in front of him… and the crime had been an act of passion.

"Mello… did the police ever find that man, Vince?"

The blond sighed angrily. "No… _No_, they didn't. He's, apparently, good at covering his own tracks… I don't even know his last name."

"I… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mello questioned, "You didn't do it… That man," his tone darkened, "_will _pay for it. If I ever find him… I might just kill him _myself_."

The white haired preteen stared up at the older boy, in silence. It was time to change the subject. Still, before Near could say anything, Mello began to speak again.

"Sorry," he muttered bitterly, "you didn't need to hear that."

"No, it's all right," Near assured him. "It isn't hard to see why you're upset."

Mello smiled slightly. "Yeah, but… I've accepted my parents' deaths. I just find it difficult to forgive Vince. The crime, in itself, is unforgivable, but I should..."

"Don't worry," Near coughed, wincing once again. "… In time, you'll come to that. I've constantly told myself that I forgave my parents, but it seems that I haven't done that completely… I really need to grasp that."

"… You know, come to think of it, I was luckier than you."

"Hm?"

"Yeah," Mello replied sadly. "I only knew my parents for six years, but they loved me. You knew your parents for the same amount of time… but they _abandoned_ you and," his fists clenched on top of his lap, "it makes me sick! A parent should care for their kids and love them, but _yours_-"

"Its fine, Mello," Near cut in, "Thank you, for your concern, but I don't want you to worry about it… This is something I should handle, on my own."

"... You don't have too," Mello replied. "You have friends now, and we'll be behind you along the way. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Well, I… suppose," he sighed, "that would be nice."

"Good… I won the argument," the blond teen smirked, "_and_ quickly."

Near rolled his eyes, before flashing a smirk of his own. "Right, as if you could exactly call _that_ an argument."

Mello laughed under his breath_. This is so weird and, yet, it isn't. Matt was right… Near isn't a bad guy, and we have more in common than I thought… Hm…_

Thinking of Matt, where _was_ he?

Mello looked to the top of the cliff. He could barely see it because of how dark it had gotten. The moon and fire were the only sources of light he and Near had, but it wasn't enough to see what was around them.

"I hope Matt comes back with L and Light soon," Mello sighed, "I wonder what's taking so long."

"Matt…" Near thought aloud, "How did he wind up at Wammy's? He must have told you."

"Yeah, he did," Mello responded. "Tragedy struck him hard, too. His dad left him and his mom when he was three. When he was five, his mom died of pancreatic cancer… She had, apparently, had it for awhile, but never told him."

"… She didn't want to worry Matt, did she?"

"Probably not," Mello softly answered. "I also came to that conclusion. He told me that they weren't exactly what you would call 'middle-class', so his mom couldn't have been able to afford any kind of treatment for herself and support him, at the same time."

"Not only that, but it's obvious that Matt never saw his father again," said Near, "If he had, then Matt probably wouldn't be in an orphanage."

Mello nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened… Still, Matt doesn't let himself get down over it. He's always friendly and trying to support people the best he can," he formed a tiny smile in thought, "I should have watched him more and learned how to become a better person myself… My parents wouldn't have been very happy to know what I've been like, for the past few years."

"Maybe not, but they would be proud of you, now," the younger boy responded quietly. "Also, I think Matt has been a good influence on you. If he wasn't, you might have killed me, by now."

Mello crossed his arms. "Says the guy who fell down an eight-hundred foot waterfall."

Near blinked. "Are you exaggerating?"

Mello shook his head. "No, I estimated."

The younger boy glanced at the waterfall, then back at Mello. "… Well, then in that case, yes."

The blond snorted amusingly and reached down to playfully ruffle the boy's hair. "You think you're so funny."

"Uh… _Mello_?" Near began, clearly confused by his behavior_. What is he _doing_?_

"Yeah?" he answered, still semi-roughly scratching his hand through the snowy, white locks.

"Well, you're kind of-"

"Oh, wait, that's right," he realized, pulling his hand away, "You aren't a real _'touchy'_ person, are you?"

Near revealed no sort of expression, but monotonously replied, "Not really."

The blond shrugged. "Ah, well… You'll open up eventually. You're already starting too."

Near raised a curious brow. Was that supposed to be some sort of compliment? "Uh… _Thank you_?"

"Eh, no problem."

Near suddenly began coughing again. He, like earlier, tried to muffle it with his hand, but the rough sound continued to erupt from his throat. Near winced painfully and clutched his torso with his free hand. His entire body was wracked in agony.

"Ugh, Mello," he managed to rasp out, "It hurts. My throat… my chest…" he abruptly slammed his eyes shut and began shaking.

Mello cringed, looking down at the younger boy. Near was in so much pain! Not only was he sick, but he had broken ribs… There was still nothing he could do to help, either.

He had tried giving Near water, earlier, but came to find that it only hurt him to swallow it. Near was still wearing his damp, cold clothing, as well. That and the chilly, night air had to be making his illness—whatever it was—that much more worse!

_Wait a minute… This looks familiar. _Mello examined Near's symptoms. He was shivering uncontrollably now and his complexion was far too pale. He was a pale person anyway, but this hue was ridiculous!

_That's it! _Mello realized._ Its hypothermia! _He hastily grabbed one of Near's hands with both of his. _God, it's like touching solid ice! _One symptom, he remembered from health class, was numbness in the hands and feet.

"Near, can you hear me?"

The ashen preteen didn't respond verbally, but weakly nodded once.

"Okay," Mello began again, "can you feel me holding your hand?"

He shook his head, 'no'.

Mello sighed nervously. _There are four different stages of hypothermia: early, mild, moderate, and severe. Near seems to be in the 'mild' stage of it. _

This wasn't looking good at all. 'Mild' was just a step away from something worse. Mello needed to get something warm! What was there? Everything he had couldn't help Near… unless…

_My shirt! It isn't much, but it'll have to do._

He quickly wrestled the black t-shirt off of himself and started unbuttoning Near's own shirt. _I know the books instruct to remove all wet clothing, but I'm not gonna do that to him. At least part of him will be warm. That has to help him a little bit, right?_

When he had removed the white pajama shirt, Mello couldn't help but notice how many bruises Near had around his abdomen and chest. Because of Near's chalky, white skin, the dark and light contrast was more than pitiful to look at.

Inhaling a deep breath, Mello carefully began slipping his shirt onto Near's shivering form_. _He flinched whenever a pained gasp fell past the white haired boy's lips._ I can't move him around too much. I know he has to have a few broken ribs._

After successfully slipping his t-shirt onto Near, Mello gently laid him back on the ground and began wrapping him in the blanket again.

_As soon as L gets here, we'll be- _

**Snap.**

The blond teenager froze. _'What was that?'_

He cautiously looked around…

Nothing.

_No, there is definitely something here. I can feel another presence…_

Near still shivered on the ground, but he noticed that Mello had stopped moving entirely. Was something wrong?

"M-Mello," Near struggled to say, "What is-"

"Shh, wait," Mello whispered, "There's something lurking around here."

The pale boy's eyes widened fearfully. _Is it that lion again? It's an absurd thought, but it isn't impossible… There could be a passage that leads down the cliff. It _had_ seemed to follow me once before…_

_**Snap.**_

_There it is again! _Mello protectively lowered himself over Near and whirled his head to the right. _It came from over there… I _really_ hope that's a squirrel._

The two boys then waited for whatever was there to reveal itself…

They didn't have to for long. A moment later a giant, muscled cougar stepped out of the shadows and into the fiery glow around them.

Mello's blood ran cold, as he blankly stared at the horrifying creature.

"No…"

"What is it?" Near whispered.

The blond hesitated to answer. He only continued to stare out beyond the fire's flames.

"M-Mello?"

The older boy bent closer down to Near's head, but continued to keep his gaze locked on whatever had appeared. "Don't panic."

_Don't… panic? _Those weren't exactly the words he had wanted to hear.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Mello quietly warned, "There's a mountain lion behind the fire."

_Mountain lion! _Near's shivering and heart rate intensified. His breathing suddenly became more erratic.

"Near, calm down," the blond coaxed, "What's wrong?"

"T-The lion… What does it look like?"

"Well…," Mello glanced back at the beast. It hadn't moved from its spot, and the only movements it made were the constant flickering of its tail. "Aside from the fact that it's big, it looks like any other cougar… but… there _is_ a scar slashed across its face..."

Near's shaking muscles began to tighten. _No doubt, it's the same cougar! Why won't it leave me _alone_?_

* * *

_Finally, the lion had found its prey, once again. _

_There was another foreign creature with the white one. It seemed to be protecting it… The lion had no interest in this one; it only wanted what it originally came for. No matter what, they would _both_ die… He would _not_ allow for that white creature to escape this time. _

_Now, he just had to wait for one of the creatures to make a move…_

* * *

**This cougar is like Jaws. Like the monstrous shark, this cougar is not like the others of its kind, constantly follows its prey, and seems to only have one intent—to kill.**

**Poor Near, he now has hypothermia. I feel terrible for putting him through so much... He is my favorite character, after all.**

**What will happen to Mello and Near now? Will Matt, L, and Light reach them in time?**

**Thank you, for reading, and I hope this was a well written chapter.**


	17. Fatal

**Thank you, for so many comments, everyone! I always look forward to reading what you all have to say... However, there is something I should have mentioned, from the very beginning. I am not trying to call anyone out, or offend anyone, but I do not appreciate harsh language written within the comments. I know that it's everywhere and we all hear it at some point, but I would rather not read any profanity in the review section. Please avoid using it, and Thank you, for reading this message.**

**In the last chapter titled "Target" Mello learns of Near's hypothermia and tries to help him. As the chapter came to a close, the scar-faced cougar made another appearance and is ready to claim Near as its own kill. **

**Can anything be done to stop this beast... or will it get its wish, in the end? **

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Fatal**

* * *

This was the third time Near had been cornered by this lion. The one, solitary thing that frightened him the most was this animal's seemingly obsessive desire for his death. Why else would it have followed him all of this way and _why_ did it want him so badly?

Near knew that he had only been lucky enough to get away twice before, but, because of his current condition, there would be no escape for him this time around. He would die here… but Mello could still get away!

"Mello," Near whispered hastily.

"Yeah?" the blond boy answered. He still kept his eyes locked on the lion.

"You said it had a scar across its face… I told you that I was chased out of the berry grove by one… This is the same lion."

Mello broke the gaze to look at the ill boy below him. "_What_?"

"Yes, this is the one," Near said again. "This lion is also the reason I wound up in the river. I would've been killed immediately, if I had not jumped."

Mello took a deep, rapid breath and glanced at the beast again. _Near can't see this lion, but he knows it's the one… It has to be. What other mountain lion, in this forest, would have a marking like that? The real question is…_ He glared at the lion. _Why is it still following him?_

"Mello," he heard his name again. He looked back down at the white haired boy.

"Mello," Near weakly repeated, "I don't know why this lion keeps coming after me, but it has nothing to do you… You can still get away."

"_What?" _Mello hissed a bit too loudly, "Are you _crazy_? No… I am _not_ about to leave you alone with this thing!"

"But-"

"I _said_ no," the blond firmly stated. "That's my final answer. It's my fault that this is even happening, and I know you're only putting on a brave face for this... You're scared."

Mello was correct in saying that; Near _was _scared. He was afraid for himself, but even more so for Mello.

_I don't want you to die Mello,_ the boy told him inwardly. _We finally became friends… I-It shouldn't end like this._

As if to reply to Near's thoughts, Mello smiled down on him comfortingly. "You don't have to face this fear alone, you know."

"… Yes, you… told me that earlier."

"Exactly my point," Mello confirmed.

"Right… but," Near's shivering gradually began to slow, "I can't… do anything… to assist you."

Mello took a moment to examine Near's form again. _His muscles are stiffening, his speech is lagging, and his shivering has slowed down… Ugh, that's not good! That means his body can't fight off the coldness. If his shivering stops completely, he might shut down! Near must be going into the 'moderate' stage now._

If there was any chance for Near's survival, Mello knew that he would have to fight off the beast waiting for them behind the fire. He didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but what other option did he have?

"You don't have to do a thing," Mello answered, "because I'm gonna take care of this thing, right now."

The pale boy's eyes grew large and round. "No… no, you can't-"

"Oh, _yes, _I can," Mello interrupted. "You've seen me beat up kids at Wammy's, right? I can handle this _'lion'_, too."

"Mello… those were people. Fighting off… this lion… will be different."

_I can't believe he's still conscious, _Mello thought to himself. _Near's a lot stronger than I ever gave him credit for._

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "I'll be fine. Now just… try to keep warm and stay awake."

Near's vision was beginning to fade, but he could still see the blond boy hovering above him. "… You… t-try not… to die."

Mello faintly smiled. "All right."

He could see that Near was starting to become drowsy—another symptom of hypothermia in the 'moderate' stage—and, because of how bad his condition was, Near couldn't afford to fall asleep. The night air was cool, but Near's skin was freezing. The color of his skin even seemed to have a blue tint to it, now…

Mello also knew that Matt and the others were taking far too long to arrive, and he didn't know how much longer the lion would just stand there… It might grow bored soon and attack.

_Okay, I have to move quickly and carefully._ Mello made eye contact with the beast again and slowly rose to his feet. As he did so, the lion's demonic, amber eyes seemed to darken with bloodlust.

_One wrong move, and I'm dead._

Mello took a few, small steps forward. He wanted to see how much of a reaction he could get out of the cougar, but nothing happened.

_I'm only a few steps away from the fire. If I can grab onto one of the sturdier sticks, I might be able to scare it away with the fire on the end… I thought I read somewhere that mountain lions were afraid of fire._

He gulped nervously and continued shuffling towards the burning wood. Still, the lion did nothing, but watch anxiously. _He must be waiting for me to attack first._

Mello, now standing directly in front of the fire, could see exactly how _big_ his opponent was. The pictures in any wildlife book, he had ever seen, could not compare to how incredibly wicked this one looked.

_No wonder Near started freaking out; this cougar looks like it crawled straight out of Hell!_ He glared at the creature and the lion seemed to smirk in response. _It's like a horror film… A creature that's more bloodthirsty than the average animal, but will continue to chase you until it kills you… or _you_ kill it._

The very thought reminded him of Kira.

Mello knelt down, still keeping his glare fixated on the wild cat, and grasped two of the longer sticks in the pile. Each was only about a foot long, but it was good enough, and the fire on the ends burned brilliantly.

Mello had calculated a simple plan, that he hoped would work. Feeling the fire's warm glow radiate onto his skin, he exhaled and released a low breath.

This was it, just one shot to get it right.

_Okay… here I go!_

Mello quickly darted out from behind the campfire and launched one of the burning torches at the lion. As expected, the beast dodged the flaming stick and bolted towards the blond.

_Just as I thought, he'll be out of here in no time. _Mello readied his second torch with both hands, as the lion suddenly pounced through the air, bellowing a terrifying roar.

The seconds seemed to tick by in slow motion. The lion's canines and claws spread out… Mello bent backwards… and he used the fiery torch to burn the creature's underside, as it passed over his body.

The beast howled in agony and fell to its side. It writhed around on the ground, trying to cease its searing pain. The pain, itself, was strange and unusual, to it… Unlike anything it had ever felt.

"You want more, _cat_?" Mello yelled.

The 'cat' responded by growling intensely at the young teenager.

"That's right, stay down!" Mello taunted, preparing his second torch. _Now to finish it off!_

Mello launched his second torch towards the lion. It couldn't miss, it just couldn't…

* * *

_The demonic creature wasn't about to become the victim in this battle. He had worked too hard to only fail at getting his prize, now… He would kill this nuisance, once and for _all!

* * *

Unexpected to Mello's intentions and plan, the lion rolled out of the way and sprang towards him.

The boy froze in shock. _No… It was supposed to stay-_

The lion rammed its head into Mello's bare abdomen, causing him to fall onto his back. The blow immediately knocked the breath out of him.

Mello weakly opened his eyes to the monster towering above him. He winced at the weight of the lion's paws pinning him down. He could feel its claws lightly rake across the surface of his exposed chest.

_I couldn't save Near… I failed._

* * *

_Screeching its victory, the cougar raised one of its giant paws. One slash and its catch would be finished. Oh, how it couldn't wait to feel its victim's warm blood underneath its paws!_

* * *

Mello knew it was over. There was no way he could get out of this. He closed his icy, blue eyes and began waiting for his death.

_I'm sorry Near… I'm so sorry…_

"Mello, _no_!"

The boy's eyes shot open. _Matt!_

**BANG!**

The pressure on Mello's chest lifted immediately. He watched in amazement as the bloodlusting devil crashed to the ground beside him. _A shot to the head… It's… _dead_… It's over… How did-_

The startled teenager felt two, adult-sized hands press down on his bare shoulders. _L!_

"Mello, are you all right?" the great detective concerned, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"N-No," he shakily answered. This was all so unbelievable. "I'm fine, but… w-where did you all come from?"

"By the time we reached the cliff, we figured it would be too dark to try and climb down," Light steadily explained. "Ryuzaki found a hidden passage, through the trees, that would lead us down… I'm just glad we made it, in time."

Mello's eyes narrowed in thought. _So that's how the lion made it down here…_

"Me too, Light," Matt agreed, breathing an exasperated sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay, buddy."

The young blond smiled gratefully. "Same here, but… who shot the lion? Where did the gun come from?"

L took out the small pistol from his jeans front pocket. "I, uh… had it just in case." The older man fumbled it between his thumb and index finger. "You see, something was just urging me to bring one, before we packed up and left the other day... I sure am glad that I responded to that."

Mello nodded bemusedly. "I see…"

"Is Near okay too?" Matt asked.

The remembrance of Near's condition rang through Mello's mind. _Near! Is he-_

"Oh, wait, I see him over there," Light pointed out, "Ryuzaki, I'll go check on him."

"Good," replied L, "Please, let us know how he's doing."

The chestnut haired man nodded and took off without another word.

The wide eyed detective turned his attention back to Mello. "Now, can you sit up?"

"Of course I can," he responded, beginning to raise himself off of the ground. "See no prob-_ah_!" He held his arm around his abdomen. _It hurts. Why does it… Ah, when the lion rammed me!_

"What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Ah, it's fine," Mello assured him, "It was just this lion," he side-glanced at the deceased beast beside him, "… He knocked his big, fat head into my abs. I'll probably have a bruise there later; no worries."

L reached over and ruffled Mello's golden colored hair. "If you say that's all it is, then I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah, but don't try to push yourself to hard, Mels."

Mello smirked in response. _It's good they're all here now, but still..._

"_Ryuzaki_!"

L leapt up from the ground. "Light, what's wrong?"

"It's Near!" he answered frantically, "I-I don't know what's wrong with him! I don't think he's breathing!"

Mello shivered uncomfortably. _No…_

L hastily pulled Mello to his feet and the three hurried to Light's side. Mello's heart thumped loudly within his chest. _Please, God, don't let him be dead!_

Light, who was kneeling beside the albino boy, slowly turned around to greet them. His expression scared Mello… so solemn and serious…

What had happened to Near?

Mello dropped to his knees. The white haired boy's eyes were closed and his skin appeared waxy and blue. Holding his breath, Mello lightly pressed two fingertips on the side of Near's neck. _Cold… too cold... I can't feel a response, either._ He bent down closer to the younger boy's face and carefully lifted an eyelid. _His pupils are dilated... No... H-He might be…_

"Mello…?"

The blond boy sorrowfully lowered his head. "Matt… I-I think Near… might be…" one, glistening tear drop cascaded down his cheek. _Did we lose him?_

"Hold on," L interrupted, "he is still alive. I know this looks bad, but we can still save him."

"How?" Mello tonelessly asked. "We're out in the middle of nowhere and have no medical treatment. I've tried everything I could to help him, but in the end…" he angrily clenched his fists, "I _couldn't do_ a thing."

L knelt next to the defeated teenager. "Never doubt… for miracles may occur."

Mello looked his mentor in the eye. How could he be so confident about saving Near's life… especially in the death-like stage he was in?

"I… I know what you mean, L, but," Mello breathed out deeply, "… what if we're already too late? What if his body won't respond to anything we try? He already looks like he's…"

Matt knelt beside his friend. "We can't give up on him, Mels… No matter what, we can't."

"Exactly," Light added, "We'll do our best."

Mello looked at all of them and then down at Near again. The ashen boy looked so fragile and frozen… L could do many things, but could he really perform this miracle?

Even so, like Matt had said, they could not give up on him. Near had endured so much... It wouldn't be right to give up now.

_We'll put all our faith into this. Where there's a will, there's way… and we'll find a way. _

* * *

**Good news, the guys showed up and the cougar is dead. Bad news, Near is suffering from the most critical stage of hypothermia. Just when things start to look better, something else goes wrong. I promise that I am not, as I said once before, sadistic and evil. I hate doing it to the characters (especially Near, in this case), but I just... went with this idea... Keep reading and see what happens. Like L said, a miracle may occur.**

**I hope that this chapter was believable and well written. Thank you, for taking the time to read it.**

**Pray for Japan. I strongly feel for the survivors and for those who were lost. I don't know what will happen next, but all I can really do at the moment is pray... and that isn't a useless thing. Regardless of what anyone thinks, praying _does_ help. If there is anything else I can do in the future, I will do it to help.**


	18. Brothers

**I hope that everyone's Spring Breaks are/were good. If some of you didn't have one, then I hope your weeks have been good. Thank you all, for still reading, responding positively, and telling me what your different thoughts of this story are.**

**The last chapter, "Fatal", began with Mello's bravery in trying to protect and save Near's life by fighting off the cougar. Mello was almost killed in his bold act, but, thanks to L, he was saved. Unfortunately, Near slipped into the worst stage of hypothermia and Mello was distraught in the fact that Near might have died, or was dying, and that there could be nothing done to save him. **

**L told Mello that they would have to believe in a miracle, if Near was to live. In this chapter, Near's fate may or may not be decided.**

**Will he, or will he not, make it?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Brothers**

* * *

L could easily identify that Near's condition was hypothermia; Mello didn't even have to tell him. He, like Mello, knew all of the four stages and realized it had reached 'severe', the deadliest point. They would have to warm up Near's body quickly, but at a steady pace. He was well aware of how incredibly careful they would have to be. Someone who has reached the 'severe' stage of hypothermia would have to be handled very delicately.

The detective saw, earlier, that Mello had a fair amount of water with him. He peered into his own backpack and observed its contents. _I have a small, stainless steel container in here. I could pour the water inside of it and hold it over the fire until its warm enough…_

He turned to look at the others kneeling beside Near's unconscious body_. I see that Mello tried to create more warmth for Near, by giving him his own shirt. _He smiled at the thought, glancing at the young blond. He was, currently, breathing warm air near the pale boy's nose and mouth, trying to provide more heat for him. _He really has changed._

"Ryuzaki?"

The older man looked in Light's direction. "Yes?"

"Should we even try to move Near into a sleeping bag?" he asked. "Mello told us about the possibility of broken ribs."

L reached into Light's back pack and pulled out a rolled up, medium sized sleeping bag. "If we want him to get warmer, we should."

"I suppose you're right," the chestnut haired teenager replied. "It's common sense after all… Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," L responded lightly. "I should, however, bring up this next topic, to all of you."

"Yes?" Matt and Mello asked simultaneously, looking up from Near to their mentor.

"Skin on skin contact is an important treatment for those who are in the severe stage of hypothermia," L explained, "That alone will help Near more than anything else, right now. One of us will need to get into the sleeping bag with him to create more warmth, by doing so."

"I'll do it," Mello willingly volunteered. "I want to help, in any way I can."

The black haired detective nodded and smiled. "That's very good of you, Mello."

Matt nodded as well. "Is there anything I can do, L?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is Matt," L responded, "… and you are already doing a fantastic job."

"… Huh?" the goggled teen raised a brow and slightly tilted his head to the side, "What am I already doing?"

"You, dear Matt," the older man began, "are supporting and protecting your friends. You are there for them and that is really the best thing people can do for one another. They are in good hands, with you."

Matt grinned. "Yeah, you're right! I'll continue to stick by them."

"Good," said L. "I know you won't let them down. Now, Light," he turned to the young man beside him, "you need to help me put a proper pair of suitable trousers on Near; those cold ones will only continue to make his condition worse."

"Right," Light agreed, removing a fresh, white pair from the pack. "We'll have to remove his shirt too… Oh, I just remembered!"

"What?" Mello asked.

"Matt, Mello," he faced the two, "is there a scarf or something knitted, in general, in one of your bags? I thought I packed something like that in one of them, before we came looking for Near."

"Well, I don't… but Matt might," Mello turned to his friend, "Do you?"

Matt shrugged, unsure of himself, "I don't know, but we can check. I dropped my backpack near the woods edge over there," he pointed out, "when we saw that cougar on top of you, earlier."

Mello shivered and glimpsed at the lion's dead body, meters away. He placed a hand on his, still bare, chest and felt the light scratch marks left by the beast. He would never understand why that creature didn't tear into him immediately.

"Yeah… All right, Matt, we'll go check."

The two boys began walking towards the specified place together. As they passed the lion's carcass, Mello couldn't help but curse the foul creature.

_This was all your fault,_ he thought to himself. _You did this to Near... but, then again... so did I._

"Something wrong, Mels?" Matt asked curiously.

The blond snapped back into the present. "Oh, uh… Yeah, I'm fine," his eyes panned from the ground, to the trees ahead, "I think I see your backpack."

The brunette boy looked ahead. "Oh, I see," he began to jog towards it. "Come on, let's get it!"

Mello stopped walking for a brief moment and gazed upon the lion's body, behind him.

_You..._ he glared at the repulsive creature. _You represent what I used to be... a monster. I preyed upon an innocent and almost destroyed hope, for him._

He turned back around and ran towards Matt, who was already tossing unneeded items out of the large bag.

_I will never become you again... _Never_ again._

"Hey, Mels, can you help me out?" Matt asked, currently throwing a canteen to the side.

"Doing what?" Mello questioned, "Trashing everything? You seem to be doing that, just fine."

The dark, brown haired teenager rolled his cerulean eyes, underneath the goggles. "Ah, give me a break. I felt like going through it here."

"That's fine and all, but wouldn't you rather go through the stuff rationally? You're acting like an ape!"

"Oh, that was nice," Matt smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Seriously, just help me, all right? I want to find whatever Light needs quickly."

"Right."

The two searched the large pack until they found what they were looking for: a thick, wool scarf.

"Perfect!" Matt exclaimed, taking hold of the warm accessory, "This should help Near even more!" he furrowed his brow, "But… why is it, whenever you urgently need something, it's _always_ the hardest thing to find?"

Mello pulled his friend to his feet. "I don't know, but we need to get that scarf to Near, now!"

They ran back to Light and L, who had finished situating the new pair of pants onto Near, and handed Light the scarf.

"Thank you," Light told them, "I was afraid I hadn't put it in there."

"No problem," Mello replied, "but what are you going to do with it? Wrap it around his neck, like a person normally would?"

"No," L answered this time, "It's more efficient to cover the person's head with it; not entirely, of course—mainly the nose and mouth. We don't have a hat to cover the top of his head, but this will be all we need."

"…You sure are confident, L," Mello muttered lightly.

The great detective rotated his head around to the blond boy. "I have to be. If I believe in myself, we'll be just fine… You should do the same."

"I… I know," Mello sighed. "I'll do that."

"All right, Ryuzaki," Light was carefully handling Near, holding the smaller boy to his chest, "since Near's shirt is off, we should put him in the sleeping bag now. It _is_ cold tonight."

The black haired man unraveled the medium-sized bag and Light, gingerly, placed the unconscious preteen inside of it.

Light frowned at the pitiful sight. _He felt so cold... I haven't thought of God in awhile, but... maybe he could perform this one miracle for us... That is, if he can still hear me._

"Be careful, Mello," L warned, watching the blond boy slide into the unoccupied, left side of open sleeping bag, "I checked Near's form for myself, and he has a total of two broken ribs. There's also a lot of bruising around his torso and back."

"Don't worry," Mello assured him, wrapping one arm around Near's icy chest, "You told me to believe that we would be fine, didn't you?"

L narrowed his round, panda-like eyes. "Yes, I know that; just stay aware of his condition."

"Will do."

"L, Light, what are you going to do now?" Matt asked, as he sat down in front of the sleeping bag's entrance.

"We will sit right over here," he motioned towards the campfire a few feet away, "and warm up this water Mello has," L replied lightly. "Near will need it, at some point."

Matt nodded in understanding and turned back to his friends.

"I know it hasn't exactly been two minutes, but," Matt wondered, "is there even the slightest bit of heat generating, yet?"

"No, not really," the blond answered, situating the scarf around Near's face a little more. "He just feels extremely cold… It's, literally, like touching solid ice."

"A-And his breathing?"

Mello hesitated momentarily before answering again. "It's shallow… but he seems to be fine, for now."

Matt shakily pulled his goggles to the top of his head and sighed in an unsettled manor. "I must admit, I'm a little nervous," he breathed deeply, "but I guess I'll just have to ignore the feeling… It's contagious, the feeling of fear… isn't it?"

"It can be, but don't worry so much," Mello advised, "Trust me; I'm just as nervous as you are, but I can't let that feeling get the best of me… Must I _really_ repeat what L has said, for the third time?"

Laughing warmly, Matt shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

Mello flashed a friendly smile his way. "Good."

The brunette stared at his friend for a moment and then shook his head again, but this time in astonishment. "Wow, Mels…"

"Wow _what_, Matt?" the blond questioned. Oh, he was just _dying_ to hear what would pop out of Matt's mouth, this time.

"It's just," he began, stifling a laugh, "I never expected that you and Near would ever be so close... Well, literally, in this case."

Mello rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" he paused in deep thought, his lips gravitating into a frown. "Matt… you were right about Near… I never should have judged him the way I had."

"I'm glad you see that now," Matt replied. "I was kinda worried for awhile… that you would still hate him, I mean."

"Yeah… I don't blame you," Mello said, as he placed two fingertips on the side of Near's neck. He concentrated on the pulse for a full twenty seconds before removing them.

"Well?" Matt anticipated, "Is he doing any better?"

"Actually," the blond responded thoughtfully, "… I think his pulse sped up a little. It still hasn't been very long, but his body temperature seems to be warming up. It isn't much, but it's working."

The brunette sighed in relief. "That's good to know…" he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I am _so tired_…"

"You should get some sleep, Matt," Mello encouraged. "It's been a long day."

"I know, but," he yawned again, "I-I need to watch over you guys… I should stay awake with you, until Near comes to."

"Matt, what you _need _to do is sleep," Mello suggested again, "You'll need to restore your energy and, believe me, you've done a lot already... Thanks."

Yawning again, Matt sank to the ground and curled up beside the opening of the sleeping bag. "You're welcome… I could use… a bit… of…"

That was it; Matt instantly fell asleep.

_Huh, that was fast,_ the blond teenager thought amusingly. _I'm not surprised. We've been awake for almost two days... in fact, _he yawned tiredly, _I should get some sleep too... No, I have to stay awake... I have... to..._

Without another thought, Mello succumbed to sleep as well. His left arm was still wrapped securely around Near's chest.

"Well, would you look at that," Light laughed. He had turned around to check on the three boys. "They're both asleep, Ryuzaki."

The detective looked behind him and smiled. "Yes… they definitely need and deserve it." He watched them for a bit longer and turned back to the warm fire.

_They truly are like siblings,_ L thought to himself. _Matt has been a big help throughout this whole process. Because of him, not only has Near been able to open up, but Mello is a new person. I even saw that Mello had taken care of Near's outer wound. _

He rotated his head to the right, looking upon the three boys once again. _They are all trusting and relying on one another now. This is what I _wanted_ to see... I suppose,_ he smiled once more, _this must be the feeling of what a proud father would think of his children._

* * *

**See, this chapter didn't end badly at all. Not this time! It was certainly wonderful to write something good happening for a change! It seems that, for the characters, everything is turning around... Will it stay that way?**

**The boys are bonding... Well, sort of. Near's unconscious, but he's still there. Matt and Mello are taking good care of him and, perhaps, he will awaken soon.**

**Also, Light's one comment, about God not hearing him, may show that he now thinks about the Death Note differently. In addition, L seems to be thinking in more of a fatherly aspect towards the boys.**

**I hope this was written well and was realistic enough. Thank you, for taking the time to read this story, so far.**


	19. Reunion

**Thank you, to everyone who has ever read, favored, and reviewed this story. Again, I can't tell you people out there how much it means to me that it is liked. I am happy that this story has been getting a bit more positive recognition, as it progresses. **

**The last chapter, "Brothers", revealed the brotherly love that the boys are showing for one another, now. Near may be unconscious, but he is being taken care of and watched over by Mello and Matt. He does, however, feel the same care, for them. As L had said, previously, they are all relying, trusting, and depending on one another.**

**I will take the time to say, now, that this is not a 'yaoi' story, under any circumstance. No offense to anyone, but I just don't care for it. Like I had said, the boys' relationship is written here as a brotherly one and I adore that kind of relationship, for anyone.**

**I also wanted to mention, real quick, that the hypothermia symptoms are accurate. I researched hypothermia and broken ribcage scans for hours, trying to figure out the best way to write it out, and I hope I have done well with it.**

**Will Near awaken in this chapter? The answer will be revealed soon...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Reunion**

* * *

_What… What is this?_

Near had been pulled into that same, dark atmosphere as before. He couldn't remember falling into it, but, unlike his last experience, he felt at peace within it, this time. There were no hallucinations or voices engulfing him; instead, it had been serene and silent.

He had begun to feel himself fading away, as if tiny, invisible hands were dragging him farther and farther away from life, but now… there was an unexplainable warmth that seemed to embrace him.

_What's happening?_

Near could now feel himself being lifted out of the surrounding darkness, as if he were gravitating to an unknown destination. After a few seconds of still silence, he could smell burning wood, and he felt the most wonderful warmth. He had been so cold, before…

He fluttered his eyelids open to the night sky above him. As the glowing stars twinkled down on him from the heavens, he couldn't help but think_, I… I made it. I'm still alive._

The white haired preteen suddenly felt something soft brush against his left shoulder. He slowly rotated his head to see-

_Mello! _His eyes widened_. The cougar! H-He's all right... That means he must have fought it off!_

The next thing he realized was that the blond boy was cuddled next to him… one arm wrapped around the back of his shoulders, another laid across his chest… in a sleeping bag… and from the way it felt, without their shirts on. _No doubt, he's been trying to warm me up using his own body heat... He's saved my life three times, now..._

"Near?"

The young boy slightly turned his head in a few directions before looking up again. _Light? _Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen someone sleeping soundly on the ground, above his head. _Matt is here too..._

The chestnut haired teenager stooped down to Near's side and smiled in apparent relief. "Oh, thank God," he spun his head around, "Hey, Ryuzaki, Near's awake!"

"What, he is?" Near heard the detective ask. "Splendid! I'm coming over right now."

Near didn't hear L's silent strides towards him, but saw the detective soon enough. _L… They're all here. When did this happen?_

L immediately dropped to his knees and removed the scarf wrapped around the pale boy's face.

_I didn't realize I was wearing one,_ Near contemplated. _Another tactic of storing body heat._

"Near," L began in that usual, but caring monotone of his, "I don't want to alarm you, but I'm afraid you have two broken ribs. Are you in any sort of discomfort or pain, at the moment?"

Near stared blankly into L's giant, black eyes. He was still trying to figure out exactly how and _when_ the others had made it. So many questions were pouring into his numbed mind.

"I… no, not necessarily," Near replied, realizing that his own voice seemed to sound better then before, "my chest hurts when I breathe, but there isn't much we can really do about that…" he paused, "L… How long have I been unconscious, and when did you all get here?"

L exchanged a quick glance with Light, who was still kneeling beside him, and looked down at Near again. "You have been unconscious for a few hours, now. We arrived during your time asleep."

The young man beside him nodded. "Yeah, and we almost arrived too late. Mello could've been-"

"Hold on, Light," the ebony haired detective interrupted, "I don't think that would be-"

"No," Near cut in, "don't hide anything from me. I know about the mountain lion, and I want to know what happened."

Light ran his hand underneath his bangs, ruffling them a bit. "I don't know, Near, Ryuzaki might be right. You just woke up, and it may not be a good time to tell you… You might get upset or strain yourself worrying about it."

Near softened his upward gaze at the two men hovering above him and sighed. "I need to know… _all_ of it. I don't know of anything that's happened… Mello saved my life, you know," he glanced sideways to the blond curled up beside him. "I should know what he did."

Without missing a beat, L nodded in response. _I suppose he's right... Near isn't exactly the type to upset easily, after all. He _does_ seem to be all right..._

"One minute," Light said, "Before we go into that, I think Near should try to drink some of the warm water we prepared."

"Ah, of course," L agreed, standing up on his feet again and walking towards the fire, "I will get it."

"All right… so," Light looked back to the smaller boy, "you must be feeling better, right?"

"Yes," Near replied, "I am and, about the broken ribs, I already knew. I could feel it earlier, and I can still feel it now."

Light frowned. "Are you in a lot pain?"

"As I said, it's when I breathe that my chest hurts, and I can't help that. I'll be in pain anyway," he explained, "Also, whenever I move, I will, obviously, feel pain… Thanks, for your concern."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," Light smiled, reaching down to tousle the pale boy's hair. "Glad to know you're still with us."

"… Good," Near rigidly responded, stiffening at the uncomfortable feeling of someone touching his hair... again. _First Mello and now Light? What is this; do I look like a furry, little animal to them? Maybe it's because of the way I look…younger…great. _

"No, Veruca, _you're_ stupid."

Light and Near both turned their gazes to the blond boy huddled in the sleeping bag. Near didn't have to guess… Mello was talking in his sleep again.

"Veruca?" Light wondered aloud, "As in 'Veruca' from the 'Willy Wonka' movie?"

The white haired boy sighed a 'yes', as Mello wrapped his arms even more so around him. The blond then snuggled his head directly beneath Near's chin and muttered something about him being 'Mr. Wonka's favorite'.

"I'm sorry, Near, but," Light stifled a laugh, "this is just priceless."

"What's priceless?" L asked, returning with the small container of warm water.

Light looked up at the older man and pointed to the two boys lying in the sleeping bag. "This. It's like something out of an episode of the "Twilight Zone"!"

L got down on his knees again. "Yes, I suppose it is, but we will have to wake up Mello now… We won't be able to give this to Near if we don't," he raised a brow at Mello's current position, "… _pry_ him off of Near."

Near looked up at the detective with pleading eyes. _I like that Mello and I are a closer now, but this…_

"Here, allow me," Light volunteered, "I'll take care of this."

Light leaned over Mello and, carefully, attempted to force Mello's arms off of Near. This action only caused the blond to squeeze his arms, around Near's torso and shoulders, even more tightly.

"Ow," Near winced. _'Who knew Mello was such a sound sleeper?'_

"Ugh," Light sighed irritably, "this is ridiculous. What do we do _now_?"

"Hmm…" L placed a thumb on his lower lip and thought silently for a few seconds, before his eyes brightened with an idea.

He glanced over at Matt, who was still sleeping above Near and Mello's heads. He placed a hand on his shoulder and began shaking the boy gently.

"Matt," L whispered, as a mother would, "we need your assistance. Wake up, please."

Light raised a brow. "Uh, Ryuzaki, I don't think you should-"

The detective raised his left hand, and continued to shake the brunette with his right.

"Matt," L repeated, "could you please-"

The younger boy incoherently mumbled something and turned himself onto his stomach, burrowing his face into his arms. He was, clearly, determined to stay asleep.

L turned to Light, shrugged, and returned his attention to Matt. He bent down over the brunette teenager's head and tried again. "Matt," he whispered, unlocking one of the boy's arms from around his head, "Near's awake."

"… Near's _awake!_"

Matt, now fully alert, shot up to his knees and whirled in the opposite direction—away from everyone else.

"Huh," he mumbled, looking from left to right, "W-Where is everybody?"

He heard a silent chuckling sound and L's voice say, "Over here."

Turning back around, Matt felt an uneasy heat rise into his face. How had he missed that?

"Oh, uh… _right_," he said awkwardly, "My bad…"

"Matt?"

_Near…_

He responded to his name by looking down at the pale boy below him. Near's dark, gray eyes bore into his, causing Matt to freeze. He had not seen Near's eyes in over twenty-four hours. After what he had previously seen, Matt wondered if Near would ever open them again…

_Near… He's fine after all._

The brunette took off his goggles, which had stayed perfectly on the top of his forehead, and placed them on the ground beside him. He continued to stare into the younger boy's eyes, thinking over and over again about how big of a miracle this truly was. _We _really_ could have lost him… We don't have to worry anymore… He's gonna be all right._

Matt hesitantly reached down and laid his hand on Near's right shoulder. _H-He's warm… _Without realizing it, a single teardrop escaped from the corner of Matt's eye and fell down his cheek.

"Matt," the white haired boy spoke up, "are you all right? You're crying."

"Oh, I…" he quickly wiped away the falling tear, "I-I'm sorry; I'm just so… _relieved_."

Near tiredly smiled up at him. "Don't apologize… I thank you for being concerned, but I'm fine now… I'll be all right."

_He's tough._ The older teenager nodded and silently laughed under his breath. "Y-Yeah, I know."

"Matt."

"Oh, uh, yeah, L?" he turned his attention to the black haired man.

"Mello, as you can see, is… _attached _to Near," he shook his head in disbelief, "Could you please help us wake him up? Near needs to drink this," referring to the small, steel container in his hand.

"Oh, I see," Matt began shaking his head, "Mello's dreaming, isn't he?"

"Yep," Light hastily answered, "he is. By the way, does he dream about the 'Wonka Factory' often?"

Matt rolled his eyes and nodded 'yes'. "That's usually when he sleeps his deepest…" he sighed, "I'll get him off."

He then, to everyone else's surprise, raised his right hand and quickly smacked Mello across the back of his head. The blond teenager immediately responded with a low, aggravated groan.

"See," he looked at all of his companion's surprised, and or, amused expressions, "he's already waking up."

Sure enough, Mello's eyelids forced themselves open and, in a daze, glanced back and forth. His expression visibly told that he had no idea what was going on.

"Mello," L began, "Near is awake now. Would you mind getting up?"

Like Matt, Mello didn't respond right away. When he did, his eyes widened and he glanced to the side. A light shade of crimson rose into his cheeks when he realized exactly _how_ close he was to Near. _Well, this is embarrassing, _he thought. _I'll never live this down._

The blond let go of Near and crawled out of the sleeping bag. As he did so, Mello turned around and looked down at the albino's pale, but normally colored, face. He wasn't blue anymore.

"Near…" Mello started to say something, but fell short of his thought. He couldn't get the words out. He was amazed to see that Near's skin had returned to its regular hue. Not only that, but he hadn't felt cold at all.

"Mello," the younger boy began, "Thank you, for keeping me warm."

Mello smiled inwardly at the sound of Near's voice… It was still a bit hoarse, but it was undoubtedly better then before. "You're welcome," he replied. "It's amazing… you look and sound so much better."

Near weakly smiled for a moment, but then frowned. His eyes narrowed in thought, as he looked up at the older boy. _His chest… There are scratches on his chest... and a bruise on his abdomen._

"Mello… what happened to your body?"

The blond's eyes expanded for a brief moment before he quickly covered his chest with one hand and abdomen with the other.

"We will discuss that, after you drink this," L said. "You need some form of nourishment and warmth, inside of you."

"Do you need some help getting up?" Light asked. "I can help you sit up, if you want."

"In a moment," Near responded, still looking at Mello, "I need to know what happened to Mello. It won't make the slightest difference if I wait."

_Again, he's right,_ L thought. _I suppose we might as well tell him, but only if Mello is willing._

"Its fine," Mello announced suddenly, still covering his chest and abdomen, "It's no big deal and not worth talking about. I tried to fight the lion with fire… literally. I screwed up once, and almost-"

"Died," Near finished. "You almost _died_ trying to protect me, and no matter how lesser of a deal you make out of it, it was a bold, selfless action... I can't thank you enough, for saving me."

Mello blinked twice and allowed his hands to fall onto his lap, revealing the cougar's scratch and bruise marks. "You're welcome… but I don't want you to think I handled that lion all by myself."

"What do you mean?" the white haired boy curiously asked. "You did fend it off… didn't you?"

Letting out a shallow sigh, Mello simply pointed beyond the fire, but kept his focus on Near.

Near looked at everyone else and then to where Mello was pointing. He squinted to make sure it was exactly what he thought it was…

_The cougar...! It's... _dead_?_

* * *

**Near is awake and all right, despite his injuries. Great, isn't it? Writing that made me happy. **

**This chapter had some comedy relief to lighten the mood, along with a few emotional moments. Most of this story is sad and depressing, but I am not making the characters go through so many calamities without some calmer, happier moments. This was an enjoyable chapter to write and I hope I did well on the writing, realistic settings, and staying true to the characters' personalities.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	20. Aware

**Well... I'm amazed and proud of what I've done. Chapter 20 already! This is the longest writing project I have ever had, as well as it is my most prized project. I've never enjoyed writing something so much, and I Thank everyone who has ever, and will, read it.**

**I know I usually update more quickly then this, but I have been a bit preoccupied with family matters and school lately. It's nothing serious; I've just been busy.**

**Thank you all for still reading and reviewing. As always, I appreciate the great response and support throughout each chapter.**

**The last chapter, "Reunion", was about Near waking up from his unconsciousness, and being reunited with everyone again. It was definitely one of the more 'happier' chapters in this story, for me to write. **

**"Reunion" left off with Near seeing what the mountain lion had done to Mello's body and being showed that the beast was dead... That must be a relieving thought.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Aware**

* * *

Near was truly shocked. The cougar that had so desperately stalked and tried to kill him was now lying dead, before his very own eyes... _Mello said that he didn't want me to think he had taken care of the lion by himself... but how-_

"L killed it," Mello said, getting to the point. "It was on top of me and…" he cast his eyes downwards. He couldn't finish... Near was right. No matter how lesser of a deal he made out of it, Mello couldn't deny the fact that it had scared him._ What's wrong with me?_

L detected the tense nerves and began finishing, for the blond. "I packed a small, hand gun into our luggage, before we came out here. Something was urging me to bring one out here, but… I didn't think I would actually be using it."

"If we had arrived a second later," Light added, "Mello _would_ have died."

_A second later…_ Near looked in Mello's direction. The blond said nothing, and continued to keep his gaze on the ground.

Matt patted the back of Mello's shoulder. "I just… I didn't know what to think of that," the brunette breathlessly admitted, turning his attention to Near, "Even though you were unconscious and… close to death," he shivered uncomfortably, "I'm glad you didn't see that, Near."

The white haired boy's thoughts swirled with possible scenarios of how Mello's battle, with the lion, could have looked… He hated it. _Mello… He's an incredible person. What he has done, I can surely never repay._

"Well… now that you know, Near" Light started, trying to change the subject, "Quit being stubborn and drink your water."

Near could hear Matt and Mello snicker at the chestnut haired man's comment. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Light, help me up then."

"Here, Light, I'll help you," Matt volunteered, scooting himself behind the younger boy.

"Okay, I'm going to recline him into your chest, Matt," Light said, as he gently lifted Near from underneath his arms.

Matt nodded and sat in a criss-cross position, for Near to sit on his lap.

As Light passed Near into the brunette's arms, Matt saw for the first time what falling over a waterfall had done to the preteen... Near's upper body and back was covered in dark, black and blue bruises. He gasped inwardly at how unbelievably stark the markings were against Near's fair, white skin. _There are two broken ribs, and only God knows what else, under all of _that_? I-It's awful…_

It was, indeed, a horror to look at, but Matt was thankful when Light covered the white haired boy with a nearby blanket. _I hadn't looked earlier, but... It's just awful! I can't believe that's what happened to him!_

Matt glanced over to Mello, who was focused on Near, and saw that his eyes were engulfed with guilt and regret. _Mello… please stop being so hard on yourself._

"Are you comfortable enough?" L asked, giving Near the cup of water.

"It's fine… It's nothing I can't handle," he answered. He could feel the heat of the water, from the steel container, radiate onto his chilled palms. He raised it up to his lips and sipped on the liquid, feeling the satisfying warmth flow down his throat. It was a small pleasure, but one that Near was more than grateful for.

"Oh, Mello, I have something for you," L said, reaching into his backpack.

"A shirt?" Mello guessed. "I'm freezing."

The detective nodded, throwing the boy a fresh, black t-shirt. "Correct."

"Thank..." he hastily pulled the shirt over his head, "_you!_"

L smiled. "You're welcome. Do you think those scratch marks will be fine unattended?"

"Yeah, I think so," the blond replied. "The cougar only scratched the surface of my skin and left a bruise… That's all. It's been fine, so far."

"All right, if you say so," L told him. "I trust your judgment. Now, I'm sure you, Near, and Matt are hungry-"

"Yes!" Matt shouted in response, causing Near to flinch, "_Yes_, I am!"

Mello began laughing at his friends' reactions. "Geez, Matt, you _scared_ Near!"

"You are mistaken, Mello," Near calmly stated, "I was merely-"

"Scared?" Mello interrupted.

The younger boy blankly responded, "No, I was startled. There's a difference."

"_Sure_ there is," the blond teen ridiculed, "and Light's last name, backwards, doesn't really spell-"

"Don't _even_ start!" Light ordered. "I'm not above punching a little kid."

Mello frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I _told_ you, I'm almost fifteen!"

"No, you're not," Light corrected, "Your birthday is, apparently, a ways off, according to Matt."

Mello turned his head around to glare at Matt, and the brunette responded by putting on his best 'I'm sorry' face.

"Yeah, but, besides that," Light began again, "you're just a puny, little punk."

Matt watched the two intensely. For some reason, he found their arguments hilarious. "Near," he whispered to the white haired boy, "this is about to get interesting."

Mello smirked darkly. "Are you _asking_ for a death wish, Yagami?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Light replied, crossing his arms. "Keep making fun of my last name, and you'll get it."

"… You're bluffing."

"Am I, Mello?"

"Yeah…" the blond got up, walked over to where Light was sitting, and stood in front of him. "You like me, and don't want to admit it."

_That's awfully bold,_ Near contemplated.

Matt stared in anticipation, while L pressed a thumb to his lips and observed.

Light snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Aw, come on," Mello teased, "I can tell you do... You, Light 'I'm a gay' have a soft spot for _me_."

_Oh, here it comes!_ Matt thought, his lips forming into an excited smile.

Light stared into the younger teenager's blue eyes and frowned. Almost as quickly as he had made that facial expression, he smirked.

"All right, Mello… I _like_ you," Light stated cunningly, "Do you want me to show you just how _much_ I like you?"

The blond raised a curious brow, detecting that Light was obviously up to something. "Well, when you put it _that_ way-"

Light didn't allow him to finish. He quickly grabbed one of Mello's arms and pulled the younger boy down beside him. Without hesitation, Light trapped him within a headlock and started giving the blond an intense 'noogie'.

"Ow, s-stop that!" Mello grunted, trying to push himself away from the older teenager's grip, "T-That hurts!"

"What, you want me to stop?" Light taunted. "Are you going to apologize, first?"

"F-For _what_?"

"You made fun of my last name," Light had, at this point, stopped raking his knuckles across the top of Mello's head. "Apologize, and I'll let you go."

"No way, that's not _my_ fault; that's what it says! Blame your dad, not me!"

"Haha, this is great!"

Mello, still caught within Light's one-armed headlock, glanced at his brunette friend a few feet away. "What's great, _Matt_?"

"Oh, uh, nothing buddy," Matt replied, recovering from his laughter, "It's just funny, is all."

Mello finally jerked his head out of Light's grasp and punched the man across the back of his shoulder. "Uh, huh, why don't I just show you what funny _really_ is?"

"You can't, I'm holding Near."

The corners of Mello's lips quirked upward. "You're using Near as a shield… That's cheating! Where's the justice in that?"

The albino boy rotated his head around to look up at Matt. His eyes seemed to be repeating what Mello had just asked.

"Well…" Matt pondered, "He keeps me safe from your wrath. I would say that is _plenty_ justice, right L?"

The black haired man glanced at the brunette. "Say what you want, but I'm not getting involved."

As the 'debate' continued, Light suddenly thought back to his original intentions for L and, what would eventually be, the boys. _I wanted to kill them all... There's no way I could, now. They don't deserve it and I... _care_ about them. I don't even agree with Kira anymore and yet... I _am_ Kira._

He had decided for himself that 'Kira' wasn't justice, after all. Being around these boys had, somehow, opened his eyes into thinking that. Ryuzaki too… They, Light included, were all working towards the goal of ridding the world from evil, but their method was more humane… Ryuzaki and, as they grew, the boys wanted to catch criminals, not ruthlessly kill them.

_Come to think of it, I should have listened to my instincts months ago,_ Light remembered his first two killings. _I should've listened to my first thought… that I really didn't have a place to judge. Not only that, but I've killed innocent people, who have done nothing to deserve death, in the process._

He sadly remembered the FBI agents, along with Ray Penber and Naomi Misora, two individuals who truly had not done anything wrong. Where had Naomi gone that day, and where was her body now resting? All of their families must have been, and still might be, so devastated… He had even planned on killing Misa Amane, a young girl who only wants to love and devote herself to him and 'Kira'… Because of this, Misa was also in danger of losing her soul, if she already hadn't.

It had all been for Light's own progression. He had thought it to be a noble quest to eliminate the evil from the world. Even at the cost of his own soul, had it all been worth it? In the beginning it had seemed like a good idea and Light was more than ready to accept it, but... now... It just felt wrong. _All_ of it felt wrong... Had he truly lost his mind and soul forever?

Was Ryuk truly right about his fated eternity? Was there absolutely no way to repent for what he had done?

_I am not justice… and I am _not_ God. _

"Boys, wait," L said, holding a hand to his ear and tilting his head to the sky. "Do you hear that?"

Mimicking the same motion as L, Matt replied, "Y-Yeah… It's a helicopter!"

Near looked up into the dark, morning sky. "Yes… That's the sound of one."

Mello scrambled to his feet and bolted towards the waterfall's end for a better view of the night sky. He didn't even have to squint; he could clearly spot a bright light flying a distance away.

"L!" Mello shouted, darting back to the others, "It really _is_ a helicopter! I think it's coming this way!"

The detective could hear the chopping sound of the aircraft approaching quickly. "It's strange that there's one all of the way out here…"

"Ryuzaki, you said we didn't have any way of communicating with the authorities or Watari," Light recalled, "so it seems odd that there would be one out here unless, whoever's operating it, is looking for someone."

L looked up into the sky. Judging by the sound, Mello was probably correct in assuming that it would be landing where they were. _Are we the ones these people are looking for? If so, how did he or she know? _

* * *

**Help is on the way! Well... maybe, who knows? All I know is that Near needs proper medical attention, in this story, now. **

**Anyway, it looks like Light has finally come to terms of his mistakes and it's weighing on his heart. I thought long and hard on how I would write that out... I don't know what else to say at the moment, for that scene, but only time will tell what happens to him next.**

**I hope this was a realistic chapter and enjoyable to read. I hope to hear from you readers, soon.**

**Thank you, for reading. **


	21. Thoughts

**Thank you, so much, for the amazing comments you all have left for me. I was pleased to see that a majority of them mentioned that it was great to see Light as a new person. I don't know if any of you realize how much that means to me, because, in the actual series, I feel angry with Light's character, but I also pity him. He corrupted himself and allowed power to consume him, thus destroying himself through and through... I desperately wanted to create him in a renewed, more humble sense, and it seems, from what you readers have written, I've done it realistically enough. Thank you all for saying such kind things to me, in your reviews.**

**I have recently read a few verses, from the Bible, that remind me of Light. For example, 2 Peter 2:19 says, _"They promise them freedom, but they themselves are slaves of corruption. For whatever overcomes a person, to that he is enslaved."_**

**The previous chapter, "Aware", mainly represents Light's 'awareness' of all that he had done wrong. This title also, secondly, refers to Matt's greater recognition of Near's condition and everyone's awareness of the approaching helicopter. Is it for them? Did someone know about their whereabouts?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Thoughts**

* * *

Mello had been right. The helicopter was now in plain sight and was already positioning itself for landing. The trees' limbs, within the area, shook and swayed violently as it inched closer towards the earth.

_It's a hospital helicopter!_ L thought, watching the aircraft fully land near the cliff's side. Its long blades began to slow its swift, almost invisible spinning._ That proves it. Someone had to have known about us._

"L, you guys should go ask where they're from and how they knew to look for someone in trouble," Matt told the detective.

Light nodded and quickly hurried over towards the helicopter, as the unknown men in uniform emerged from their doors.

L stood up into his usual, hunched posture. "Well, I suppose I'll go follow Light now and figure it out," he said, beginning to shuffle away. As he passed Mello, L glanced in his direction and whispered, "What did I tell you, about miracles?"

The blond boy stared after the older man. _Yeah, I know, L..._ _We've been taken care of._

"Mello?"

He rotated his head around. "Yeah, Matt?"

"That helicopter can't possibly hold all five of us, plus the pilots. Some or none of us, except for Near of course, will be going along."

"Hey, that's right," Mello replied, looking back at the helicopter. It was an obviously big machine, but there was no way they could all fit in there. Especially since Near would have to be on a stretcher; that would limit the space even more.

"… I refuse to go alone," Near quietly spoke up.

Mello turned his attention to the younger boy. "Why?"

Near's gaze slowly fell from the blond's face to the blanket covering him. "I don't want to… to…"

"You don't want to go by yourself," Matt finished.

Near hesitantly responded with a slight nod of his head.

"Hey," Mello began, sitting beside his two friends, "either way, you're getting on that thing. I understand where you're coming from, but you need medical help, Near. For all we know, you might need surgery."

The white haired preteen shivered from the chilly, early morning air hitting his face. "… I know, but I would rather be around familiar people."

Matt pulled the blanket around Near more securely, and warmly rubbed the younger boy's bare shoulders. "I can understand that… I don't think you should go alone either, but if there isn't enough room-"

"Boys!"

All three of the boys focused on L and Light, who were hurriedly walking in their direction.

"Prepare yourselves," L began, "You are all getting in the helicopter and will be heading to the Royal Berkshire Hospital. It's the closest one-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec, L," Mello cut in, "How did they know there were people that needed help?"

The detective quickly went into detail about what the paramedics had told him and Light.

At some point, the day before, a small group of hikers were trolling through the woods when they suddenly spotted a vehicle, parked in a grassy area. Curious as to whom it belonged to, the group began to search for any campers or, possibly, other hikers.

After searching for awhile, the group stumbled upon a small campsite. They feared that something was wrong, because the area was ransacked and deserted. It seemed to them that whoever had set camp there was in trouble.

The group quickly headed into an area, which had phone reception, and called the nearest hospital. They were not sure of what kind of condition the missing persons might be in.

"That's how we were found?" Mello questioned. "That's kinda…"

"Miraculous?" L finished. "We are very fortunate that this has happened."

"Y-Yeah…" Matt said breathlessly._ This is great! Not only are we getting rescued, but Near won't have to ride alone._

Near suddenly felt troubled. He was glad that he wouldn't be going alone, but how would L and Light get to the hospital? _Is another helicopter coming for them, or are they going to walk all of the way back to camp? That isn't right…_

Mello then asked what Near thought, "L, what about you and Light?"

"Don't worry about that," the detective replied. "The pilots are contacting another helicopter for us. We will pack up everything here and then meet you at the hospital."

"What about everything else?" Matt asked. "You know, at the lake?"

Light answered this time. "The group of hikers, that found our site, volunteered to pack up for us and drive the car to the hospital."

"… Well, that's nice of them," Matt responded.

"Indeed," L agreed. "All right, Near, I informed them of your condition and they are bringing a stretcher for you, now."

Near sleepily nodded once. _I don't want to admit it, but I'm a bit anxious about getting on that helicopter._

The two paramedics suddenly approached, from behind L and Light, with a steel stretcher. The two stepped aside for the uniformed men to pass.

The man, carrying the stretcher in front, appeared to be in his early thirties, completely muscled, looked as if he were almost seven feet tall, and had blond, cropped hair. The man in the back seemed to be in his early twenties, was much shorter than the first guy, smaller in build, and had shaggy, red hair.

They both placed the stretcher upon the ground and focused their attention on the young boys.

"Hello, lad," the tall man said in a deep, British accent, as he looked down at Near. "My name is Adrian Baldwin. You must be Noah, correct?"

_Second alias._ The younger boy, feeling drowsier by the second, locked eyes with the stranger. "Yes, that's correct."

The second man walked to his partner's side and spoke in an airy, British accent, "My name is Kent Rhodes. Your guardian told us about the broken ribs and hypothermia you experienced. How badly does it hurt for you to breathe?"

"Almost every breath I take is painful," Near bluntly answered. "If I take too deep of a breath, the pain is excruciating. As for the hypothermia, it's been taken care of."

Adrian laughed in a jolly tone and bent down to ruffle the boy's alabaster hair. His giant hand practically covered Near's entire scalp. "You're a smart, tough, little guy aren't you?"

Near frowned and stared at the man in half irritation. _Aside from the fact that this man is physically huge, how old does he think I am, and _why_ are people constantly touching my hair, all of a sudden? I don't get it._

"Well, Noah, if you're ready to go," Kent began, "we'll strap you in and take off."

Near glanced at the medium-sized stretcher and then back at Kent. The men seemed trustworthy enough. "… Fine, let's go."

Adrian squatted in front of Matt and Near. "All right, I'm going to lift you up as easily as I can, Noah. Let me know if you're in too much pain."

The pale boy responded with a single nod.

Matt leaned back so that Adrian could wrap a strong arm around Near's bare, bruised back. The touch, in itself, made Near wince, but he wasn't about to complain about feeling anything. He clinched his teeth as Adrian looped his other arm underneath his knees, preparing for the sharp pain he presumed he would feel when the paramedic stood up…

Surprisingly, Near didn't feel as much pain as he thought he would. It still hurt, but Adrian was definitely handling him with gentle ease. He had even made sure that the blanket still covered Near's body. _Adrian looks like the type of guy who can snap someone in half, but he's being very careful… _

Before he knew it, the young boy was being lowered into the shallow stretcher and was securely strapped in.

"Are you comfortable?" Kent asked.

"Yes," Near answered, "I'm fine."

"Good," Adrian said, lowering himself over Near's head. "All right, Kent, lift your side at the count of three. One, two, three."

Both men carefully raised the stretcher and began a swift, but steady, walk towards the helicopter.

_Well, it's good to know they do their jobs properly,_ Near contemplated. _Perhaps this won't be as bad, as I thought._ The next thing he realized, was that Mello and Matt had begun walking on either sides of him._ It's also good to know that I won't be going alone._

The pale boy glanced out on the side Mello was walking and witnessed the carcass of the mountain lion that had tried so desperately to destroy him, once more. An uncomfortable, inner chill ran throughout his body as he remembered every encounter with the beast. _I do not pity your death, mountain lion, but, if it weren't for you, Mello and I may not have gotten to know each other. Because of you, he and I are friends… I thank you for that, and _only_ that. _

Kent effortlessly stepped back into the helicopter's cabin, still gripping his end of the stretcher. He backed up a bit farther before he and Adrian simultaneously eased it down. Adrian, who was still standing outside, turned around to inform L and Light of when they would expect the next helicopter and then walked around to his side of the aircraft.

Mello and Matt, then, boarded the helicopter and knelt next to Near.

"Are you all right, so far?" Mello asked.

"Yes," the albino boy tiredly answered, "but, I must admit, my chest feels heavy and it's aching even more so now, then before."

"I'll take care of that, right now," said Kent, as he reached into a nearby medical bag.

"You're… going to give me pain medication," Near assumed.

"Yes," the young paramedic replied, pulling out a thin needle. "With the help of the medicine, you should be out the entire trip. Hopefully, when you wake up, you'll be feeling better. You already look exhausted."

"Michael, Matt," L suddenly spoke, "keep a good watch over him, as you both have been doing."

Mello resisted the urge to smirk. _Second alias, of course. I almost forgot about mine, but L didn't._

"Sure thing," Matt told him. "We're not gonna let anything happen to him."

L smiled and then looked at Near. "Rest well, Noah."

"Yeah, and have a safe ride," Light added.

Near quirked the side of his mouth into a small, weak smile. He would have replied verbally, but was too tired to even speak anymore. It was then that he felt two, different hands take each of his from underneath his blanket—Matt was holding his left hand and Mello was holding his right hand.

"Even though you'll be asleep," Matt began, "we'll be right here and won't let go. We've got your back, or," he grinned, "_hands_ in this case."

Mello rolled his eyes at the brunette's corny joke. "Yeah, we'll be with you all the way through this."

Near looked up at the two and flashed a half-hearted smile, lightly tightening his grip on the older boys' hands. He truly felt safe and at ease now and, after everything that had happened, knew that he didn't have to be alone anymore. _They will always be with me… _his own thoughts sounded as if they were echoing off of walls now_, Matt… Mello… my friends… they are both here._

Kent slipped the blanket, covering Near, a few inches down the boy's right shoulder and then rubbed a small area of his upper arm with an alcohol swab. "Are you ready for the needle, Noah? It'll only pinch for a second."

"I'm fine," Near replied, stealing a last glance of Mello and Matt's faces before his heavy eyelids forced themselves shut. "I'm... just fine..." He was quickly drifting into a slumber again. _I'm so tired... I can't stay awake anymore..._

Near felt the sharp, but brief, prick of the needle before succumbing to a deep sleep.

* * *

L and Light stood side by side and watched the helicopter take off into the navy blue and tangerine orange tinted skies. From the way it appeared, dawn would soon approach.

L stared at the hovercraft until it completely disappeared from his sight. _God, please watch over and protect the boys from harm… You have been watching over them during this entire ordeal._

"Hey, Ryuzaki," Light began, turning his face to the detective, "Adrian said we could expect another helicopter in at least two hours, right? We should start packing up."

"Of course," the ebony haired man responded. He turned around and headed towards the two, nearly emptied backpacks around the abandoned sleeping bag. "Oh, and don't forget about Mello and Matt's backpacks. I believe Mello's is around the cliff and Matt's is close to the forest."

"Yeah, okay… Ryuzaki?"

L halted for a moment and turned his body completely around. "Yes, Light?"

The chestnut haired man faintly smiled and chuckled to himself. "I have to admit, I'm going to miss those guys when it's time for us to head back to Japan."

L nodded. "Yes… me too."

"Just a thought, but," Light started again, walking a bit closer towards the older man, "how often do you visit the orphanage?"

"… Not nearly as often as I should," L answered. "I am, usually, too busy to visit, but I must admit that I have always found favor in those three boys… I phone Roger to see how they are doing, every so often," he smiled, deep within his thoughts. "He always complains about Mello's 'unacceptable behavior'."

"Yeah, it's not hard to see why that was," Light said. "As you could tell, he was a thorn in my side in the beginning, but…"

"You like him now," L stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Light mumbled, mindlessly glancing up at the waterfall to the right of him, "I suppose… I'm going to miss them, though." The younger man then walked past L and towards the wooded area, to retrieve Matt's backpack.

L watched him for a moment and then proceeded towards the sleeping bag. _Light seems so... different from before... I don't want to leave the boys, but I can't just… Hm… I wonder…_

* * *

**Well, now, what could L being thinking about? I suppose I'll reveal that later...**

**I enjoyed creating Kent Rhodes and Adrian Baldwin for this chapter. I am not one to create, or like, OCs (in an already constructed series), but I really needed them here. I wanted Kent Rhodes to be the classic, caring young man and, well, as for Adrian Baldwin... He is based on Louis Armstrong, from "Fullmetal Alchemist". Can any of you picture the resemblance within your imaginations, minus his giant mustache?**

**The group has finally been found and Near will get the proper medical treatment, he has needed. The poor boy deserves it, after all he's been through.**

**I hope this was to everyone's liking, and I hope to hear good things about this chapter.**

**Thank you, for reading.**


	22. Embraced

**Forgive me, for the late update, but my days have been rather full lately. My Algebraic skills have needed some sharpening, and I have spent a fair amount of time working on it (among various, other things as well).**

**Again, I Thank you all for the encouraging and kind comments. To read such positive feedback, for this story, is always an honor.**

**I thought I should mention this real quick; I picked the alias name 'Noah' for Near instead of 'Nate', 'Nathan', or 'Nathaniel' for a reason. I had L pick that name for Near because Light is still with them. L doesn't know the conflicts within Light's heart, in this story, but he still, obviously, suspects him of being Kira. With that being said, I wouldn't think that L would say a name that resembles Near's real name (or say it, for that matter) and put the boy's life in jeopardy. 'Nate' is Near's real name and 'Nathan' and 'Nathaniel' are related to that name. It all sounded too similar, so I picked a name that still began with the letter 'N', but sounded nothing like 'Nate'... That is my explanation.**

**"Thoughts" left off with L 'thinking' about something... something important? That, along with Near's thoughts of his new friends—Mello and Matt—were the focal points of the previous chapter. **

**The boys, at the last chapter's ending point, were finally being transported to civilization; to a hospital nonetheless! All thanks to a little miracle... but... does Near have any more problems with his condition?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Embraced**

* * *

"**It's so easy to destroy and condemn the ones you do not understand, **

**Do you ever wonder if it's justified…" ~ Within Temptation, 'Destroyed'**

* * *

_Those doctors have kept Near in there a little _too_ long, _thought Mello, as he and Matt sat outside of the Royal Berkshire Hospital's x-ray room. The two were anxiously waiting for any doctor to approach them and inform them of Near's x-ray status. _Is it possible that there's something else wrong with him?_

The helicopter had arrived at the hospital safely and, as soon as they had landed, two paramedics were already waiting outside and carried the still unconscious, pale boy away for a full, x-ray examination.

Adrian and Kent had then taken Matt and Mello to the entrance of the x-ray room and provided seats for them. The two paramedics also offered the boys something to eat, but they had refused. Even after going so long without nourishment, the two teenagers were still too apprehensive to even consider eating.

It wasn't like the doctors had had Near in that room for hours, but, to Mello, it seemed to be taking a bit longer then necessary. He wanted to see the scan for himself and know, precisely, what was wrong with Near.

Matt shifted his tired, but somehow alert eyes to look at Mello. His friend was staring at the wall ahead of them, as if he were in a deep trance. _Amazing, he's _still _worried. I never thought I'd live long enough to see him care about Near, in the slightest, and I'm only fourteen!_

The brunette lightly tapped the side of Mello's shoulder twice before the blond wearily responded, "Yeah, Matt?"

"Try to loosen up a bit, Mels," Matt told him. "It isn't like Near's gonna get any worse back there."

"Matt!" the blue eyed boy suddenly snapped, "It's _my_ fault he's back there; he could've _died_ on four different occasions because of me! He could have a lot more wrong on the inside of him than we know… He… He did fall over a waterfall, after all."

The brunette slid his trademark goggles down to hang around his neck. "I can't believe you're still beating yourself up, over that," he said.

"Well, it's kind of hard _not_ to," Mello quickly retorted, as he rested his head in the palms of his hands. "How would _you_ feel?"

Matt paused for a moment before answering, "I don't know… I don't know what you're feeling, but you really shouldn't kill yourself about it anymore. It's over, Near's fine, and we all still have our lives. That's what's important."

Mello raised his head out of his hands and looked at his friend. "It's not like I don't know that, but…" he sighed, "you're right. I just… can't stop thinking about it."

"I know what you mean," Matt agreed. "It's… _unbelievably_ overwhelming to think over every single detail of the past two days. Heck, I still can't believe you and Near _actually_ bonded and became friends!"

The blond teen lightly shoved the other boy's shoulder. "Ah, shut up. Is it really that hard to believe?" he paused, as Matt threw him a 'do you really want me to answer that' expression. "Okay, scratch that, it _is _hard to believe."

"_Exactly_," the brunette emphasized, "That's a miracle only God could pull off, and some people probably thought that even _that_ wouldn't be enough… Like I told you, Mels, I know as well as you do that Near doesn't hate or blame you for anything that happened. Isn't that, in itself, amazing?"

"…Yeah," Mello replied. "That's true."

"Yes, it is," Matt said. "No offense, buddy, but, if I were Near, I would be pissed off beyond belief!"

Mello laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know I would be, too. I don't think I've ever really seen Near get angry before, anyway…"

Suddenly, the doors of the x-ray room opened and an older looking doctor, with short, grey hair and kind eyes, walked out. He was holding, what appeared to be, a larger version of a regular clipboard.

Mello and Matt immediately hopped to their feet to greet the doctor.

"Hello," the man politely bid them, in a clearly Southern American accent, "you must be Michael and Matt."

"Yes, sir," Matt responded, "we are."

Mello quickly got to the point. "What are the results? Is there anything else wrong with him?"

The doctor didn't hesitate to answer. "No, no, not at all! In fact, I would say that he's extremely lucky. Here, I thought the two of you would like to see a scan of Noah's rib cage."

He turned the board around and revealed the younger boy's status. "As you can see, these two," he pointed to two of the upper ribs, on the right side, "are, indeed, broken, but not shattered… The damage isn't nearly as bad, as I expected."

"What do you mean by that?" Mello asked, still looking intensely at the image of the fractured ribs.

"Well," the man began again, "when I heard that he had fallen down a waterfall, which was a couple hundred feet in length, I naturally anticipated more damage. When I saw all of his bruising, I expected a lot more bones to be broken… Falling down that tall of a waterfall would be like falling on pavement."

Mello and Matt both cringed inwardly at the thought of that. It sounded so... grotesque.

The doctor continued. "With that being said, he really could have suffered a much greater deal of damage or even died. For him to come out of that alive, had suffered hypothermia, and with only two broken ribs, as the main issue, is amazing." The man smiled, glanced up, and then looked down at the teenage boys again. "Someone upstairs was really looking out for him." With that, he started off down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Uh, wait," Mello called after him.

"Hm, yes?" the older man fully turned around. "Do you have another question?"

Mello nodded. "Not that it's important or anything, but what's your name?" He had not, previously, caught the name printed on the man's name tag.

The kind doctor smiled again and answered, "Boone Currier," before walking down the hallway again.

Matt and Mello watched him leave until they heard the x-ray room's doors open again. The two whirled around to see a curvy, and quite lovely, African-American looking woman pushing Near in a wheelchair, towards them. The two teenagers rapidly hurried to their friend's side.

Near was supported, but slumped, in the mobile chair and was now wearing a hospital gown. He was definitely asleep, from what Matt and Mello could tell, and his head was slightly lulled over to the left.

"As you can see, he's still asleep for the time being," the nurse told them in a hearty, European accent. "Would you boys mind following me to his room? I could use some help placing him in his bed."

"No problem," Matt replied. "I was about to ask you if it was all right for us," he referred to himself and Mello, "to come along."

The woman's light, green eyes lit up and she laughed merrily. "Off course! Why wouldn't it be all right? This boy is your brother after all, isn't he?"

Mello and Matt exchanged a quick glance before Mello answered, "He's like a brother."

The woman smiled at the boys tenderly. "That's good to hear. Now come and follow me."

As the three began walking towards their destination, Mello couldn't help but ask, "What's your name, Miss?"

She chuckled and said, "Sherenda Enid."

* * *

"We'll be at the hospital soon! Just a bit longer," reported the pilot of the helicopter, who was transporting L and Light to Berkshire's hospital. It had taken awhile, but their ride had finally come.

"Good," the detective replied. _I can't wait to see the boys and hear about Near. I am one-hundred percent sure that he is fine, but, most of all, I can't wait to tell them about a decision I've made._

* * *

"Hey, hey, Mels, I think he's waking up!"

Near slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Matt's, somewhat, faded voice. His blurry vision gradually became clearer as he saw a brunette and blond, on each side of him, looking directly into his face. He blinked a few more times and sighed before mumbling a soft, but raspy "Hello."

"Hey," said Mello, "you were out for awhile. How are you feeling, now?"

"Is the pain medication still effective?" Matt asked. "Your nurse, Sherenda, said that you would, more than likely, not be hurting whenever you woke up."

Near hesitated for a few moments, still trying to fully awaken and take in his new, sterile surroundings. He realized that he was slightly propped upright and felt the softness of a pillow resting beneath his head. _One minute I'm in the middle of nowhere and then I wake up in a hospital bed... It doesn't seem like I've been asleep for very long, but it's been peaceful at least... I'm not aching at all._

"Hey, are you all right, Near?" the brunette asked, instantly snapping Near back into the present.

"Yes… I don't feel any pain," the pale preteen finally said. "It's still effective."

"That's great!" Matt stimulated. "I bet you've had it really rough with only breathing pain for multiple hours and… being so cold."

Near idly, but attentively locked eyes with the brunette. "Yes, but it's all right. If I hadn't experienced any of those hardships, I never would have gotten to know you or Mello," he now looked in Mello's direction, "like I had."

Mello relaxed his muscles and released a breath of contentment. He flashed a sincere, but discomfited smile towards the younger boy._ Near still doesn't blame me for anything... Matt was right; it's amazing that he doesn't think badly of me... but..._

"Hey, you know, that's really perceptive of you to say something like that," Matt told him, as he softly sat on the middle, left edge of the bed. "You went through so much, and you only have a positive look on it… and it was for the sole purpose to attain a friendship with me and Mello."

Near's gaze situated on Matt's cerulean colored eyes. "I wouldn't have had it any other way, Matt. It was all meant to happen, and I would go through it all over again to have what I have now…"

Mello thought that Near had more to say, but it seemed that he had stopped himself from the rest of his words. Mello let out a deep, quiet sigh and seated himself on the opposite side of Near's bed. "I know I shouldn't be worrying about this anymore, but I'm sorry for everything, Near."

"Come on, Mels, don't-"

"_Matt_." The blond shot the brunette a semi-stern look and continued. "I know I've already apologized for everything, and you've already forgiven me, but…" his haunted expression intensified, "that image of you… dying… I-It's burned into my mind! I can't stop thinking about it, because I _know_ it was my fault!"

The three boys all sat in silence, waiting for someone to say something in response.

_I didn't realize that Mello was still feeling like this,_ Near thought, looking at Mello's tightly clenched fists. The older teen looked more beaten down then any stray dog anyone could ever find, and his face was completely downcast. _His guilt is as bad as my loneliness was... It isn't normal to see a high-spirited person, such as Mello, in a state like this._

"… Mello," Near spoke up, "that's all in the past. It's unhealthy to hold those emotions in."

The blond's head teetered up about half way, still refusing to make full eye contact with the younger boy. "I… I know… but you're in here because of me… I almost _killed_ you."

Matt let out a shallow breath of air. _He's never been so distressed by something before... Maybe Near and I can talk some sense into him._

"You didn't almost 'kill' him, Mels," Matt told his friend.

Near lightly nodded. "That's right, and you were willing to lay down your life for me more than once. You aren't a villain anymore, Mello… You're a hero."

Hearing Near say that made Mello incline his head all the way up. He looked at Near, then at Matt, and then back at Near again. "I still don't see how you're all right with what I've done. Facts are facts and logic is logic; I _judged_ and _hurt_ you."

"Mello," Near began, "facts and logic are nothing. I forgave you, and that's all that matters. Besides, the moment we shook hands, we became friends… You don't need to feel angry with yourself, any longer."

Mello stared at the fragile looking boy lying in the hospital bed, feeling unable to respond. _I knew Near was forgiving before, but… wow, he's just proven that he's not mad at me at all. That really speaks volumes._

"See, Mello, what did I tell you?"

The blond rotated his head to the left—in Matt's direction.

The brunette answered for him. "I told you Near wasn't angry with you," he smirked teasingly, "You _really_ ought to listen to me more."

Mello, realizing that Matt was trying to lighten the mood, sneered in response. "Uh, huh… Oh, great and _wise_, Matt," he mocked, "what do you propose I do _now_?"

Matt tapped his chin in thought. "Well… I want you and Near to hug each other."

Near's eyes widened in surprise. _Is he joking?_

Mello stared at the brunette in shock before snickering under his breath. "Heh, heh, good one, Matt. You're _hilarious_."

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm serious. It'll be the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"… The heck, Matt!" Mello shouted, restraining the urge to punch, "Are you _insane_? I'm friends with the both of you, but I'm not gonna hug anyone," he crossed his arms stubbornly, "and, besides, I _don't_ hug anyway."

"Oh, yes, you have!" Matt laughed. "Remember when I first began staying at Wammy's? That huge bully," making a reference with his arms, "pushed me down and you punched him in the gut."

Near blinked, raised a brow, and then tilted his head over at Mello, watching the blond's almost irritated and uncomfortable reactions. There was now a slight, pink tint in Mello's cheeks. _He's always playing the role of the tough guy._

"You told him off, and he never touched me again," Matt continued. "Then you hugged me, asked if I was hurt, and we've been the best of friends ever since," his expression became mildly embarrassed now, "I… I know it's weird to say, because we're guys and all, but my mom once told me that everyone should be given a hug to feel like they're cared about."

Silence filled the room again.

_... I suppose there is some truth to that,_ Near thought, thinking over the brunette's words. _I, myself, can't remember my parents ever hugging me... It sounds rather cheesy, but I don't think I've ever really received one before...' _

Mello bit his lower lip in thought. _That's… kinda true. Up till recently, no one really ever showed Near that he was cared for. He's always been on his own… _

Without giving it a second thought, Mello turned himself in Near's full direction and scooted forward. He then reached around the white haired boy's lower shoulders and drew him into his chest.

Near hadn't had time to react, because Mello had done it so quickly. He sat there, in shock, with his head resting underneath Mello's chin, for a few moments, before limply pulling his arms up around the blond's lower back, still feeling unsure of what to do.

After a few more seconds of silence, Near tightened his loose hold.

It was a strange thing to Near—this feeling of intimacy. He wasn't used to it. His parents, or anyone for that matter, had never really made an effort to even show him what real love and care were. At Wammy's, he had learned of God and, from everything L had said, trusted that He loved people and was a true bringer of justice. Still, even though he sincerely believed, Near couldn't touch God physically...

Perhaps, that was why Near had always had such a fondness for toys. He could touch them, hold them, he was entertained by them, and was calmed by them. He had grown up feeling attached to those personal items, and he felt that was all he would need to fill that void… However, Near had realized a long time ago that it wouldn't be enough. The toys weren't alive, after all. They were various materials, formed into figures that could never have emotions… What he needed was to form a relationship with another human being.

After a lifetime of lonely and detached feelings, Near could now feel accepted with Mello and Matt by his side. He had full trust that these two would always be the friends he had desired… and it was a true, comforting feeling.

Mello, too, was set back by the sudden intimacy. The very moment he had wrapped his arms around Near's shoulders, Mello's body and heart immediately relaxed like never before.

_It's as if a giant weight has been lifted from me,_ the blond thought. Mello's arms were still firmly locked around Near's upper back and his chin rested on the top of the younger boy's head, feeling the soft, white tresses cushion his jaw. _I wonder... maybe this is what I should have done all along. I was delaying a real friendship..._

The two, embracing boys suddenly felt one arm wrap itself around each of their shoulders... Matt.

"See guys," the brunette told them, "we're all friends, and everything's the way it's supposed to be."

"I'm speechless."

All three of the boys froze at the sound of the familiar, light, monotonous voice. Mello and Matt awkwardly turned their heads around, while Near simply peeked over Mello's shoulder.

There stood none other than L and Light, at the foot of Near's bed. L's eyes were wider than usual, and Light simply stood there with a blank expression, his mouth agape.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, not taking his eyes off of the boys, "I told you this was like the "Twilight Zone"."

* * *

"**Each of us are angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing one another." ~ Unidentified author.**

* * *

**Was anyone expecting anything like that to happen? For me, it was a beautiful thing to write... and, I believe, this was the longest chapter I have written so far.**

**Again, I don't like OCs that much, but I needed them here; I will create and use them if they are needed. Boone Currier, the kind doctor, and Sherenda Enid, the sweet nurse. 'Boone Currier', in full, means 'good messenger' to symbolize his good news for Mello and Matt. 'Sherenda Enid' means 'sweet spirit', for it is her given nature.**

**I chose the "Within Temptation" song lyric at the beginning of this chapter to symbolize Near and Mello's past relationship. In which, Mello would only judge Near, without ever taking his perspective into consideration, and not being just. The quote above summarizes the new friendship the boys (Matt included) now share. Thanks to Matt, they all got even closer... and then L and Light had to walk in... Awkward. Again, this is NOT a yaoi or shonen-ai related ANYTHING. This is pure, brotherly love.**

**Even though I am not much of a 'touchy' person myself, I believe that a true, genuine hug possesses more power than some people realize. Aside from my own family, I never felt that I could ever feel loved or cared about by another person. However, a few years ago, I got to meet someone I admire; he is a young man of true humbleness. I told him that I was happy to see that he was set apart from the typical crowd of people, and was trying to make a difference in the world. I, also, told him a bit of how I had struggled in the past and how his actions gave me a realization that there were still good people out in the world. After I had told him this, he looked me in the eyes for a few moments before he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. When he did that, I felt something... the love, care, and support of another human being. That's when I began to hope for a brighter future, for myself... I knew, then, that I would be all right in end. (I am not talking about a boyfriend or anything like that, for I have never had one, but merely someone who I find to be a pure, honest, gentle, soul.)**

**Also, one more thing about the final quote, I don't know who typed this (for I found it on some sort of chat), but I had to rearrange some of the wording for it to be grammatically correct. I thought it matched this chapter brilliantly and, so, I used it.**

**Thank you all, for taking the time to read this, and I hope it was worth waiting for. **


	23. Unexpected

**I know this is a lot later then usual, but, believe me, I've been occupied with plenty of things. Also, this was, probably, the most difficult chapter I have had to write (it's even the longest chapter, so far, as well).**

**I still Thank everyone for taking their own time to read this. I always love reading what everyone has to say, and I am always open for accepting constructive criticism.**

**This story left off with the chapter, "Embraced". I don't think I will have to explain why that chapter is titled the way it is and, as a personal note, that chapter holds a great deal of sentiment for me. Near, Mello, and Matt have formed a complete, and brotherly, bond. Unfortunately, while they were having a moment, L and Light walked into Near's hospital room... What happens next? **

**Hopefully it will all be 'unexpected'. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Unexpected**

* * *

_He's here… somewhere,_ she thought, aimlessly and quickly wandering down the hospital's long hallways. _That woman at the reception counter must have given me the wrong directions. I can't find him _anywhere_!_

The young woman pouted her full, lower lip and, in impatience, abruptly whirled her head around. _And I wish _he_ would hurry up!_

* * *

The three boys, still embraced in their now awkward hug, stared at the two men standing at the foot of Near's bed.

Mello rolled his sharp, blue eyes in response to Light's comment._ Of course, they just _had_ to be there._

"Like the "Twilight Zone"?" Matt repeated questioningly, as he leaned away from the hug. "Nah, we were just having a moment."

Mello and Near glanced at one another and then separated from the hug as well. The two shyly nodded, both agreeing with the brunette.

The black haired detective's eyes twinkled in approval. "I'm pleased to hear, and see, that… Near," he locked eyes with the young boy, "are you feeling all right? You look a lot better then you did before."

"Yeah, and are you still in pain?" Light asked.

"No, I don't feel any pain, right now," Near answered. "I'm feeling much better."

"Yep, and we've been watching him—just as you said, L," Matt added, gently patting Near's left shoulder.

Mello only nodded and then flashed a genuine smile towards his friends. _I feel so much... _lighter_ now; more free, even. _

The hunched, older man gazed upon the three boys in awe. L had hoped for good results, but he had never expected this outcome. "… I believe I have never been more proud of anything, in my life, then I am of the three of you, right now," he visibly smiled. "I want you all to know that."

Near and Mello gasped lightly, but said nothing. Their eyes were focused fully on their mentor.

"… W-Wow, really?" Matt stammered, his eyes widely round, "Thanks, L!"

L shook his head. "No, thank _you_. I'm serious when I say that I am proud and…" he swiftly looked over to the right, in Light's direction, once, "I have some news for the three of you… News that will change your lives and mine."

The boys froze for a moment, exchanged equally confused glances with one another, and then placed their attention back on L again.

"What do you mean by that?" Mello questioned. "Our lives are about to change?"

L nodded. "Yes, and, while it was a rather 'on the spot' decision, I am more than confident that it will work out."

"... Then tell us," Near replied. _What could he mean?_

The great detective let out a relaxed, deep breath. "I have decided that-"

The door to Near's room abruptly flew open and slammed against the wall, echoing an impressive sound, despite the door's heavy weight.

Light and L simultaneously whirled their heads to the left, both adorning different expressions. L looked surprised, yet unamused, while Light seemed to be… horrified and shocked.

A high-pitched, female voice suddenly sounded from around the room's cornered entrance. "_Light_!"

Without warning, a short, blonde haired girl dashed into the small room and tackled Light against the opposite wall in a death-gripping hug. "Oh, Light, I've _found_ you! I couldn't take waiting anymore, so I came here," she looked up into his eyes, still clinging to his arms, "Oh, Light, did you miss me?"

"Uh, Misa…" Light looked at L and then at the obviously stunned boys before looking down at her again. "How did you know where to find me?"

Misa let go of Light and giggled in excitement. Her little, black dress swayed along with her tiny jump movements. "It's a secret."

L rolled his large, dark eyes in utter annoyance. "Boys, this is Misa Amane," he introduced them. "She is Light's girlfriend."

All at once, the three boys tilted their heads, mentally trying to match the two together.

Mello shook his head in amusement. "Wow, Light, how did you land someone like _her_?"

"Excuse me?" Light responded, raising a warning brow.

"You know," the blond boy started, slipping off the side of Near's bed. "She's hot; you're a nerd."

Light glared at Mello, while Misa turned to look at the younger boy. "Aw, Light Bright's not a nerd," she told the blond teenager. "He's handsome and a real gentleman."

Light stared at her in disbelief, feeling a bit embarrassed now. _Where the heck did 'Light Bright' come from?_

Mello snorted, trying to contain his laughter. _Wow, she's dumb _and_ cute—a lethal combination._

All of a sudden, a young, Japanese man, who looked around L's age—wearing a trim suit, and with shaggy black hair—trudged into the room. He appeared to be out of breath. "Misa-Misa, you aren't supposed to run through hospitals! You almost knocked into a kid in a wheelchair!"

Misa pouted her lower lip and rolled her eyes. "Hey, he was blocking the hallway!"

The young man sighed. "Misa-Misa, again I say, this is a _hospital_. You can't just go barging around like you own it! Come on, show some respect in this new country."

Misa muttered a small 'humph!' and crossed her arms in response.

"… And _this_, boys," L said, slightly irritated with the two new additions of the room, "is Touta Matsuda. He, as well as Light, works along side me in the Kira case."

Mello swiftly studied the man up and down, sizing him up. He then nodded to himself and leaned his back against the right-side wall. _Yep, I bet he's the nice, but wimpy, guy on L's team._

Matsuda sweat-dropped for a moment, as he looked at each, individual boy. _Okay, let's see... There's a scary looking blond kid, a kid with... goggles? And an albino… Wait, _is_ he albino? Who are they? Hmm, maybe they're L's long distance siblings or something._

Matt, who had been watching Misa the whole time, suddenly slipped off the side of Near's bed and bashfully walked up to the girl. "I… uh… You're pretty."

Near and Mello both shook their heads. Their friend was already falling for Misa's eccentric 'charm'.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie!" she replied, revealing a pearly white smile. "What's your name?"

"M-my name?" the brunette was beginning to blush, "I, um, it's… Matt! That's right, my name is Matt and h-he, over there," pointing to Mello, "is Mel-I mean Michael! Oh, and t-this," he pointed to Near now, "is Noah."

Misa turned to look at the albino boy, in the hospital bed, for the first time. Her face lit up immediately when she saw his face.

"Oh, my _God_!" she gasped.

"_What_?" Light asked, mildly worried.

Near felt a large lump leap into his throat. He, too, now felt nervous because of the tone in Light's voice.

Misa hurried to the side of Near's bed, threw her arms around the young boy's head, and then, to Near's unfortunate luck, pinned him against her chest. "Oh, my God, you poor thing! What happened to him? He's _so_ cute!"

Near froze, his eyes wide in absolute shock. _Too close, _too close_! She's _way too_ close!_

Matsuda gasped. "Misa, he's a patient! You might hurt him!"

"But he's like a soft, _fluffy_ kitty!" Misa squealed, gently stroking the preteen's tangled, white locks.

Near could feel himself growing hot in the face. He was not only embarrassed, but his chest was beginning to feel sore again. _Someone help me! This is _**not**_ appropriate!_

Light groaned and sank into the only chair in the right corner of the room. _Why me?_

Mello slammed his palm into his forehead and watched Near, in pity. _That's gotta be uncomfortable... in more ways than one. _

Matt frowned. _Man... I wish _I_ was Near right now._

"Miss Amane, would you _please_ remove his head from your bosom?" L sternly ordered.

Matt and Mello restrained themselves from laughing out loud at the remark. It was true, Misa had basically shoved Near's head into her large, and partially exposed, chest. The poor boy appeared more mortified than anything else.

"… Oh," Misa looked down at Near and instantly released him, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Near breathed deeply, shook his head, and fell back onto his pillow—slightly wincing at his current discomfort. "No," he calmly replied. _But you might have scarred me._

Mello slid next to Near's bedside and leaned into the white haired boy's ear. "Was it _that_ bad?"

Near glanced at the blond and then turned his head towards him. His cheeks were still deeply dusted with a rosy blush. "Do I _need_ to tell you how repulsive that was?"

Mello raised a brow and looked at the ditsy, blonde girl on the other side of Near's bed. After briefly thinking about it from Near's perspective, Mello cringed and shook his head in response.

"No," Mello whispered in the younger boy's ear, "I totally understand."

L then seized Misa's right arm and began to drag her towards Light. "I'm sorry, Miss Amane, but I would like for you to leave this room, now," he stopped in front of Light's chair, "Light, please take her somewhere else, while I talk to the boys."

The chestnut haired, young man looked up at L in a stressed daze. "Do I have to, Ryuzaki?"

The detective narrowed his eyes and then abruptly pulled Light up from the chair—by his arm—in one, swift motion. "_Now_."

"… Fine, come on, Misa," Light said in defeat, tearing away from L's grip. He grabbed Misa by the hand and walked out of the room with her. _We have something to discuss, anyway._

"Uh, Ryuzaki," Matsuda started, appearing to be nervous in the face, "do I need to leave too?"

L glanced in the other man's direction. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it."

Matsuda nodded and turned to leave, but stopped abruptly to look at Near. "Do you need anything, Noah? If you need anything, I'll get it for you."

"No, that's fine," Near courteously replied. "Thank you, anyway."

The awkward young man smiled, bowed slightly, and then strolled out of the room. Now only L, Near, Matt, and Mello remained.

"So," Mello began, "what is it you have to tell us, that's so important, L?"

L walked over to the left side of Near's bed and sat down on it's lower edge. He motioned for Matt and Mello to sit on the bed's sides as well and kindly patted Near's leg, which still rested underneath the blanket. The great detective smiled to himself and then looked upon their anxious faces.

"Boys… I have decided that I want to adopt all three of you."

* * *

"Light, what's this all about?" Misa asked.

Light had dragged her into a nearby, medium-sized, storage closet and had yet to tell her why. To Misa, he appeared to be troubled and hesitant about something.

"Yeah, Light," the gruff voice of Ryuk, the shinigami, sounded. He and Rem—the female shinigami—had followed Light and Misa into the room. "You got a plan on how to get rid of L?"

"… No, not this time," Light answered, still not making eye contact with any of the occupants of the room, "or ever again, for that matter."

Misa's brown eyes widened. "W-What? Light… What are you _talking_ about? I thought you were determined to kill him."

Ryuk was almost speechless now. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Light?"

Light finally raised his gaze to look up at the towering shinigami, in front of him. "I'm serious! I don't want to be apart of this anymore!"

Rem said nothing, but still observed the young human's behavior. _This is different._

"I… don't understand, Light," Misa said, completely shocked and unknowing what to think, "what's with this all of a sudden?"

The chestnut haired man inhaled a deep breath of air and released it uneasily. "Misa... we were wrong... _I_ was wrong. I should have never tried to become God or thought that I could actually judge people…" he looked ashamed now, "I may have started out with good intentions, but it was wrong. It was never my place to judge."

The blonde girl shook her head, still in absolute uncertainty of what Light was saying. "But… but I thought you said we would change the world, Light! I thought you were… I thought you were going to reign as-"

"_No_," Light firmly stated. "I am **not** God, nor will I ever be. I am **not** justice, and I want 'Kira' to disappear."

Misa instantly quieted down and leaned against a wall for support. _But Kira _is_ justice... My parents..._

Light continued to speak to her, while Rem and Ryuk watched on the side. "Misa, don't you see? A human cannot become a god, and I was a fool to think that I could. Only the real God can judge… Misa, don't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Misa only stared at him and said nothing.

Light sighed and turned to Ryuk. "Ryuk, you told me, when we first met, that because I had used the Death Note I could neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity… Is that really true or just one of your tricks?"

A sudden realization hit Misa. She raised a delicate, shaking hand to her face and choked back a gasp. _Oh, no... I never even thought about... Is... Is that true? _

"No," the shinigami replied, "I was not lying that time."

Light felt a quick, freezing chill climb up his spine and his heart lurched. He swallowed harshly and tightly squeezed his eyes shut in regret of every choice he had made, with the Death Note. "So… There's nothing I can do to atone for what I've done… _nothing._"

The other shinigami, Rem, watched Light intensely. _He's sincere about this... Light Yagami really means what he says. He has... humbled himself._

Rem stepped forward and bent down to look at Light directly in his face. The young man slowly opened his brown eyes to the female shinigami's amber colored orbs. "It is true that those who have used the Death Note can go to neither place… but… we shinigami do not have any known records of humans, who have forgotten about the Death Note, disappearing into nothingness."

"Wait," Light began, his expression suddenly became more avid, "are you meaning to say that people, who chose to forget about the notebook, got a second chance?"

Rem inclined up, back to her regular height. "I am not entirely sure, but it seems like that might be the case. The shinigami king is a rather complicated creature, so I don't know what his full knowledge of that particular subject is."

"Maybe it's like this," Ryuk piped up, "Maybe if you really regret using it and want a second shot… You'll earn another chance," he shrugged. _'But, really, what do I know?'_

"Yes, _yes_," Light's voice raised an octave higher. "I honestly and wholeheartedly regret using the Death Note. I never should have used it to kill anyone—regardless of the person being a criminal or innocent. Please, I ask for a second chance."

Ryuk suddenly laughed at Light's uncharacteristic actions. "I can't believe it! You humans really _are_ interesting!"

Light's shoulders slumped and he frowned. "Come on, Ryuk! I want to start over and you're _laughing_ at me?"

Ryuk clutched his thin sides and chuckled even harder now.

"Ugh, _Ryuk_," Light rolled his eyes and then turned to the other shinigami. "Rem, I have to know, do you believe that Misa and I will get a second chance, at going in the right direction, if we do forget about the Death Note?"

Rem looked at Light and then at the young girl, still leaning against the wall. Rem truly loved Misa and wanted what was best for her. The shinigami thought back to when she had given Misa Gelus's notebook and felt a pang of lament. _I knew about a human not going to Heaven or Hell, if they were to use the Death Note, but I still gave it to her… I only did what I thought was suitable, at the time, and did not think about Misa's own soul… I never expected that I would feel so strongly attached to her._

The female shinigami turned back to look at Light and revealed a slightly closed, but gentle smile. "Yes, I do, Light Yagami. I believe that you and Misa will get a second chance." _Perhaps, the shinigami king can help._

Light stared up at the creature and exhaled a sigh of contentment. "Misa," he spun around to the blonde girl, "did you hear that? We might have another shot to do right this time… Misa?"

The girl only looked at Rem, not uttering a word. She, unstably, staggered past Light and fell into Rem's bone-like chest. Misa then tightly wrapped her arms around the creature's torso and silently sobbed. "I'm sorry… so sorry."

Ryuk quieted his incessant snickering and watched the tender scene, before him, begin to unfold. _… Huh?_

"What do you mean, Misa?" Rem questioned. "It is my fault that you are, currently, where you are at. I should never have given you that notebook."

Misa drew in a shallow breath and looked up at her otherworldly friend. "I chose to use it though and, for that, I'm sorry. Light is right… Like him, I want to be forgiven and start over. I desire this chance with all my heart…" she suddenly looked upset again, "There's just one problem though."

"What is it, Misa?" Rem asked.

Another tear rolled down Misa's cheek. "I'll forget about you, too."

The room became wholly silent.

Rem, after a few moments, got down on one, skeletal knee to look at the small human. "Misa, do not be troubled by this. You will be doing yourself a favor if you forget about everything that has to do with the Death Note…" the shinigami lovingly raised Misa's chin up with one, long, claw-like finger, "Even though you will forget me, I will always be watching you from the Shinigami Realm. Until your lifespan runs out, I will be watching."

The female shinigami wiped away one of Misa's falling tears and stood to her full height once more. "Light Yagami and Misa Amane," she addressed the two, "you both wish to forget about the Death Note and everything that goes with it. I will be the one to erase your memories'."

Ryuk suddenly and quickly hovered in front of Light's face. "So… no good-bye apple?"

Light chuckled to himself for a second and said, "No, sorry, Ryuk."

"Oh," the male shinigami mumbled. "Well then… I guess I'll be bored again."

"Just make better use with the time you have," Light told him. "Shinigami were created for a purpose, right? Even though you've told me that there isn't much shinigami are good for anymore, I really think otherwise. Find out what else you're capable of."

"… Huh," Ryuk grunted, "I guess you really have changed. Um… Thanks, for the advice, though."

Light nodded once and smiled. "Thanks, for everything."

Ryuk's large, circular eyes grew even bigger. _Okay, this new Light creeps me out._

"I guess this is truly good-bye, then," Rem said. "Are the both of you prepared?"

Misa nodded and then reminded the two shinigami of her and Light's Death Notes. Light's was hidden back in Japan and Misa's was in her handbag. She had left it back in the rental car that she and Matsuda had traveled to the hospital in.

"So, Light," Misa began to say, "Kira will just disappear? You'll just leave it at that?"

"Yes, that's right," Light answered. "Kira will disappear without a trace and will, hopefully, never resurface. I don't know exactly how L will react to this, but I think it's safe to say that, within a few months, 'Kira' will just be another memory."

The blonde girl nodded in agreement.

"I have one more thing to say," Rem spoke up once more. "Misa, do you still love Light Yagami?"

The young girl blushed and nodded gleefully. "With all of my heart."

The female shinigami's eyes seemed to smile at this reaction. "Even though the two of you will forget everything about the Death Note, your feelings for Light will not change, Misa."

Light's left eye twitched. "W-What?"

"Oh, I'm so _happy_!" Misa squealed, as she suddenly grabbed Light around the waist and squeezed him tightly.

Ryuk belted out another set of raspy giggles. "I suppose that means you and Misa will someday be husband and-"

"Shut _up_!" Light screeched.

* * *

"Hm, what's that?" Matsuda thought aloud. He turned around another corridor and looked at the five, different doors built into the small area. _That sounded like Light's voice. Is he behind one of these doors?_

The black haired man checked behind the first one and only saw a mobile bucket and mop. _Nope._

He then tried the second and there was still no sign of anyone. _Huh…_

Matsuda had, at this point, looked behind every door, but the last one—residing on the far end of the hallway. _Maybe this one… _He walked to the door, placed his hand on the knob, turned it, and then opened it to see…

"Misa-Misa, what are you and Light _doing_ in there?" Matsuda asked, raising both of his brows at the two young people.

Light and Misa were standing directly in front of one another, not far from the room's entrance, but were now staring at Matsuda.

Light suddenly felt himself grow warm in the face. "Whoa, whoa, this isn't what it looks like!"

Matsuda shook his head. "Honestly, Light, you expect me to believe that? The both of you looked like you were about to-"

"_Matsuda_!" Light shouted in irritation. "We were just talking!"

The young police officer rolled his eyes and stepped aside for the two to walk out of the room. "Okay, okay, no need to get all moody about it. Besides, what were the two of you talking about anyway?"

Light hesitated for a moment. _Wait…What _were_ we talking about?_ He couldn't even remember why he and Misa had gone into that storage room, to begin with.

Not wanting to sound idiotic, Light continued to walk down the hall and said, "None of your business."

Matsuda blinked and then turned to Misa, to question Light's behavior, but she only shrugged and skipped after the chestnut haired teenager.

"… Ugh," Matsuda groaned, "and people say _I'm_ the odd one."

* * *

**Well... was it all unexpected, or did any of you see any of that coming? Misa, Matsuda (I just _had_ to write Matsuda into this story), L's decision... Light's decision? Regardless, I hope that this was all written properly and didn't seem rushed. There was, after all, a lot to take in with this chapter.**

**It's official, Light, and Misa too, are finished with the Death Note and are going to start anew. I hope that entire scene was believable enough.**

**Was anyone expecting for L to say that he wanted to **_**adopt**_ **Near, Mello, and Matt? I wouldn't be surprised if some of you expected that. Still, I hope (again) that it was all good and believable.**

**Thank you all, for reading this, and I hope to read good things about this chapter. The next chapter will be about... something.**


	24. Miracle

**Greetings, to all of you; I hope everyone is doing well. I know I am much more late then usual this time, but life is life. Life, itself, makes living different for everyone everyday... For example, I was seventeen yesterday, but I am eighteen today.**

**Besides that, I _really_ wanted to make this next chapter believable. You all have no idea how difficult this section was for me to write! Still, I did my best, and I think it came together well. I hope you all agree.**

**Here's an important note: I have gone back, through every chapter of this story, and changed some things. For one example, I have changed Near's age from thirteen to twelve. I had messed up on an important detail, and had to go back if I wanted the rest of this story to make sense (you will all see what I mean soon enough). I, also, polished up some old mistakes and added a few, minor lines for the characters. If you like, you can go back and see what I have done. I apologize for having to change some things, this far into the story. **

**In the previous chapter, "Unexpected", Light and Misa both gave up ownership of their Death Notes and decided to start anew. L, also, sat down with the boys and told them that he wanted to adopt them.**

**How will this chapter's events play out? (Hopefully, I have written it well and was creative enough.)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Miracle**

* * *

Mello, Near, and Matt could only stare at L, the greatest detective in the world, in silence. All of them were equally, and rightfully, stunned at hearing the word 'adopt'. This was something neither one of them could even begin to understand...

_Adopt__?_ Mello thought, his blue eyes entirely wide._ 'L wants to… _adopt_ us?'_

Matt's mind had completely shut down when he heard the word 'adopt', and Near could only, mentally, ask, _Why?_

"Boys, I know it's a giant leap, and you probably might be wondering about how this will affect my detective duties," L began again, "but I have been having this feeling… like it's something that I should do… I… I should explain myself a little better."

The three boys only continued to look at the older man. They were all uncertain of what to say, and were vacantly waiting for their guardian to tell them why he was suddenly feeling that he should adopt them.

_Well, this is harder then I thought it would be, _L thought. This was the most important news he had ever told anyone, but it was so difficult for him to bring the proper words together. L couldn't really go beyond the fact that it was a strong feeling he had. _It's as if invisible strings are pulling me towards them—like they are the most important things in the world… How can I make this sound like it makes more sense? Wait… I had thought, before, that-_

"May I ask a question?" Near suddenly spoke up.

L replied with a definite, "Yes."

"You say it's a feeling you have… What is this feeling, exactly?" Near asked. "It's so… unexpected."

The man then looked from Near to Mello, and then from Mello to Matt. Their expressions were asking the man the same question.

L sighed for a brief moment before answering, "My explanation for this is strange, but… over the past few days, I have experienced what it feels like to be a parent."

The boys persistently listened to L, their eyes demanding him to continue.

"I have witnessed and felt many things in my life, but I have never once felt this great amount of… protection." The detective kept his eyes upon the boys. "I believe this parental feeling really began when I found out you," he referred to Near, "went missing… I couldn't believe how afraid I was; I couldn't even _think_ properly; that's how bad it was… and then after hearing, from Matt, that you had fallen over a waterfall…" he stopped short of his sentence. L was surprising himself; he was actually beginning to choke on his own words. Showing emotion wasn't strange to him, but it wasn't always a present matter, either.

"You… you even had a gun packed because you had said that something was urging you to bring it," Matt recalled. "Well, you were right about that! Mello was in danger and you saved him…" his bewildered expression finally softened. "We're like sons to you, L."

Mello and Near continued to observe the great detective in silence. Was that, really, what L had been thinking all this time? From Matt's reactions and words, it surely seemed to be the case.

All was quiet until L answered, "Yes, you are correct."

Matt's cerulean eyes suddenly, and intensely, brightened at L's answer. "… Wow..." he fell back and hit the pillow Near was still reclining on, causing the still staring, white haired boy to slightly jolt forward. "I can't believe this."

"I, almost, can," Near monotonously declared, "but… I don't really know what to say."

Mello blinked twice and then swiftly shook his head, allowing his blond hair to strike his face with each shake. "Well, geez, _I_ do!" his voice seemed to rise with an eager tone, "L… Do you want us to call you 'L' or 'Dad'?"

The young detective's eyes widened in revelation. _How... do I respond to _that_? _

"Hold on, Mello," Near cut in, "Have arrangements already been made, L?"

"Oh, that's right," Matt echoed, inclining back up into a sitting position once again. "Are we just going to up and leave Wammy's, like that?"

_They're accepting this news so easily and are intending to do this without giving it anymore thoughts… I _really_ didn't expect this reaction. _L's slightly worried expression disappeared, and he replaced it with a smile. "Yes, I phoned Roger, when Light and I arrived here, and told him everything," he made eye contact with Near, "He told me to tell you that he's glad you're all right, Near."

The left side of Near's mouth quirked into a tiny smile in response.

"Aside from that," L said, "Roger is in support of my decision. I didn't want to feel like I was forcing anything upon any of you, but-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Mello interrupted. "Believe me, this is what the three of us want."

Matt and Near nodded in agreement.

"It's sudden and unexpected, but I _really_ believe that it would be good for all of us," Matt said, revealing a wide smile.

L let out a low sigh, still appearing to be relieved. "I'm… I'm glad."

"When do you plan on making it official?" Matt speedily asked, still grinning happily.

"I, actually, planned on taking you all with me, to Japan, whenever Near is feeling up to it," the black haired man answered.

"Actually," the white haired boy spoke up, "I would like to leave for Japan, after I get released."

"Uh… Near?" Mello began, placing a hand on the albino boy's left shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do that? It might be too painful for you to travel, right now."

"Yes, I can do it," Near answered the blond. "I am on a good pain medication, and I'm sure I'll be given a wrap, of some sort, to make things easier on me… I _want_ to do this.

"…Well… then I don't see any reason why you shouldn't," L told him. "You've endured more physical pain than I could possibly imagine, and, if you believe you can, then you can."

Matt and Mello nodded once in agreement, but still felt the same amount of concern for the younger boy anyway. They would still have to keep a close eye on Near and make sure that he wouldn't over-exert himself.

"Also," L suddenly started again, "Roger has already agreed to pack all of your belongings… He sounded happy."

"Humph," Mello scoffed, "Of course he did; I'll finally be getting out of his hair… or what's left of it, that is."

L chuckled to himself and reached forward to ruffle the blond boy's hair. "Mello, no matter what's been said, Roger really does care about you."

Mello crossed his arms and smirked, as the detective pulled his hand away from his head. "Yeah, I'm sure... but, wait, what about the other kids? How do you think they'll react to all of this?"

"I've already taken care of that," L replied. "I have told Roger to inform everyone, at the orphanage, that the three of you are going back to Japan with me to work along side me, and gain better perspectives on how to become detectives. There's no reason for anyone to know about the adoption, and the excuse, in itself, is true," he looked at Near again, "I, also, thought it would be best not to tell anyone about what happened to you—for now—or that we are in this hospital. The only person who knows about your condition is Roger."

"… I think that was a good move," Near said. "It all makes sense, and there should be no reason for anyone to think too heavily on the matter."

Mello and Matt nodded in agreement.

"I thought you would all think so," L stated. "I know this would sound terrible to anyone else, but I am playing favorites here."

Mello shrugged. "I guess you just feel more connected with us."

"I suppose that's true," L answered, "but there was always something that separated you boys from the other children. I have always had more favor over the three of you anyway, but, now, I realize that this is how we should be: one unit, one team… one family."

A low, quick breath escaped Near's lips. _A… family…_

Mello and Matt stared at L for a moment, looked at each other, and then gave an instant high-five to one another. "Brothers!" they shouted simultaneously.

"I have two brothers!" Matt yelled in excitement, pulling Mello and Near over into a forced hug. "We're even closer then friends now guys—we're _brothers_!"

"Matt… you're hurting me… and crushing my lungs," Near squeaked in a strained voice. He was, after all, sandwiched between the two older boys.

Mello wrenched away from the embrace and playfully hit Matt's shoulder. "Come on, don't squeeze the life out of our younger brother!"

Matt cringed and then laughed. "Heh, heh, sorry…" he threw an arm over his face in a dramatic flare. "Oh, God, I'm _ashamed_!"

Mello, then, rolled his eyes and laughed. Near, on the other hand, switched his gaze from Matt to Mello in utter confusion. _I don't get it…What's with these two?_

L smiled at all of their different behaviors. _This was the best decision I could have possibly ever made, for them. I know the dangers of having them with me, especially with Kira on the loose, but I believe we'll make it. Even if I were to die, they could all hold their own... I trust in this decision._

"Well, what's going on in here?" a sweet, European voice sounded from the room's entrance.

L turned around. _I assume this is Near's nurse._

"Hey, Sherenda!" Matt waved in excitement.

_Oh, okay, so _this_ is Sherenda,_ Near thought to himself, remembering that Matt had said something about her earlier. _She looks nice._

The kind nurse walked in and greeted the brunette, along with everyone else, with a 'Hello'. "Well, who is this young gentleman?" Sherenda asked Matt, referring to L. "Is he a brother to one of you or 'like a brother'?"

"Like a brother?" L repeated, rotating his head around to look at Matt.

The brunette pretended to ignore the older man by quickly turning his gaze to the left wall of the room, whistling to himself all the while.

L shook his head and faced the tall woman once more. "My name is Rue Ryuzaki, and I am the guardian of these boys at the moment."

"More like our _father _figure!" Matt emphasized, raising both brows and stretching his smile.

Mello tightly closed his eyes and lowly shook his head. _You and your cheesiness, Matt…_

Sherenda chuckled at the brunette's statement. "Well, okay then. Mr. Ryuzaki, is it? I have Noah's current status with me, here," she held up her clipboard, "and, according to what's written here, Noah can be released tomorrow afternoon if everything continues to check out all right."

L smiled and got off of the bed, standing into his hunched stature. "That's good news. Thank you very much, Miss," he quickly read the nurse's name tag, "Enid."

The nurse smiled back and reached out her hand. "You can call me Sherenda."

L nodded once and then shook the woman's hand.

After a few moments, Sherenda, with that radiant smile of hers, released L's hand. "Well, I must be off. I have another patient to attend to on floor nine, and a few more on floor three. I'll see you all later on tonight, but," she made eye contact with Near, "if you need anything, don't hesitate to page me."

Near nodded in response. "Yes, I will, thank you."

The dark skinned nurse giggled to herself as she turned around to leave. The boys and L could all hear she say, "He's a polite one," as she walked out of the room.

"Well, it looks like you'll get your wish," Matt said to Near. "I know you'll be fine to leave the hospital, and, "his voice started to rise in excitement, "we're getting _adopted_!"

"Yes," L added, "before we leave England, we will make it official."

Mello's mouth fell open. "You… Y-You mean-"

"Yes," the detective cut in, "the day after tomorrow, you will all become my legal sons."

"Awesome!" Matt shouted. _I'll finally have a family again!_

"Just a thought," Mello started to ask, "Where will we be staying, in Japan, for the time being? Is there a specific place you work at, or do you move around from place to place?"

"Well, actually," L began, "I have already begun construction for a special headquarters to be built, so that there is no need for switching areas."

"Whoa, _really_?" Matt asked. _This is sounding more and more unrealistic, by the minute! I thought situations like this couldn't possibly happen, in reality…_ he, then, remembered the previous, few days _… Then again…_

"Yes, really," L answered. "As a matter of fact, it should be completely finished within three days' time… Aside from that, I am looking forward to having the three of you around; as co-workers and as sons."

_This is really happening,_ Mello thought to himself. _We'll never have to go back to Wammy's again, and L will become… My real dad was a good man, a great man, but I know L will be just as great of a father as he was…This is such a weird thing to think about._

"It… It'll be nice to have a proper father figure," Near spoke up.

"Ah, but not _just_ a father figure," Matt said, grinning all the while, "He'll be our _dad_!"

Near swallowed lightly and then glanced downwards at his empty hands, resting in his lap. _A 'dad'… L will be more of a father to me then my own father ever was._

The door suddenly opened again, and everyone could hear Matsuda shout, "Come on, just tell me what you guys did!"

Light stormed in, with Misa Amane and Matsuda in tow, and, once again, sat down in the chair residing in the right corner of the room. "For the twelfth time, and, _yes_, I counted, Matsuda, we didn't do _anything_!"

"But you're being so secretive about it!" Matsuda whined, "I'm not stupid, you know!"

Light, then, looked up at Matsuda and gave him a questioning look.

"… Welcome back," L mumbled. "I'm sure I'll kick myself for this later, but what are you all arguing about?"

"Well," Misa piped up, "Light and I were in a closet, and Matsuda thinks we did something."

Light mentally groaned. _Oh, that's just great, Misa. Now L's going to come up with another excuse to pin the 'Kira' label on me._

L raised a suspicious brow. "Uh, huh… Normally, I would go further into this, but I simply don't care, at the moment."

Light's eyes, momentarily, widened. _Well, that was a different answer. Maybe it's because the boys are still here. L hasn't even told them that he suspects me of being Kira… Oh, that's right, L was going to tell them-_

"So, Ryuzaki," Matsuda addressed the detective, "what were you talking about with these guys?" he referred to the young boys all piled on Near's bed, "You wanted me to leave, so I assumed-"

"You know," L interrupted, a slight irritability laced into his tone, "You're quite the nosy person, Matsuda."

The shaggy haired man blushed and bit his lower lip. "S-Sorry, L."

"It's 'Ryuzaki'," L corrected.

"Right, Ryuzaki," Matsuda echoed, mentally slapping his own forehead.

"… Although," the black haired detective began again, "you would have found this out soon enough anyway, so I suppose I'll tell you… I have decided to adopt all three of those boys," obviously referring to Near, Mello, and Matt, "and take them back to Japan, with us."

Matsuda paused for a moment before his jaw comically dropped. "… _What_? You're going to… you're going to _adopt_ these… these," he erratically pointed to them, "_kids_? Do you even _know _how to be a father? Who _are_ they anyway?"

"Oh, my God, that's _so_ _cute_!" Misa squealed. "That's the sweetest thing _ever_!"

"Who _are_ they?" Matsuda spoke up, repeating himself. "I just wanna-"

Misa raced past the awkward officer and threw her arms around L. "You really _do_ have a sensitive heart!"

The great detective stood there, frozen in Misa's embrace. _I've never been hugged by a girl before…This is, kind of, nice._

Light noticed the slightly dazed, faraway expression L seemed to adorn. Almost grinning, he said, "Hey, Matt, Near, Mello, would you like her to be your mom?"

Simultaneously, all three boys and L, who had snapped back into his present mind, immediately replied, "No!"

"_But_," Matt began, "I wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend."

"Matt!" Mello and Near raised their voices.

Matsuda, in a delayed action, suddenly widened his eyes in confusion. "Wait… Near… Mello? Did I miss something?"

Misa, not noticing the sudden name change, let go of L and giggled. "Aw, that's so cute! I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm already in love with-"

"Take her!" Light exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"_What?_" the blonde girl shrieked, fully facing Light. "_What_ are you trying to _say_?"

"Who _are_ Near and Mello?" Matsuda raised his voiced to a higher octave, hoping to get a response, out of L, this time.

"Ugh," Near groaned, falling back onto his pillow, "It's too loud, in here."

Matt and Mello looked down at the white haired boy and then at the rest of the room's occupants. Misa was crying, at full volume, and complaining to Light about why he didn't love her anymore, and Matsuda was still, noisily, trying to get more information—out of L—on who the 'three, strange kids' were.

Mello raised a brow. So… _does L deal with these guys often?_

Mello looked back down at Near and saw that Matt had leaned down to cover Near's ears with his hands. Near had, already, closed his eyes again, and his expression revealed that he was trying to block out the excess racket sounding throughout the small room.

"Uh… Matt," Mello started to ask, "What're you doing?"

"Well," the brunette made eye contact with the blond, "he said it was too loud in here, so… yeah, this is the best thing I could come up with."

Mello sighed, plopped his head onto his right hand, and continued to watch the madness going on in front of him. "This is all so…"

"Stupid?" Matt finished, assuming that would be the blond's next word. His hands were still, firmly, covering Near's ears.

"No," Mello said.

"Then what would you call this?" the brunette asked.

Misa then, as if to add to the insanity, screeched, "_**Look**_ at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I call this 'ridiculous'," Near mumbled, scrunching his eyes even more tightly closed at the noise.

"Really?" Mello questioned, "Because I call this," he smiled slightly, still staring directly at the great detective in front of him, "… a miracle." He then, out of remembrance, reached into his left pocket and pulled out the ripped fabric he and Matt had found in the forest… If Near hadn't darted through those briers, they might not have found the younger boy, at all.

Mello, then, remembered what Sherenda had told him and Matt after they had settled Near into his hospital bed…

* * *

"_You're saying that his slash wasn't from the briers?" Mello questioned the nurse. "I thought so…"_

"_How'd it happen?" Matt asked. He had not even seen Near's wound, so he was curious about how it had gotten there._

"_From what Dr. Currier said, the cut was left by an animal with feline characteristics," the nurse informed them. "We have seen these types of cuts and slashes before. Perhaps, he got into a rumble with a bobcat or something…" her pager, suddenly, went off, "Oh, pardon me, boys, duty calls; I'll be back later."_

_After she had left the room, Mello, uneasily, fell against the room's right wall and slid to the floor. "I can't believe it… It was that cougar, no doubt about it."_

"_Was it _that_ bad looking?" Matt asked. "Near's cut, I mean."_

_The blond looked up at his friend. "It wasn't pleasant to look at, but I didn't think that a mountain lion had done it… Matt, that was no ordinary lion."_

_Matt crossed his arms, settling his nerves. "I could tell, before L shot it, that there was something different about it."_

_Mello nodded. "I didn't tell you, but that cougar followed Near _three _times… It had some weird obsession with him… I'm going to guess that, while Near was running away from it the first time, it struck him without Near noticing…" he narrowed his eyes, "It was toying with him."_

_The brunette sighed heavily and turned around to look at Near, soundly and safely sleeping within the bed's sheets. "The fact that he's alive is an even bigger miracle then I thought."_

* * *

"Yeah," Mello mumbled to himself, holding Near's torn pajama fabric within his closed hand, "An undeniable miracle."

* * *

**"Impossible situations can become possible miracles." ~ Robert H. Schuller**

* * *

**There it was. I believe that they would be one, interesting family, indeed... What a happy occasion! **

**I also wanted to mention that Sherenda Enid's, the kind nurse, looks are based on Tyra Banks' features. I think that she is a very physically lovely woman, and I thought it would be neat to base a character off of her appearance.**

**I hope this chapter was worth waiting for and made sense. I, certainly, didn't want to overdo anything. Please, let me know what you readers think of this and, if I missed something, tell me.**

**I appreciate the time everyone took to read this, and I Thank all of you.**

**Also, I must mention, the next chapter of this story will be the final one. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. "Bonding Experience" is, honestly, the must personally beautiful piece of work I have ever written. **


	25. Promise

**Well, readers, this is it**_**—**_**the final chapter of "Bonding Experience". I really can't believe that it's coming to a close now, but I will say that I'm not through with "Death Note" based and inspired stories, yet. I will, soon, create a series of short stories for "Death Note" that you readers can help me with. What this means, is that I will ask you readers, from time to time, to give me a topic**_**—**_**concerning any characters you wish**_**—**_**and I will write a chapter long, short story about it.**

**Does that sound like a good idea? Also, I am thinking about creating a sequel, for "Bonding Experience". That's something I really want to do.**

**Before I begin this final chapter, I want to Thank everyone who has ever read this story. Whether you left me a comment or not, I really appreciate the time you spent reading my story. It really is, as I have said before, a true honor. **

**Also, thank you to those who wished me a "Happy Birthday" last month. I really appreciated that.**

**The previous chapter, "Miracle", ended well for L and the boys. Mello and Matt, also, realize even more of how big of a miracle it was for Near to be alive and with them. Since the group—Light, Misa, and Matsuda included—is going back to Japan soon, what will happen for them next? What will become of Kira's judgments?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own "Death Note" or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Promise**

* * *

_**May 7, 2004**_

_**The world's greatest detective, L, adopts Near (Nate River), Mello (Mihael Keehl), and Matt (Mail Jeevas) as his legal children. L and the boys all take on second alias names, for the sake of their true names ever being discovered.**_

_**May 9, 2004**_

_**L's 'Kira' headquarters is finally established. L and his sons, along with Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and the Japanese task force, make it a temporary home and investigation area.**_

_**May 19, 2004**_

_**Kira had yet to judge any criminals in over two weeks…**_

* * *

L sat alone in the main room, hunched into his bent form, and sipping his usual, sugary coffee. The glare of the large screens, looming on the wall above him, revealed the images of his sons sleeping in each of their rooms.

He had watched them every night, this way, since they had arrived in Japan. _Near's looking better and better by the day, _the detective thought to himself. _Everyone, even Misa, has been very helpful with his recovery. _

L, then, frowned, thinking back to what had been keeping him awake for days now. _Kira… It's like he's disappeared altogether. _

What engrossed L, was that, according to Watari, the killings had completely stopped the day Near wound up in the hospital. He had still suspected Light of being Kira, but had allowed him to come along to the Wammy orphanage anyway. _I had just wanted to see if he would react differently during the trip… and he did._

Light's demeanor had changed little by little during his time spent around Near, Mello, and Matt. After Near had disappeared and was physically hurt, Light changed dramatically. _Light's usually as calm as I am, but he revealed genuine emotions, for Near's safety… A person should show sympathy anyway, but Light had always seemed to put on an act for other occasions… His emotions were real this time._

L was still slightly puzzled over why Kira had seemed to stop his killings, because Kira's sense of 'justice' was so unwavering, but he only had one theory. _This may not determine much for anyone else, but, if Kira does not start up his killing streak again, within a month or two's time… then I'll know, for certain, that Light is or was Kira._

L's only, prime suspect had been Light Yagami for awhile now, and he believed that he had gathered enough personal information to say that Light was Kira. _I'll just wait and see what happens within the next month or two…_ the ebony haired man looked back up at the screen's images of his sons' peacefully sleeping in their beds, and smiled to himself. He had even memorized their breathing patterns, as they slept.

_Even though I am certain that Light is Kira, I could never tell my boys that I suspect or ever suspected him… They are all attached to him, now._ L frowned again. _I had told Light, before, that I felt he was the first friend I had ever had. I had said it—at first—as a ploy to try and get to him… but it didn't turn out to be a lie in the end, now, did it? … I would never want him to, officially, turn out to be Kira._

* * *

Near sat on the floor of Matt's room, his ribcage now completely healed. He was, currently, watching the brunette beat Mello at another round of racing videogames.

Matt leaned forward with each turn his digital car made. "Almost… _almost_…" his car crossed the flashing finish line, "_Yes_! I won again!" He pumped the air above him with a single fist, and then held that fist in a bold, victorious pose. "I **am** the king!"

Mello rolled his eyes, and leaned closer over to Near. "Are you _really_ surprised that he's won after the fifteenth time?"

Near shook his head 'No', in response.

Matt stood to his feet, still posing in a victorious manner. "This calls for a celebratory Coca-Cola!"

Mello's eyes suddenly seemed to become eager for the bubbly, soda drink. "Hey, yeah… Now that I think about it, I'm pretty thirsty… and some chocolate, right about now, would be good too," he stood up as well, "Do you want anything, Near? You can come with us, if you like."

The albino boy shook his head. "No, that's fine, thank you. I'll wait for you and Matt to return here."

"Okay, then," Matt replied, "See ya in a minute."

With that, the blond and brunette sprinted out of room and past the sliding door.

Near breathed out softly, and fully laid out on the floor beneath him. His grey eyes studied the pale, ceiling color above him. "It's good to have them as my friends and brothers…" in relaxation, he closed his eyes. "They have made my life better."

"You don't honestly believe them, do you?"

Near's eyes flew open, and witnessed his parents lingering over him. His mother was on the left side of his body, while his father was on the right side.

His 'mother' spoke again. "They will, eventually, get tired of dealing with you. You're such a lackluster child."

_Not this again._ Near let out a quiet breath of air, and sat up. "You're wrong."

"We are, are _we_?" his 'father' spoke now. "Heed our words, those boys will drop you soon enough."

"Remember, no one has ever cared about you, and never will," his mother's sweet, feminine voice sounded.

Near looked up at them, a serene expression gracing his features. He slowly rose to his feet and stepped a few paces away from them. "I will not deal with your incessant comments any longer…" he turned around to look at them, "Leave my mind and never return."

Both adults laughed.

"You can't get rid of us," the woman said, "We'll never let you forget us… _Ever_!"

The room, and Near's 'parents' suddenly disappeared and it became pitch black. The dark atmosphere didn't last for long. Bright red and orange flames began to appear and surround the white haired boy.

_What's going on?_ Near wondered, trying to avoid the fire's licking flames. _The fire… I can actually feel its heat! This is different…_

"Until the day you die," two, demonic voices echoed from the darkness now, "we'll be around… **forever**!"

Then, all of a sudden, Near saw the silhouette of a large lion rising from the fire's burning depths.

"N-No!" he gasped, trying to back away. "_Ah_!" he had gotten to close to the flames' walls.

There was no escape!

Near collapsed onto his knees, beginning to shiver at the lion's form closing in on him. The beast stopped no less than a yard away from Near and hungrily gazed upon the young child.

_This shouldn't be real,_ Near's eyes completely rounded out in fear. It was that same, scar-faced cougar. _It's supposed to be dead!_

The lion sprinted forward, and knocked Near onto his back with its front paws. The lion's head snapped back, and it bellowed a vicious, earth-shattering screech.

Lying below the devilish creature, Near's heart rate increased more and more by the second.

The scarred lion looked back down at its white haired prey and sadistically raised one of its giant claws above Near's head.

_What… what can I do? _He squeezed his eyes shut_. Please… please, not again! Just… Just leave me _alone_!_

Then, the intense feeling of the burning flames abruptly vanished, along with the heavy pressure on Near's chest. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see his room's pure, white ceiling above him. _A dream… only a dream._

He could feel cold perspiration all over his body, as he sat up and let out a deep breath of air. _This is the third time I've dreamt that scenario within two months… but it felt way too real, this time; more frightening then the first time, for sure… I've never perspired during these dreams before._

Near just couldn't figure out why he had been having that same, recurring nightmare. The nightmare seemed to intensify more vividly with each time!

He ran his hand through his damp, pale hair and looked out of his eleventh story room window. The sun was being hidden by light, grey clouds, but there was a peaceful feel to it.

Seeing the calm image helped ease his nerves from the vibrant nightmare. _Seriously, if this keeps happening…_

He left the remainder of his thought unfinished and looked to the calendar pinned on his room's left wall. _Today is August the twenty-forth… my birthday._

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Matt and Mello burst into the quiet room, and jumped onto Near's medium-sized bed. The albino boy's body slightly leaped into the air—along with Mello and Matt—when they landed on the mattress.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Near!" the two boys shouted together.

"I was hoping you were still asleep," Matt grinned, "We would've surprised you even more!"

Mello laughed and grasped Near into a friendly headlock. "Yeah, we were… Near… You're cold," he felt the younger boy's hair, "and sweaty?"

Matt's wide smile disappeared. "Huh?" He reached forward and grabbed Near's hand, feeling his skin for himself. "You… You are. And you're even paler, than usual."

The blond let go of Near, and put his hand to the boy's forehead. "Are you feeling sick? I don't feel a high temperature at all…"

Near leaned away from Mello's hand. "No, I'm not sick… I just had a nightmare. That's all."

"A nightmare?" Matt's voice revealed uneasiness, "It had to have been pretty bad, for you to sweat like that."

"No, really, just forget about it," Near assured him. "It was no big deal."

Mello's eyes narrowed in thought. _I wonder…_

"Well, here," Matt hopped off of the bed, "I'll get you a towel. Be right back!" With that, he ran out of the room.

"Near?"

"Yes, Mello?" the white haired boy responded.

Mello firmly stared into Near's grey eyes. "It was about your parents, wasn't it?"

Near's emotionless expression had not changed, but he could feel his heart skip a beat and chest tighten in response to Mello's assumption.

"I saw that," Mello quickly said, "You twitched; I was right, wasn't I?"

He didn't want to answer him, but Near knew he couldn't create a reasonable excuse for his sudden action. Instead of trying to deny it, he simply asked Mello, "How did you guess?"

"I figured that was it," the blond boy told him. "I just had a feeling, and, come to think of it, I've seen you act this way a few times before…" he frowned, "What happened in your dream?"

"It's really not worth-"

"Near," Mello's voice raised, "it _is _worth it. You have to tell someone if you need help, and I think you do," his fixated stare became more focused, "Stop locking everything away."

The younger boy's gaze wandered from Mello, to his hands, resting on the top of his lap.

"Tell me," he heard Mello say again.

Near was going to try to make an excuse again, but, after thinking about it for a moment, he decided against it. _Mello's right. It won't do me any good being stubborn about it. Besides, he'll just keep asking me if I refuse again, anyway._

"… All right, I'll tell you," Near answered, still not wanting to look at Mello directly. "For starters, you said that you have seen me in this similar state before… I have been having the same, recurring nightmare for the past two months now. It's beginning to gnaw at me."

"How does the dream play out, beginning to end?" he heard Mello ask him.

"Well, I never see it coming, because the dream always begins differently," Near began his answer, "but the ending is always similar."

"As in…?"

Before the younger teenager could reply, his room door slid open and Matt walked back in, towards Near's bed.

"Sorry it took me so long," he told Near, handing him the towel, he brought. "Matsuda ran into me, in the hallway, and asked if I could teach him to play one of my games. Also, Misa was with him and wants to watch us play."

"It's fine. Thank you, Matt," the white haired boy responded, rubbing the small, soft towel against his cold face and damp hair.

"Misa wants to _watch_?" Mello questioned. "That's weird… and the fact that Matsuda wants to learn how to play one is strange too… Which game is it?"

Matt revealed a wide, devious grin. "Oh, you'll probably hear about it, from them, later."

Mello stared at the brunette, an apprehensive expression crossing into his features. "Matt, please tell me it isn't-"

"Yes," Matt interrupted, nodding all the while, "_that_ game."

The blond shook his head, laughing to himself. "I still don't see how Roger even allowed you to get that game, but have Matsuda and Misa even heard of it?"

"Well, Matsuda's obviously heard of it, but hasn't played it yet. He doesn't even know what the points of the game are, yet! And Misa… It's not surprising, to me, that she doesn't know."

"Because she's an imbecile?" Mello retorted, trying to tease his brother.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed, "That's my woman you're talking about!"

Near lowered the towel from his face and raised a brow. _His _what_?_

The blond boy smirked. "You mean Light's-"

"No!" Matt cut him off. "When I get older, she'll fall for me… You'll see!"

Mello laughed at the comment. "Okay, okay, _whatever_ you say, Matt."

"Uh, huh," the brunette teenager mumbled. "By the way, Near," he addressed him, "are you feeling all right? I was feeling worried about you."

"Yes," Near didn't hesitate to respond, "I'm just fine now. Thank you, for the towel."

The older boy smiled and reached over to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "If you're sure, then I feel better about it myself. Oh, and you're welcome," he pulled his hand back, "Well, Matsuda and Misa are waiting for me in my room, so lets plan to do something this afternoon."

"All right," Mello agreed. "It is Near's birthday, after all… I wonder if L's planning something."

Matt shrugged, beginning to walk towards the door. "I don't know; I never expect anything L does, but I like that about him. I'll see you guys later." After saying that, he walked out of the room.

"Okay, back to the previous topic," Mello started up for a second time, looking at Near again. "How are your dreams different?"

"It's not really necessary to talk about it anymore," Near answered, sliding to the side of his bed and getting off of it. "I'm feeling just fine now."

"Oh, no, you don't," Mello asserted, also beginning to get off of the bed. "You aren't getting off the hook that easily; we still have to discuss this."

Near began walking towards his door at a, somewhat, fast pace. "Perhaps, we can talk about it later-"

Mello ran ahead of Near, and slid in between him and the doorway. "No way, not happening. You are not leaving this room until we talk about it."

The albino boy said nothing, but began to try and stare down his oldest brother.

Mello, in response to this action, grabbed Near's shoulders and forcibly turned him around. "And you're _not_ going to try and unnerve me either. I intend to win this argument, Near."

Near didn't respond to the blond's statement at first, but, soon enough, Mello could hear a slight scoff from him.

"All right, Mello," Near began, a minor, amused tone weaving into his voice, "We'll discuss it."

"Good," the blond replied. His hands were still on Near's shoulders, so he began to guide the younger teenager away from the room's entrance and farther back towards the window. When they got there, Mello let go of Near's shoulders and leaned against the large, glass window. "I know it's not a comfortable topic, but, if you could tell me about your parents before, then you can do it again, now."

Near slightly spun around to face the blond directly. "I know; you're right, of course… I just don't understand why something like that can still get to me, after all of this time."

"Are you kidding me?" Mello inquired, "What you went through is insane! I'm sure most people wouldn't be able to get over something like _that _in a lifetime!"

"Really?" Near asked. "The world isn't a wholly good place, Mello, and you probably know that more so than I do. I already knew that my parents didn't care much for me, but I had not expected them to…" he paused and crossed his arms, "abandon me… I've just never understood it."

The older boy's eyes narrowed and then softened. "I don't know what to say about that myself, but whatever they thought about you was clearly wrong."

Near shrugged. "I suppose… but, when they appeared in my dreams, all they really did was attempt to upset me with cruel words and mockery…" he deeply breathed in and out, "It honestly does get to me, at times… but, then I wonder, did they think that badly of me when I was younger, and would they feel that way if I were still with them, today…" he, too, now leaned against the thick, glass window alongside Mello. "They never showed terrible resentment towards me, but they were never actually there for me, either… I apologize, Mello, this is ridiculous."

"What is?" Mello asked him. "You're telling me what you keep inside your heart and head… Heh, as cheesy as that sounded, it's definitely a good thing for you."

"… I suppose so."

"You know, Near," the blond began, "I know, as well as you do, that things like what you and I have gone through can't possibly be gotten over so quickly. We're both still suffering from those occurrences."

"You mean-"

"Yes," Mello cut in, "I've gotten over my parents deaths… but I'm still angry at the man who stole their lives."

Near could see the slight tinge of embitterment flaring up in Mello's eyes. _That makes more then enough sense to still be upset over his great loss._

The older boy breathed out deeply. "The fact that I lost them to a psychopath still hurts me to this day, so, even though our situations are different, I know what kind of inner turmoil you're going through."

The white haired teenager nodded in silence. _It still amazes me that this is the same person who once hated me._

"… Again, you're right, Mello," Near told him.

Mello's eyes relaxed once more. "I was thinking, just now… For some reason, it still amazes me that I used to hate you, Near."

"Hm?" the younger boy responded. _Well, what do you know…_

Mello laughed to himself, but then straightened out again. "Oh, wait, you said that your dreams always end similarly… Did it still involve your parents?"

Near's gaze still rested on Mello's eyes. "Yes, and no."

The blond's facial expression told him to continue.

"The last section of the nightmare makes sense to me, but, at the same time, it worries me," Near paused for a moment. "… First, my parents will always disappear and then, wherever I happen to be, turns into darkness. After that, fire appears all around me."

Mello's eyes began to expand with concern. He leaned a bit closer to Near, focusing more intently on what was being said.

"I don't know why I always see fire, but it was more intense in last night's dream… I could actually feel the fire's heat burn my skin. Then I hear," he turned his face away from Mello's and began to stare at the grey carpet below him. "… I hear voices; two, distorted voices. The fact that I don't know if the voices belong to my parents' or something else is what bothers me the most… They always say that 'Until the day you die, we'll be around'.

Mello sighed to himself. _Even though Near is being calm about this, I can tell exactly how heavily this is weighing into his mind… These dreams seem to be very harmful, and I really don't like the sound of it._

"After that," Near sighed, going on with the details of the dream, "I see that cougar-"

Mello's eyes widened out. "The cougar?"

"Yes, but I think I can explain that particular part," Near said. "Shortly after I see the cougar, it pounces on me and raises one of its paws above me. Before it does anything else, I wake up… That's how the dream always ends."

"What do you think it all means?"

"I believe, though it has nothing to do with my past," the younger boy persisted, finally looking back into Mello's eyes, "that I could have, possibly, been seeing through your eyes… experiencing what you might have seen when the lion was on top of you, that night."

Mello froze, deep thought. _His nightmare went from his parents to something like _that_? From Near's description, it really does sound like what I saw… What a weird dream._

"That… That really might be it," Mello told Near. "Your description is really similar to what happened... Why do you think your dream switched gears like that—from being about your parents to what happened to me?"

Near's gaze fell to the carpeted floor again. It wasn't completely obvious, but Mello couldn't help but notice the slight, but quick, twitch in the left corner of the albino boy's mouth. _He seems… shy, all of a sudden?_

"I suppose…" Near began, "I suppose my imagined image of your encounter with that lion still… alarms me. Maybe that's it…" he shrugged, "I don't really know how to explain why I keep dreaming that scenario, but the amount of fear I felt each time, during that part, was… unexplainable… as if my own fears and, perhaps, yours were combined…" he sighed to himself and shook his head. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Mello shook his head. "No, it really doesn't. It makes sense, to me…" he smirked and pulled Near over into a headlock, surprising the younger boy altogether. "You still worry about me, Near? I don't know whether to be flattered or worried."

Near didn't move, but rolled his eyes up towards Mello. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the blond suddenly began to rub his knuckles across the top of Near's head, "Because it's so unlike you!"

The white haired teenager only replied with a strained, "Shut up," and tried to remove his head from Mello's arms. _Always trying to lighten the situation…_

Mello was amused at Near's failed attempts of escaping his headlock. It was still funny for him to think that Near could even react to things now—emotionally and physically. _Near's still a reserved person, by nature, but he's made a lot of progress over the last few months. It's still Near, but he's different, too._

"Mello, let me go!"

The older boy grinned to himself. "All right, Near, I'll let you go… but you have to say one thing, first."

He could feel Near's shoulders drop. "It depends on what it is."

"Well," Mello pretended to ponder the thought, "I want you to admit that I'm the best."

"… What?"

The blond teenager laughed. "No, not really; I'm just messing with you." After saying so, Mello let Near go.

"Good," Near replied, straightening his shirt collar back into place. "I couldn't tell if you were really serious for a second, there."

Mello smirked slightly and pat the smaller boy's back. "Right. Well, do you wanna go and see what game Matt's showing Misa and Matsuda?"

Near nodded. "Yes… By the way, you seemed to know what Matt was going to show them. I haven't seen all of his games yet, and I wasn't aware that he had a game that you were surprised Roger let him get."

Mello began to answer him, but, all of a sudden, the two brothers heard a high-pitched, feminine shriek and running footsteps sounding in their floor's hallway.

The two looked at each other and ran to Near's room entrance to see what was happening. When the door slid open, they caught a glimpse of Misa running past them—still screaming—and not stopping.

Near and Mello watched her continue to run away. After she disappeared, they looked at each other with questioning expressions.

"Well," Mello began, "I know it's supposed to be a scary game, but-"

They heard the sound of more footsteps coming their way. Instead of screaming, though, there was arguing amongst two people. Mello and Near both looked in the direction Misa had come from, and saw Matsuda storming down the hallway. Matt was following him closely from behind.

"Matt," the older man's voice quivered, "you didn't tell me that "Silent Hill" would be _that_ freaky!"

"Hey, come on, it wasn't that bad!" the goggled brunette retorted, "Plus, it was the second "Silent Hill" in the series, not the first! You couldn't even get past the easiest part in the entire game!"

"That monster was tough and weird looking!"

"All it can do is spit at you!"

At this point, Matsuda had already walked past Near's room, but Matt halted his steps when he saw his two brothers watching him and Matsuda quarrel.

"Hey, guys," Matt greeted them. "That was the shortest game tutorial _ever_."

"What happened?" Near asked.

"Ah, Misa thought the first fight sequence in the game was scary, and she ran out screaming."

"We heard," Mello told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the building heard her."

Matt shrugged and continued. "Matsuda got freaked out too, and couldn't handle the easiest part in the game," he looked down the hallway, and saw that Matsuda was about to turn the hall's corner to the elevator. Before he left, Matt shouted a quick, "You wuss!" towards the man.

Matsuda turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out at Matt, and then turned the corner to leave.

"Honestly," Matt shook his head in disappointment, "Matsuda's a police officer, and he couldn't even handle "Silent Hill 2"? Geez…"

"Hey, Matt, can I see the game?" Near suddenly asked. "I would like to this "Silent Hill" for myself."

The brunette's eyes widened a little. "You really want to see it? Really?"

"Yes," Near responded. "I think it would be an enjoyable way to spend my birthday."

Matt began to get excited. "Yeah, that would be great! If you want, I can teach you. Mello already knows what it's about, and has played it before, but I think you would appreciate it," he smiled, "It's one of the most physiological video games in existence."

Near nodded once. "That sounds good to me. When do we start?"

"Now, if you want," Matt responded. "I can go and restart it."

"All right. You do that, and I'll freshen up a little," the youngest brother allowed an awkward, half-hearted smile form onto his lips. "So, I'll go and do that, now."

Near turned around and walked back into his room, leaving Matt and Mello in the hallway.

"Is he all right?" Matt asked his slightly older brother. "Was his nightmare worse than I thought?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Mello told him. "As for his nightmare, the two of us talked about it… I don't think it's weighing on him so much, anymore."

"Well, that's good then," Matt responded. "I was still thinking about him earlier… Heh," he leered in amusement, "I find it interesting how you just insist to talk with Near about his problems now, Mello. You're _such_ a softy."

The blond sneered and then pointed down the hallway, in the direction of Matt's room. "Just go and start the game, you jerk. I'll wait for Near, here."

The younger of the two snickered under his breath, and turned around to run to his room. "I'll see you guys in a minute!"

Mello folded his arms and leaned against the hall's wall. _I am _not_ soft!_

After Mello had waited for about five minutes, Near walked out of his room.

"All right, I'm done, let's go," the white haired boy said, beginning to head towards Matt's room—at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Near," Mello stopped him, "before we go, can I ask you something, real quick?"

Near turned around. "Yes, what it is?"

The older boy sighed lightly. "I've been thinking… Are you sure you're really all right? Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Near paused for a moment in silence, before answering, "No, Mello. I think we covered everything."

"Yeah, but are you sure?"

Near smirked, fully allowing Mello to see it. "You accused me of worrying, but listen to you."

Mello shrugged, a light pink tint appearing into his cheeks. "I just want to know if you're comfortable with your emotions… That's all."

The younger boy's smirk faded. "I'm fine, Mello, and I thank you for everything… There actually is something you can do for me."

The blond nodded once, waiting for Near to request anything.

"Mello, I want you to make me a promise that I hope you'll keep," Near began, "I want you to promise that as the three of us—you, me, and Matt—grow together as brothers, that no matter what situation we are thrown into, you will always be there as our guide and friend… as the oldest brother should be."

Before he allowed Mello to answer, Near lifted his right hand and stuck out the pinkie finger of that hand. "Will you promise to always be there for us… for me?"

Mello stared at his younger brother's hand, and then into his relaxed, grey eyes. _A pinkie swear…? I… Oh, it's supposed to be the ultimate form of a promise._

Mello, whole-heartedly, smiled at Near and raised his left hand, locking his left pinkie with Near's right. "You didn't even have to ask. I'll keep that promise and more."

Near smiled back in silence. _As I would expect from you, Mello; I wouldn't believe any differently…You really are the best._

After a few more moments of silence, the two dropped their hands and began to walk towards Matt's room.

_I don't know what the future will bring,_ Near thought, while stealing a quick glance of Mello's face, _but I know that he'll be around for me and so will Matt… With them, I will never, truly, be alone._

* * *

L and Watari had seen and heard the entire ordeal on L's overhead screen: Near and Mello's discussion, Misa's screaming fit, Matt and Matsuda's argument… Mello making a promise to Near…

_I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, in these kinds of situations, but I do have my reasons,_ L thought to himself.

The great detective watched Mello and Near walk into Matt's room and then looked at the second image on his overhead screen. The picture showed Misa sitting next to Light—her arms wrapped tightly around Light's left arm—on her room's couch. From Light's expression, he clearly wasn't enjoying it.

_I suppose that's your punishment for being Kira? _L rolled his large, dark eyes at the pair, and then placed his attention upon his sons again.

Matt had handed Near his video game controller and was, at the moment, telling him the basics of the game. Mello was sitting on Near's opposite side, listening to them and biting off chunks of a chocolate bar he had.

The detective smiled at the warm sight of the three of them together. _Those boys… Hm…_

"Watari, do you mind watching the monitors, for me?" L turned to the older man standing beside him. "There's something I have to do."

"Certainly," the man replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my sons," L told him. He got up from his chair and began to walk towards the glass staircase, to his right. "I haven't been able to in awhile, and, besides," he stopped for a second to look back at his own father figure, "Near is thirteen today… I think I should be there with him, along with Mello and Matt, on a day as such as this."

Watari peacefully nodded his head once and playfully began to 'shoo' L away with his hands; as if to say, 'Go on, go on!'

L chuckled to himself and continued to walk towards the staircase. _It will be nice. Yes… I'm not going to let this day slip away._

* * *

"**Two are better than one, ****because they have a good return for their work: If one falls down, his friend can help him up…" ~ Ecclesiastes 4: 9-10**

* * *

**I should, also, mention that this whole chapter was mainly based off of the musical piece "Promise (Reprise)" from the "Silent Hill 2" soundtrack ~ composed by Akira Yamaoka. Not only is the title, obviously, inspired from the song, but it truly gave me the image of Near and Mello's 'Promise' scene. It really is a wonderfully constructed piece of music, with true, human emotion put into it. The entire soundtrack is like that. **

**The story is now finished, and I am extremely proud of how it all turned out. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading this story of mine. **

**Was the ending as good for everyone else, as it was for me? In all honesty, when this was completely finished, my heart flooded with joy and great accomplishment. I really do hope that you readers could feel the emotions, through the characters, during this final chapter and the story as a whole. I certainly hope that this last chapter was not overdone.**

**Again, I truly do appreciate all of you for reading this, and I hope to hear good things about it still.**

**I will wrap it up, now, by saying "Thank you" once more and...**

_**The End**_

**(For now)**


End file.
